With Love
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Kali Nemeth was a quiet mouse who worked for the WWE as a photographer; she's suddenly finding herself having a run in with the Hounds of Justice. It baffles the trio as they quickly learn she doesn't talk...she whispers. The architect of the Shield becomes curious about the mouse. Can Seth Rollins figure out why she whispers and can he help her get her voice back? (Multiple OC's)
1. Ch 1 Whispered Words

**Chapter 1** – Whispered Words

Kali Nemeth sat in her brothers dressing room as she was busy getting all of the photos uploaded for the WWE Magazine from the house shows over the weekend; making sure every photo of the Superstars and Divas were perfect before sending the e-mail. Kali worked for the WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) as photographer. She was responsible for any and all pictures during Monday Night Raw and Friday Night Smackdown; even though Smackdown was taped Tuesday night and aired on Friday.

Her older brother also just happened to be Nicholas Nemeth –Known to the wrestling world as Dolph Ziggler. She was extremely close to her brother even though the two of them weren't close with anyone else in their family. She was watching the monitor which Nick turned on for her and she could see the back stage crew setting up the ring and barricade; her brother had been down in the gym set up in the arena as Kali was getting her cameras ready for Raw that night.

Nick walked into his dressing room and frowned as he watched his little sister. It had been five years since her attack. She'd still not said anything to anyone above a whisper. She was quiet and reserved and she didn't trust easily. Not that he could really blame her. Two years ago she'd finally gotten her smile back. For a while he was sure she never would. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Need any help?" Kali looked up at her brother as she smiled softly before she shook her head negatively; Nick didn't have to be told twice as he kissed the top of her head again and disappeared into the bathroom to get showered up for Raw that night.

Once Kali had finished the rest of the e-mails full of photos she stood and straightened out her jeans. She looked in the mirror and made sure her skinny jeans weren't wrinkled anywhere and adjusted her black suede knee high boots with the three inch heels on them. Her white and black long sleeve top was perfect especially since there was a chill in the arena; along with her matching scarf. Her waist length dark honey blonde hair left down as she adjusted the long scarf as she rolled her lips together. She pushed her cell phone into her back pocket as she grabbed her appointment book; usually photo shoots were scheduled during house shows on Friday Saturdays and Sundays she would do the head shots and body shots that were used for promotional ideas and signings. If the Diva or Superstar wasn't in their locker room she had a roll of tape and would tape a note to the front of the door; advising them of their appointment or to come make one with her.

Kali stopped in front of the Shields dressing room door and knocked; when no one answered she taped the note to the door. As she turned to leave she stopped in her tracks as the three giant Shield members were staring back at her. She swallowed hard as she stepped back away from them and her back pressed to the door. She could feel herself shaking slightly when the guy with the two toned hair growled at her.

Dean looked down at the girl. "What the hell are you doing by our dressing room?" Their dressing room was away from everyone else in the company. Normally anyone who was down this way was slut Divas and ring rat whores trying to get in their pants. Dean definitely didn't like anyone around them; especially whores who only wanted them for their money. He watched as the mousey girl tried to go around him and he put his arm out and stopped her as he pushed her back against the door and she squeaked out audibly. "No – no you're not going anywhere until you tell me what the fuck you're doing back here." Dean was losing his patience.

Dean was flanked by Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns all three men looked intimidating as hell and monstrous in size. They could snap anyone in half with a snap of their fingers. They had the worst backstage reputations; fighting and arguing with the other talents and actually getting into fist fights with some of the veterans that had been there for 5 plus years. To say Kali was scared would be an understatement.

She'd not had to work with them up until this point but the major photographer Frank was doing some kind of work for a friend in Europe and wouldn't be joining the WWE back on the road for quite a while, which forced Kali to step up and do all the major photos. It was no a secret that Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley preferred Kali's work over Franks so it came as no shock when Stephanie offered her Franks position with a GREAT raise in her salary.

* * *

Maybe it was fate or something, but Emilia Edwards made the decision to track the Shield down to get an interview done for the WWE Magazine; she was a travel journalist who traveled with the company. She turned the corner after getting directions from Kaitlyn and felt her aqua eyes widen at the sight. Her poor friend was being cornered by the Shield and she looked absolutely terrified. Instead of running toward them and possibly getting her head knocked off, Emilia decided to take a different approach with this. "Kali, sweetie?" She called out from behind, watching as all 3 of the Shield members immediately turned their attention away from her friend to face her. "Is everything okay here?"

What the hell was going on tonight? Where did all of these bitches come from? Roman narrowed his grey eyes at the chestnut haired woman with the blonde highlights and folded his arms in front of his massive chest, his jaw tightening. "What the fuck do you want?" He demanded, noticing Dean still hadn't let the mouse go and felt his own blood start to boil; his grey eyes locking with aqua orbs.

Emilia merely smiled at the monstrous man with the long black hair that was known as Roman Reigns and knew she couldn't act nervous around them. "My name is Emilia Edwards and I'm the writer for the WWE magazine. I was hoping I could speak with all 3 of you for a moment regarding an article I'm getting ready to do about the Shield. And the woman you are currently yelling at is the WWE's Photographer." She noticed the paper taped to the Shield's locker room door. "She's also Nick Nemeth's sister." She kept the soft smile on her face and kept her voice gentle, acting as if she was talking to someone about the weather.

Kali had never been so happy to see someone in all her life. She wasn't saying a word to any of these guys – fuck that. They might have all been good looking but she wanted no part of any of them. She watched as Emilia got closer and touched her forearm causing her to jump and look at her friend.

Dean growled. "That still doesn't explain what the fuck she's doing here." He didn't give a shit who either of these bitches were or who they were related too he didn't want sluts by their dressing room. He knew he was probably being too much of an asshole right now; too many women had broken into their dressing room and even their hotel rooms to get to the WWE's hottest group going right now.

Kali swallowed hard as she tapped the door with her index knuckle to point out the travel packets. Kali leaned over towards Emilia. "Just tell them I need to schedule a shoot with them and whenever is convenient for them is fine with me." She whispered to her friend.

Dean was getting fed the fuck up with this mousey business. "Why can she fuckin talk to you, but she can't say shit to us?"

"Because my sister doesn't talk to anyone she's terrified of." Nick's voice cut through everyone as the Shield members parted and watched as he walked through them to get to Kali. When she hadn't returned he got worried and came to look for her. "And if you keep scaring her she's going to have a panic attack and I don't feel like taking her to the hospital tonight so could you three back the fuck off?" Nick's arm automatically went around her waist and he felt her lean into his side heavily. "You okay Kal?" When she nodded he sighed with relief as he kissed the top of her head. "C'mon let's get back to the room; thanks Emilia." He thanked the woman for trying to smooth things over with the three asshats from the Shield. But he knew they were pissed off at 60 percent of the WWE roster for jumping script with them, not that he blamed them. But he wasn't about to let them go after Kali just because she didn't talk.

Emilia nodded, concern shining in her eyes for her friend. "Anytime. Just take her back to your dressing room so she can try to calm down. If either of you need me, you know my number."

Nick didn't want to leave Emilia to the wolves, so to speak, and didn't walk away with Kali yet. "Are you sure you'll be alright?" Emilia was a sweet woman and he didn't want these assholes scaring her next.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Go on, she's more important right now." Emilia shooed him away playfully, watching as her trembling friend walked away with her brother and sighed with relief. When Emilia turned around, she came face to chest with the angry Shield member known as Roman Reigns, her aqua eyes rising until grey mixed together. Emilia didn't move an inch, keeping her arms at her sides and tried like hell not to tense, but it was hard under his scrutinized stare. "Do you have a minute to discuss the article or is this a bad time?" She tried to keep the fear out of her voice and failed, thankful it wasn't shaky sounding.

"Get lost; well find you when were ready." Dean growled and watched as the journalist lady scampered off.

Seth Rollins chocolate eyes watched as Nick Nemeth carted the mousey woman off and felt his upper lip curl in a snarl. They respected Nick, which was the only reason why these two women hadn't gotten their heads knocked off. It was true, the other Superstars in the back had jumped script on them several times and most nights the three Shield members walked away with more bruises than they should have. So they always stuck together and made sure to have a locker room on the other side of the arenas, staying as far away from the rest of the Superstars as possible. It was just easier that way, not to mention they were feared, especially Dean. Being a man, Seth couldn't help tilting his head to the side and watched Kali's backside as it swayed with every trembling step she took. Perhaps he could find a way to diminish her shyness.

Roman chuckled as he patted the two-tone haired man's back. "Something tells me even if you had big brother's approval you still wouldn't be getting close to that hot jean covered ass. I think we pretty much petrified her." Roman grabbed his vest. As all three of them took off to see the seamstresses.

* * *

Kali had calmed considerable by the time they got back to Nick's dressing room. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yea." She answered in a whisper. "I'm good. I promise."

"I'm really sorry about those guys. They aren't the happiest right now. Orton and Wight keep jumping script as a way to get in some extra shots with them in the ring. WrestleMania is going to possibly be bloody for them." Nick sighed heavily. "I can always go back and kick their asses if you'd like me too."

Kali couldn't help as she stifled a laugh and smiled. Her big brother - ever the protective bodyguard. "No, it's okay." She felt him squeeze her sides which he knew were ticklish and she couldn't help as she shrieked out at his actions. He hugged her to him. "Protective momma bear." She teased quietly.

Nick growled as he shook his head before releasing her and watched as she got started on loading her appointments into her laptop.

* * *

Seth stood there in the seamstress's area with Roman and couldn't help thinking back to the mouse girl, Kali. When Jacobi Martin –Phil Brooks girlfriend- turned to him and asked him a few questions regarding their ring attire, Seth answered them. "Now I have a question for you." His deep voice resonated around the room.

"What is it?" Jacobi asked softly as she fixed a seam on Seth's tactic vest.

Seth leaned against her table and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's with Nick's sister; the mouse?"

"I honestly don't know. We've all been friends for a couple months, but I really don't know that much about her; she doesn't talk about herself that much." She clipped the end of the thread and searched for the other seam she needed to fix.

Loralie smiled softly as she was fixing Dean vest. "She'd been like that for a while. She doesn't talk much and when she does; it's nothing above a whisper."

Dean wasn't buying it as he growled. "How can you be friends with a fuckin mute and not know why the fuck she's quiet? Aren't you curious to know what's going on with your friend?" Dean scoffed. "I don't know about you sweetheart but when I meet new people I want to know them inside and out before I get myself in trouble." He hissed out.

Loralie stood up as her emerald eyes locked with his blue/grey. "Do not be rude to me Dean Ambrose or you can sew your own vest. I didn't wear it and put rips in it. And if I find out your scaring Kali on purpose I'll pluck your eyeballs out with my needle." The tiny Seamstress threatened as she waved her sewing needle around in Dean's face. She wouldn't take any shit off him; no matter how good he smelled or hot he was. Jesus Christ the man's arms would stop growing. He came to her at least once a week to fix the arm holes of his vest so they were constricting. She never wanted to be a tactic vest as bad as she did right now.

Dean growled taking a step towards the hot little seamstress; he welcomed the pain is pleasure motto especially if it was her. Roman put his hand on Dean's chest. "Relax man. She's telling the truth." Roman had a weird sixth sense about him. If he looked in someone's eyes he could tell if they were lying or telling the truth. And she was DEFINITELY telling the truth. "I'm running to the cafeteria to get some water so we can get ready for the start of Raw." His grey eyes moved to his two tone haired friend. "Seth you want to come with and give the mouth time to battle his demons alone?"

"Yeah sure, we'll be back." He said, seeing Dean's eyes were glued to the raven haired woman and shook his head, vacating with Roman. He was curious about the mouse, stroking his beard thoughtfully. Seth would never get her fearful eyes out of his mind and knew they'd haunt him for a long time to come. He honestly didn't mean to scare her, but they had no idea who to trust in this company. They were the new blood – the rookies – and had been punched on a little too much for all 3 of their liking.

* * *

One of Kali's friends, Stephen Farrelly –known as Sheamus to the WWE world- came walking through Nick's locker room after knocking, a smile on his face. "Hey lass, do you have a second? I have a problem with me photo shoot time." He had a few days off and wanted to fly out earlier than what she scheduled him. "If this is a bad time, I can come back later."

Kali smiled softly. "What's wrong Stephen?" He might've been a friend but her voice stayed at a steady whisper. "Did I mess up on something?" She inquired.

Stephen chuckled. "No lass, I'll be starting me vacation time in a couple of days and I wanted to see if you can get me scheduled for the shoot earlier." He watched Kali smile as she took her laptop out and looked through her appointments; within ten minutes she had his shoot rescheduled. "Lass you're a life saver. I was going to head down to the cafeteria and get me some grub. I know you want a chicken salad sandwich." He knew what to say to her to get her to agree.

Kali smiled as she nodded. "I'd love to." She shut down her laptop and placed it back in the carrying bag and made sure to leave Nick a note. She knew he trusted Stephen to watch over her and protect her. As they stepped out into the hallway he offered his right arm to her as she wrapped her left hand around his bicep and they took off to catering.

Chocolate eyes narrowed. "Hold on." Seth stated and stopped Roman as they passed by Nick Nemeth's locker room, eyes narrowing as Stephen exited. "What the fuck?" The mouse woman followed the big Irishman out and they were arm in arm. "Maybe she's not as innocent as we thought…"


	2. Ch 2 Blindsided By A Wall

**Chapter 2** – Blindsided By A Wall

Loralie couldn't help laughing at Roman called Dean the mouth. The nickname fit him perfectly. When Dean glared down at her with those icy eyes, Loralie tried desperate to stop laughing, but she couldn't. She kept giggling and covered her mouth with her hand, staying sat down as she continued to try and focus on the task at hand with Dean's tactic vest. "I'm sorry, I didn't expect him to call you mouth." She explained, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

"And the reason I don't know much about my friend is because I don't delve into people's personal lives, Mr. Ambrose." She had no idea what else to call him and had a feeling the name 'Dean' was off limits. Her voice still remained soft, no malice whatsoever in it. "I think I'm just about done with your vest; was there anything else I could help you with as far as your ring attire?" She asked honestly.

Dean growled from the back of his throat once more. "No…And the name is Dean – Not Ambrose." He didn't like people calling him by his last name. He took his vest from her and disappeared from the seamstress's office.

* * *

Emilia had heard and she saw the look on Seth's face when he saw Kali walking with Stephen and ended up following Roman and Seth to the cafeteria. She stepped up besides Seth and Roman and cleared her throat and watched as the two Shield members looked down at the small woman.

"Kali is very particular about who she talks to. There's only a hand full of us she trusts. If she considers you a friend then she's extremely loyal and fiercely protective; there is no one she protects more than her brother. You should've heard what she did when his ex-girlfriend cheated on Nick and they broke up. It wasn't pretty. She doesn't trust easy and if you want to get in her good graces growling at her won't do it." Word had already spread like wildfire about the Shield's interaction with Nemeth's little sister.

Kali was eating her chicken salad sandwich and could FEEL eyes boring into her. She was listening to Stephen as he talked about his wrestling training back in Dublin Ireland. She did love his accent. But he was nothing more than a really good friend. Her eyes snapped up as she watched two of the three members of the Shield walk into catering. The two-tone haired man from the trio was staring at her with his intriguing brown eyes. Her violet eyes fixed on the overly large man; actually he wasn't overly large he was just bigger than her.

He was kind of short as far as WWE wrestlers went standing at 6'1; he was 210lbs and his body was scary ripped. The black spandex short sleeve top he work to the ring looked painted on; as did his black cargo pants. His tactic vest was hanging on his shoulders because he hadn't snapped it across his chest yet. There was something about those men in their riot gear that made tons of female fans ovaries explode. Kali wouldn't lie; it did the same thing for her too.

Seth's eyes locked with her violet eyes and couldn't help but think of a field of violets.

Kali swallowed the bite in her mouth as she rolled her lips and blinked a few times and turned to look at Stephen when he asked her if she was ok. She just nodded.

Seth was curious. "What did she do?" His eyes wondered over to the mouse of a woman and couldn't imagine her hurting a fly. The top of her head came to his shoulders; she looked to be about 5'6 maybe 5'7. Those violet eyes would be the death of him.

Emilia giggled. The GF was on tour with her and Nick and when she found out that the GF had been messing with Orton, Kali snatched her by her hair and drug her into the ladies room and shoved her head in a toilet…she never uttered a word to the girl the whole time and just walked out and went to comfort her brother."

Roman smirked and couldn't help chuckling. "Small but packs a powerful punch eh?" He continued to chuckle as he watched Seth's mouth drop open.

"That sweet quiet girl…she…she stuck someone's head in a toilet?" Seth was almost too dumbfounded to even finish his train of thought.

"Not just anyone…Layla." Layla was no slouch as a Diva in the WWE, but once she cheated on Nick with Randy Orton, she got the worst reputation.

"What?" Seth's voice high pitched the question.

No matter how hard he tried, Seth could not take his eyes off of the mousey woman. Kali; he had to stop referring to her as a mouse, even though she was. Something must've happened to her to make her this way. Jacobi and Loralie would never steer them wrong; Emilia he wasn't so sure about, but Seth being Seth - naturally muttered an apology for assuming the worst about her friend. He had no idea so many people were friends with Nick Nemeth's sister. He'd seen her around the arenas and traveling with Nick a lot of the times, but he just figured she was his girlfriend; now he felt stupid.

"Earth to Seth!" Roman said loudly, waving his hand in front of Seth's face and shook his head when the man didn't flinch. "THIS IS YOUR WAKE-UP CALL, ROLLINS!"

Seth punched Roman in the arm because now his ear felt like it was ringing from being yelled into and headed in the direction of Kali and Stephen. He had to apologize. If his mother saw him treat the poor woman the way he had earlier, she would've chewed his ass to hell and back. He waited until Stephen stood up to go get some more food from catering and took his opportunity, slowly sliding in chair beside Kali.

Emilia giggled as she watched Roman rub his shoulder where Seth had socked him full force. "Is it just me or does he seem to have a thing for Kali?" She asked softly.

Roman chuckled. "Yea I'm thinking he might." Roman looked down as the aqua eyed temptress looked up at him and he swallowed hard. She'd been traveling on the road with them now for a few months and he'd never realized until recently just how beautiful she was.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely, going completely out of his on screen persona. Right now, he was just Seth Rollins from Davenport Iowa; trying to apologize to a woman for scaring the daylights out of her.

Kali's head snapped up and the deep voice asking her for permission to sat next to her. It was the smaller member of the Shield – Seth. That was his name she suddenly remembered Nick telling her their names in case she needed to know them. Her eyes locked with his chocolate orbs as she nodded slowly. She watched as he sat down.

The metal fold up chair suddenly looked like it belonged in a preschool; instead of in the WWE catering. She could smell him and he smelled wonderful. She leaned back in her chair as she picked up a slice of green apple. She was curious as to why he was sitting next to her. She smiled widely as she watched Emilia and Roman sit across from her. She stood up as the seamstress leaned over the table and they hugged tightly.

Emilia smiled softly. "You doing okay? The brute isn't bothering you is he?" as She nodded towards Seth.

Kali shook her head. "Nope." She said quietly.

Why couldn't Roman keep his girlfriend away for just a few minutes? Well technically Emilia wasn't his girlfriend, but he didn't miss the look on the big man's face a few minutes ago when they sat down at the table together. Seth wanted to strangle his friend for doing this because now there was no way he could apologize to Kali. He shot Roman a deadly glare while Emilia and Kali spoke quietly amongst themselves.

For some reason, Kali's voice never rose in pitch and it was either really low to where you had to strain to hear her or a mere whisper. "We need to head back." He announced roughly, standing up and tried not to show frustration, even though he clearly was. "Come on Roman, Dean's probably wondering where the hell we are."

Kali had a feeling in the pit of her stomach as she frowned and watched Seth practically dragged the big guy away. Maybe she offended him by not talking to him. Maybe he thought she was rude and stuck up because she wouldn't talk to him or the other Shield members. It was times like these she wish she was back to her old self.

She knew she was getting there.

Between Nick's support and going to therapy she could feel her old self returning. It was just taking longer than she'd hoped for. It had been five years. She excused herself with Stephen and Emilia both as she threw her trash away and walked out of catering as she headed down the hallway and into the ladies rest room. She locked herself in a stall as she closed the toilet lid and sat on it; she pulled her knees into her chest trying not to cry.

Once Kali got herself calmed down, she was pleasantly surprised she didn't cry. Her emotions were all over the place and knew if Nick figured out she'd been crying he wouldn't be happy and would strangle anyone who may have been the reason for her crying. She was happy to see Nick wasn't back in the dressing room yet as she walked back in; grabbing her camera and bag and headed down to the ring.

* * *

The show had gone fairly fast and the Shield guys had been out quite a big during Monday Night Raw.

Dean was pacing in the dressing room like a caged animal as he spun around his eyes snapped to the other two Shield members. "Are you guys ready? We've got to get in place for our match and then out Big Show beat down." He had re-wrapped his hands and wrists and was ready for the match he could feel his adrenaline rushing through his veins as he bounced on the balls of his feet getting himself ready to go as the three of them headed up the stairs to enter from the top like they always did.

The familiar Shield music cued and she watched as the Shield members descend the stairs and to the ring. Watching the two-tone haired man again that familiar feeling in her stomach was back and she couldn't imagine what it was from.

Seth squared his shoulders as he descended the stairs, all 3 members of the Shield – the Hounds of Justice – staring holes through the Big Show. Seth dived over the barricade as he flipped over and stopped in a standing position; his wet two toned hair hanging in his face menacingly. This mother fucker had a beating headed his way and Seth couldn't wait to do it.

Movement out of the corner cause Seth's attention and his chocolate brown eyes went to Kali who was squatting in the corner near the barricades snapping pictures of every move he and the guys made. He snapped out of it when Roman snapped his fingers in his face and got his head back in the ring.

They all surrounded the ring, looking like a pack of wild dogs waiting to strike. It didn't take long as all 3 of them piled on Big Show, beating him down within minutes.

Dean laid into Paul Wight. He'd broken script earlier and socked Roman as hard as he could in the jaw. Thinking he was a big bad ass. He was just a big over grown baby who threw temper tantrums. They'd already been given their scripts for WrestleMania and Randy Orton, Stephen Farrelly and Paul Wight (Big Show) were to lose to the Shield. Wight's script jump was just another way of protesting having to lose to the rookies. He wasn't sure how this big bastard was even still in the company as many times as he'd jumped script since they'd been there. Roman roared out as Seth and Dean lifted him and on the count of three gave him the triple power bomb. Dean talked shit to him a little as he watched Roman bump his jaw with his own fist a couple of times before leaving the ring; signaling the end of Raw.

* * *

Seth felt amazing every time he and the boys delivered a triple power bomb with Dean and Roman, all three of them completely jacked through the roof. The amount of adrenaline coursing through his veins was enough to probably blow the roof off the building and into outer space. He knew Roman was jacked as well, especially since he kept lightly socking his jaw with his hand. He knew Roman was sore about Wight's cheap shot earlier in the night, but they definitely got the mother fucker back.

The fans weren't sure who to cheer for since Wight was technically supposed to be a heel, but for some reason they began to like the Shield that night. Once in the back, Seth put Roman in a headlock while Dean went out for a much needed cigarette. "You need to tell Emilia to back off." He stated, releasing Roman with lightning coursing through his eyes. "I was trying to apologize to her friend earlier and she interfered."

Roman chuckled as he held his hands up. "Bro, Emilia and Kali have been friends since Emilia came on the road, she's gonna talk to the mouse whether you want her to or not. I'm not telling Emilia anything; hello I can't even tell the woman I want to go on a date with her. Kali is quiet and no one knows why except her and her brother. Neither one of them are talking. Apparently per Emilia if you just try to talk to her calmly she'll warm up but the volume of her voice never goes up. According to Nick he's been trying to get her to come back from wherever she's been. At least that's what Emilia said."

* * *

Kali grabbed the rental keys from Nick as she walked out to the parking garage and placed her things in the trunk and grabbed her black hoodie. She hadn't realized it was getting chilly outside. She knew when she got back to the hotel she was either going to work out in the hotel gym or maybe take a couple of laps in the pool. She needed something to help occupy her mind.

As she was walking back into the arena she looked down for a minute and was blindsided by a wall; or she thought it was a wall until she suddenly fell back onto her ass and squeaked out. She looked up and found wide chocolate eyes staring back at her. She watched as he started towards her; her legs started moving as the heels of her boots slid along the floor as she was trying to push herself back and away from the smaller Shield member. She was trying to push away to get away from him and ended up backing into a corner as she closed her eyes and buried her face in her knees.

Seth just stood there – unsure of what to do for the mouse of a girl.


	3. Ch 3 Pain, Brothers & Guilt

**Chapter 3** – Pain Brothers & Guilt

Loralie pulled her keys out and headed outside, pulling a cigarette out of her purse as soon as she was outside. Try as she might to cut back, this time of year was incredibly stressful because it was closing in to WrestleMania time; everyone wanted new ring attire for the biggest night in the WWE world - so she needed the nicotine fix badly. She stopped for a second to pull her cell phone out and checked it, making sure she had no messages. Taking a long drag, Loralie headed toward her rental car, not realizing who else was outside watching her every move.

Dean sat on the equipment trunk outside the back door as he inhaled the nicotine and let it filter through his body. He needed to calm his body down after that power bomb and match that they won of course. Monday Night Raw was officially over. He was going to be jacked up for at least a couple of hours, but it was okay once he and the remaining Shield members got back to their suite at the hotel they would order room service and calm down with a little Call of Duty. That he could handle.

Dean was enjoying the chill from the night air against his heated body. The shower had taken did nothing to help him. His blue/grey eyes watched as Loralie Thompson walked from the back door before stopping to check her phone. He walked over already having changed into his jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair was hanging in his face as he stopped and took a drag from his smoke. "Can you fix my pants?"

Loralie let out a shriek of surprise as she spun around and her hand went to her chest trying to calm her vastly beating heart.

Dean watched as she let out a yelp of surprise and spun around eyes wide. He'd clearly startled her as he held his hands up and chuckled. "I was just wondering if you could fix my cargo pants." He wondered curiously.

"Jesus Christ Dean, make some noise. I didn't realize you were out here." She calmed herself with a few deep breaths. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She lifted her shaky hand as she took a drag off her smoke; or at least tried too.

"Sorry…" Dean mumbled before pulling the zippo out of his pocket; flipping the metal lid open he ran the wheel along the seam of his jean covered thigh as the wick lit up immediately; he stepped closer and cupped the end of her cigarette. "You're cherry went out; suck woman." He instructed.

"W-What?" Loralie stuttered out.

"Sweetheart, you're cigarette went out." Dean winked down at her.

Loralie's cheeks flamed red as his words suddenly washed over her brain. She almost lost all function to breathe when she finally did as he told her so her cigarette would re-light.

"Yes…" Loralie mumbled as she took a drag from her smoke.

Dean quirked an eyebrow at the small woman. "Yes?"

Loralie chuckled. "Yes I can fix your pants. What's wrong with them?"

Boy that was a loaded question; she just didn't realize how loaded it was until she watched as he flicked his cigarette butt across the parking lot and stepped up next to her. His lips against the shell of her ear. "They are a little too tight in the crotch area; if you get what I mean. I'll bring them to you before Smackdown tomorrow."

With that being said he made his exit.

Loralie was mid-drag when Dean said that to her; her mouth fell open and her lit cigarette fell from between her lips and hit the ground as the wind rolled it away and she stood there completely dumbfounded. She looked over when the back door opened and Emilia came walking out.

"You ready to…What is wrong?" Emilia noticed the look on Loralie's face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Loralie answered honestly as she dug the rental keys from her back pocket. "Here you drive. I don't think my brain is functioning enough to actually operate heavy machinery right now." Emilia laughed as she took the keys and both girls got in the rental as Loralie started telling her what happened.

Clearly tonight was an interesting night all the way around.

It was a bottle of wine kind of night.

* * *

Seth knew he hurt her because he was exactly like a solid brick wall. The only difference is he had a softer exterior known as skin for her to bounce off of. He sighed, seeing the absolute terror in her violet eyes and knew he couldn't just pick her back up. She would freak out.

Seth slowly squatted down to be eyelevel with her, his voice low and deep when he spoke. "Are you alright? I'm not going to hurt you." It sounded like a soft rumble from deep within his chest. Seth tried sounding as soothing as possible. "Don't be scared." He inched closer, seeing her entire body trembling from head to toe and sucked in a sharp breath when tears filled her eyes. "Did I hurt you, Kali? Please just nod or shake your head."

Kali couldn't help when she nodded; she blinked and the tears slid down her cheeks. Apparently when she'd stumbled back from the impact she'd moved her foot a certain way and twisted her ankle; she could already feel it swelling in her black suede knee high boot.

She had her left leg pulled into her as she unzipped her boot and she watched as Seth lowered himself from a squat onto his knees as he gently pulled her boot from her leg. Kali couldn't help as she slapped a hand over her mouth to contain the shriek in her chest. God damn that hurt. She started to reach down to remove her sock and Seth stopped her from touching it and pulled it off. Her ankle and the top of her foot was already starting to bruise.

"Shit, fuck, damn it." Seth cursed, pissed off with himself for not watching where he was going. He knew he hurt her as soon as the tears began and felt horrible because he was reasoning for this.

Nick was going to strangle him.

"Come on, you have to go to the trainer and you can't walk on it. I'm carrying you." He was giving her fair warning and slid one arm around her waist, the other beneath her legs and lifted her up princess style against him. Somehow, he didn't jostle her ankle and the fact she wasn't making a sound just scared him further. She really was a mute and Seth didn't like that. "Kali, breathe. You're going to be fine."

Kali was glad he was kind enough to place her boot and sock in her lap so they didn't get lost or left behind. Those were her favorite boots. As soon as he scoped her up into his arms; her arms went around his neck and she grabbed onto his t-shirt with both fists. She noticed he had on black skinny jeans, black sneakers and a red t-shirt with some kind of design on the front; his hair was still wet from his obvious shower but pulled back into a tight bun and he had a black baseball cap on his head slightly pulled to the right.

She hadn't been THIS close to another guy in five years – at least not one that wasn't her brother. She was officially freaked out, but she couldn't let herself have a panic attack or she'd pass out and freak out her brother. She fished her cell out of her pocket and sent a quick text message to Nick letting him know she had a small accident but that she was okay and on her way to the trainer's office. She knew Nick would freak out but hopefully her telling him she was okay beforehand would smooth it over.

But she was doubtful.

* * *

"What happened Seth?" Larry demanded as he watched the Shield member carrying Nick's little sister; which surprised the hell out of him, everyone knew she didn't get physically close to guys. "Jesus Kali, your foot is swelled to hell." He finally noticed her left foot as Seth set her on the exam table.

"She clobbered into me while walking down the hallway. Turned the corner and BAM there she was, I had no time to stop." Seth's voice was full of regret. "Is it broken?" He asked curiously.

"I'm not sure yet…" Larry held his hand up, silencing the man and began touching her ankle, frowning when she hissed out. "I'm afraid you might have to go to the hospital to get this x-rayed, Kali. It looks pretty bad, kiddo."

Now Seth felt like a complete dick and lowered his eyes to the floor.

* * *

Nick read Kali's text and immediately ran to the trainer's office. He saw Roman and Dean standing against the wall opposite the trainer's office before he went bursting through the door.

Kali was quickly enveloped into Nick's arms as she hugged him back. "I'm okay Nicky. I promise." She whispered in his ear.

Nick looked down at her swelling ankle. "Yea well if you're okay; why is your foot changing colors as its swelling? What the hell happened?" His eyes turned towards Seth from the Shield. "What the fuck did you do to my sister?" His voice was dripping with venom. He started to take a step towards 1/3 of the Shield; not really giving a shit if he was part of the Shield. He stopped when a hand wrapped around his arm and jerked him to a stop as his eyes softened a bit and looked back at his sister. "What sweetie?"

Kali shook her head as she pulled him back. "I wasn't watching where I was going and looked down for a minute and ran into him. It wasn't his fault. Please don't be mad."

* * *

Nick's current girlfriend April –also known as AJ Lee to the WWE world- was placing her things in the rental car she shared with Nick and his sister Kali; when she received an urgent text message from Nick from inside the arena. "Oh no!" She exclaimed as she whirled around, dropping all of her things in the trunk and slammed the lid before hightailing it inside. Nick's text said Kali's ankle had either been twisted or completely broken, they couldn't determine it yet, but Nick needed her at the moment. He was currently outside of Larry's office pacing like a caged animal while the Shield guys stood off to the side and Seth's head was hanging. "What happened, Nick? Is she-?" She cringed when a scream resonated through the door.

"S-She has to have her ankle reset. It completely snapped out of place." Nick said solemnly, wincing with every scream that came from inside that office. "She won't let anyone in there to be with her. I was hoping-"

April grabbed Nick's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before she pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek, trying to keep her own fears at bay for Kali. "She's going to be fine. I will go check on her as soon as the screaming stops. I don't think it would do her good for me to watch her scream bloody murder." Her voice remained soft and low.

* * *

"What the hell happened anyway bro?" Roman demanded, directing that question to Seth.

"I smashed into her and her ankle popped out of place." Seth muttered, readjusting his hat, which he did when he was worried about anything and shook his head, so much regret and remorse on his face. "She's so damn small and I couldn't stop myself from plowing into her." Actually, he had words with Paul Wight right before smashing into Kali, so he was pissed off. He cringed along with everyone, including Dean, when another ear-piercing scream echoed out of the room. "Christ…"

Dean never knew what to say in situations like his. He nudged Seth. "She'll be okay man."

Roman walked over and squeezed his best friends shoulder. "You didn't do it on purpose man. I'm sure she's not blaming you." He could see one of his best friends absolutely tearing himself up over this. He'd wanted to talk to her and apologize about scaring her earlier and didn't get the chance too. "Bro, you can still talk to her."

Nick looked over at the members of the shield as they were all three leaning against the wall. "Why is it you want to talk to Kali anyways? She doesn't need someone fucking with her. She's got enough going on in her life right now." Nick glared at the largest member of the Shield. "You tell me why I should allow you even three seconds of my sister's time."

He sighed heavily when he felt April's hand on his forearm; he ripped both hands through his hair. "I don't mean to sound like an asshole, but my sister is the only person in my family that I give a shit about and she's come so far in the last five years because at one point I didn't think I would ever get her back. Anything you say to her I don't want it to reverse everything the doctors have done for her. I'm not going to dictate my sister's life. If she wants to talk to you it's up to her. I'm just letting you know if you do or say anything to hurt her I'll kick the shit out of you; I don't care if you three decimate me – I will get my licks in I can guarantee you that."

"Nick, calm down." A hint of authority entered April's voice, her hand finding his to try to keep him settled. "He is not going to hurt your sister. He simply wants to apologize for scaring her earlier when they cornered her outside of their locker room. Correct?" She eyed the two-tone haired man with a soft smile.

Seth nodded silently. "Yeah." He muttered.

* * *

Kali watched as the trainer put her ankle in a white plastic hard brace after wrapping it with an ace bandage; he wrapped the Velcro around the plastic brace to hold it in place and keep her ankle stable. She pulled her boot off her other foot and put her sneaker on her right foot. Thank God Nick had insisted she bring sneakers incase her feet started bothering her; even though they didn't those boots were so comfortable she could sleep, swim, jog and work out in them. She carefully stood from the exam table mindful not to put weight on her left foot as the trainer handed her the crutches. She hobbled over and opened the door and saw everyone standing in the hallway.

All eyes looked toward the trainer's door when it opened. Seth instantly went to her side before her brother could, frowning at the bandage on her foot. "She doesn't need to be walking right now, Doc."

"Walking will actually help with the healing process, Seth." Larry argued, shaking his head and looked over at Nick, who came to the other side of Kali. "She's going to be extremely sore tomorrow, so I've restricted her to the hotel rooms and the locker rooms in the arenas until her ankle his fully healed. She has pain killers she can take along with Vicodin for the pain and extra ice packs if she needs them. That's really all I can do for her; if the pain gets worse we can prescribe something stronger."

"Thanks, Doc." Nick looked down at his sister and felt his heart break at the amount of pain in her eyes, immediately lifting her up with ease in his arms. "I agree with Seth, you don't need to be walking right now." He walked away with his sister down the hallway, already saying his piece to 1/3 of the Shield.

"You'll have your chance if you're patient." April reached out to touch Seth's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good evening, gentlemen." Turning, she took the crutches from Larry and followed Nick down the hallway.

"Larry gave me crutches I would've been fine walking on them." Kali murmured as she looked over Nick's shoulder and locked eyes with the smaller Shield man who looked genuinely worried about her. She frowned as she watched him get further and further away as Nick carried her to the rental. "I heard what you said to him. You didn't need to be such a jerk. He didn't do this, I walked into him and he was feeling bad enough without you ripping his ass." She whispered as her frown deepened. The pain killer shot the doctor gave her were a mistake they always made her emotional.

It was official.

No one in the world could make him feel like such a dick like his sister could. "Look sweetie, I know it's not his fault. But I also don't want him hurting you. I know my overprotectiveness is kicking into high gear, but I wasn't expecting to hear you screaming in pain." He gently placed her in the car. "Please let me just get you back to the hotel and I'll go apologize. I promise."

* * *

Dean watched as Nick disappeared down the hallway carrying his sister and then Emilia disappeared with them as well.

"C'mon man let's get back to the hotel; maybe Nick will let you in to talk with her. Someone said they don't room together so I think the odds are in your favor." He tried to sound positive about it, but knew he wasn't sounding it at all.

"Yea c'mon bro, maybe the ride back to the hotel will calm everyone down." Roman stated as he patted Seth on the back softly.

Roman and Dean would support the man as if he were their real brother. It had been that way since they started in NXT – WWE Developmental; nothing would change the friendship and brother bond the three of them had together.

Seth nodded solemnly as he followed his friends and brother to the rental car. He needed to apologize to her now more than ever; and that was just what he was going to do once they got back to the hotel.


	4. Ch 4 Completely Content

**Chapter 4** – Completely Content

Seth paced back and forth outside of the hotel room. He knew when he was in character he looked very intimidating and scary, but honestly Seth was a teddy bear. The guilt was eating him alive slowly for what he did to Kali and he couldn't help wanting to see her. He wanted to make sure she was alright. Dean had gone up to the roof to try to relax a little and Roman was down in the pool; so that left him alone to wallow in his guilt. Stopping, Seth squared his shoulders and knocked on the door before he lost his nerve, sucking in a sharp breath.

Kali's left foot was propped up on a pillow and Nick had finally left her alone. He was worse than a doting mother hen. She knew he was worried about her but she just wanted him to go he was too mothering and she couldn't breathe easy with him smothering her. Nick had been gone an hour already and she was finally comfortable.

Larry had told her not to remove the white plastic brace or the bandage for longer than 20 minutes to shower or bathe and then she had to put them both back on immediately. She had gotten dressed into black cotton shorts and a white t-shirt and her hair was still left down.

She heard someone knock as she grabbed her crutches and carefully made her way across the floor to the door. She was slightly surprised to see Seth staring back at her when she opened the door. She wobbled to the side and silently invited him in.

Seth frowned at her hobbling and shook his head, wrapping a strong arm around her waist without preamble. "Wrap your arm around my neck." He murmured in a low rumble, lowering his mouth to hover over her ear. Taking the crutches away from her and set them aside, Seth carefully lifted her into his arm; trying not to jostle her left ankle as he took her over to the bed, the door closing of its own accord behind them.

Seth set her down and then eased down beside her, seeing her wince slightly and looked down at her brace covered foot, his chest tightening. "What did Larry say?" He asked, keeping his voice low and quiet. "How long will it take you to heal?"

"Umm, a few weeks." She answered softly. "Nick is going to be the protective mother hen until I'm back on both feet; just a word of warning. I'm surprised he didn't camp out on the couch tonight." Her voice going nowhere above a whisper. It was a good thing she turned the TV off or he probably wouldn't be able to hear her.

She could feel her ankle throbbing slightly and knew she had to get it elevated again. She grimaced as she scooted back onto the bed and placed the pillow under her foot again before leaning back against the pillows and headboard. "I'm really sorry about Nicky; sometimes his overprotectiveness spills out and onto other people." She apologized quietly.

"I don't blame him. I would be the same way if it was my sister being mowed down by a behemoth." Seth grunted, lowering his eyes from hers to once again stare at the injury. He couldn't believe what a horrible injury he caused her all because she'd bumped into him. "Let me help you." He cupped her soft calf in his hand and lifted her entire leg up with ease, placing it further on the pillow after placing another one beneath the first.

"The more elevated you have it, the less pain you'll feel and it'll help with the swelling." His eyes finally locked with violet and Seth felt as though he was being drawn to her magnetically. "I wanted to apologize earlier for how harsh I was towards you tonight. My Mom would kick my ass if she saw the way I treated a beautiful woman."

Kali blushed at the beautiful woman comment before reaching out and touching his forearm. "I'm okay." She whispered. "I know that a few of the Divas in back have been messing with you guys and that whole ring rat fiasco a few weeks ago didn't help and not to mention the veterans have been jumping script to get a few extra punches and shit in. I fully understand where you guys were coming from earlier. It honestly can't be easy being the new guys and taking shit from all the veterans who don't make it easy for you."

She could smell his scent as it filled her room entirely. "There's nothing really to apologize for. I'm just sorry I ran into you and then Nicky chewed your ass. He really shouldn't have done that."

"He had every right, no apology necessary." Seth waved her off dismissively, seeing she had a stubborn streak to her and found it incredibly adorable. She was a beautiful woman from the top of her beautiful dark honey blonde haired head to the tips of her blue painted toenails. "And you're not okay. I'm going to make sure I reimburse you for any doctor bills you have or whatever else you need. This was my fault and I'm taking responsibility for it. Do you need anything? Can I get you something?"

"Every apology made is necessary; otherwise it wouldn't be being made. Larry doesn't charge me for medical stuff because I'm Nick's sister." She whispered as she locked eyes with the chocolate eyed guy sitting near her feet. She felt like a mouse compared to this huge man. She sucked in a breath as a pain zipped through her ankle and her hands fisted by her sides.

"Why don't you take a pain pill it will take the edge off?" Seth asked softly.

Kali shook her head. "I don't want any prescribed painkillers because they make me emotional." Kali sighed softly when the pain subsided. "How about you watch a movie with me and help me keep my mind off the pain? Because right now I would give up international spy secrets if I had any."

Seth had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at her joke, even though she still remained quiet and nodded. "Of course, anything you want. I'm at your disposal right now." He walked around the to the other side of the bed and slid into it beside her, carefully wrapping an arm around her shoulders and felt her lean against him. His body heat would hopefully be enough to relax her along with her ankle. "Don't tense." He instructed, running his fingers through the tips of her hair. "So what movie are we watching? Please tell me it's nothing sappy. I think you need a comedy personally."

Kali covered mouth s she stifled a giggle. "I think you might be right about the comedy. I could always torture you with a chick flick, but I won't. I like the action movies more thanks to Nick. Besides my favorite movie Transformers is on. I never pass up a chance to watch it or any of the sequels."

She grabbed the remote and hit the button for the TV and they caught it just as it was starting. She inhaled slowly as she enjoyed him playing with her hair. It felt so good and so relaxing. She burrowed into his side further as her head rested against his chest. She sucked in a breath as she fisted part of his shirt. She couldn't help tensing; every once in a while the pain would catch her off guard and it would just hurt.

She couldn't understand why but for some reason she wasn't panicking or freaking out. This man who was gigantic compared to her was sitting in her bed with his arm around her and she just felt content.

…Completely content.

* * *

Once Emilia and Loralie got to their shared hotel room, Emilia stepped into the bathroom and pulled her purple crocheted bikini on, it was actually a nice shade and went well with her skin tone. She was in desperate need of a swim. She'd kept running into Roman all damn night and every time she couldn't help admiring his well-toned arms with his right shoulder tattooed in a weave sort of pattern and his long ravenous hair as it hung in his face when he walked around backstage in character.

Emilia pulled a pair of black board shorts on and grabbed a hotel towel as she made her way downstairs to the pool room. It was closed off after 9 PM, but the hotel staff usually let the wrestlers and WWE staff in so they could swim in privacy without being bugged or watched by fans. She kicked off her flip flops and stripped off her shorts after setting down her towel.

Grey eyes watched from the deep end of the pool as she prepared to jump in. He watched as her dainty foot dipped her toes into the water to check the temperature. Those long tanned legs of hers; he didn't mind admitting he would like them wrapped around his waist…actually he wouldn't mind wrapping her legs around his neck and wearing her like a feed bag with his tongue buried deep inside of her…

Roman shook his head from those thoughts before he ended up with a painful erection; which is what he got every time he locked his eyes with those aqua orbs of hers. "C'mon in the water feels great!" Roman announced as he stood to his full height in the middle of the pool.

Emilia's head snapped up as she nearly passed out as she saw none other than Roman Reigns standing in the pool. He was wet. He was half naked. His hair was soaked and hanging down. The water barely hit just below his chest and his magnificent pectorals were on display for her vision. Her eyes were about to burst into flames and fall out of their sockets. 'Breathe in – Breathe out: repeat.' She kept telling herself in her brain. If she didn't remind herself to breathe she was going to pass out and belly flop into the pool and die of embarrassment.

"Roman…" Emilia finally found her voice. "What are you doing down here? I figured you guys would've all been passed out by now."

Roman chuckled as he moved through the water closer to where she was standing at the edge of the pool; he watched as she dropped down and placed her feet and legs in the water allowing herself to get used to the temperature. "We probably would have been but Seth had an unfortunate run in with Nick's sister and I'm pretty sure he's up in her room begging for forgiveness as we speak."

"Oh no! What happened?" Emilia asked concerned for her quiet friend. "Is she okay?"

Roman nodded slightly apprehensive. "Seth was walking down the hall at the arena and they ran into each other; she stumbled back and dislocated her ankle. Larry fixed her up but she's going to be on crutches for a few weeks; she's on strict hotel room and locker room lockdown. Seth felt so guilty. It was bad." He informed Kali's friend.

Emilia frowned. "I'll have to take my girl some coffee in the morning since she's on hotel and arena arrest."

Roman chuckled as he moved closer to the side of the pool that Emilia was sitting on the side of. "So why aren't you in the water yet woman?" He asked nonchalantly.

Emilia smiled softly. "I don't know, the water is kind of cold. I don't want to freeze any of my important lady parts off if I get in that water."

"Hmmm, that would be a shame if you lost any of your important lady parts." Roman couldn't help commenting on her own comment and chuckled when he watched her cheeks pink up at his words. "Sorry I couldn't help saying it." He admitted.

Emilia shook her head as she kicked her foot and threw water on Roman - not that he wasn't already wet but she couldn't help laughing as his mouth dropped open; clearly he wasn't expecting her to do that.

"Wow, did you really just splash me?" Roman's voice went low with the question.

"Me…splash water…at you?" She asked trying to act innocent. Before she smirked. "You mean…like this?" She kicked her foot again and the water was completely thrown all over Roman's hair and in his face.

"That's it. I was going to offer to keep you and your lady parts warm if you came into the pool and now…Now I'm just not going to be a nice guy anymore." Roman stated honestly.

Roman had a nice sized smile on his face and looked super handsome; which was before he grabbed both of Emilia's feet and pulled her straight into the pool.

Thus starting a monumental water fight among the two.

* * *

Dean stretched out on the lounge chair on the roof of the hotel; which was there the hotel had flown in sand and set it up in a beach setting so people could go up and tan during the day and relax at night. He reached towards the ground and grabbed a long neck bottle of beer and twisted the top; flicking it across the roof as he took a long swig of the cool alcoholic beverage.

The major door to the roof opened as his blue/grey eyes looked over and saw Loralie walked onto the roof barefoot. "You following me seamstress?" Dean asked in his gritty voice.

Loralie's emerald eyes widened as she stopped in her tracks and shook her head. "I can leave." She wasn't sure what to think as she stepped backwards.

Dean sat up. "No – no, you can stay I was only kidding sweetheart." He watched as she walked over and sat in the lounge chair next to him. He reached down and grabbed another beer before twisting the top off and handing it to her.

Loralie wasn't sure about Dean handing her a beer. "Umm…I don't…"

Dean chuckled. "I just opened it, I promise it's not tainted or drugged and if we wake up in bed together tomorrow morning, it's only because we got blitzed on three beers a piece and passed out in bed together. That would be extremely pathetic since I can hold way more liquor than that."

Loralie couldn't contain her laughter as she took the beer he offered her. She leaned back in the chair as she took a sip of her beer.

"Oh come on, don't be such a catholic school girl about that beer; take a nice healthy swig." Dean chastised.

Loralie wrinkled her nose. "I'm not going to chug beer like a frat brother Dean." She laughed as she started to take a sip again.

Dean chuckled as he watched her tip the bottle up again as he leaned over and tipped her bottle up more. "If you're gonna share my beer at least drink like a 21 year old college student."

Loralie squealed out as she attempted to push Dean's hand away but to no avail. She took three really big swallows before he let go of her bottle. "Oh my God, I can't believe you did that." She laughed as she swatted his t-shirt covered chest.

"SEE THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! Now you're drinking beer the right way." Dean crowed.

Loralie couldn't help but think what a character Dean Ambrose was suddenly becoming. If tonight was any indication – things in the near future were going to be very interesting.


	5. Ch 5 Never Forget

**Chapter 5** – Never Forget

Seth couldn't stop thinking about the previous night with Nick's beautiful little sister, Kali. She was as sweet as ever, especially snuggling against him to burrow in his warmth. He tried making her relax as much as possible, not wanting her to jostle her foot too much. They talked a little and she admitted she couldn't understand why she was so relaxed around him; why she wasn't freaking out. She told him she didn't understand it, but she wouldn't question it until there was an actual reason TOO question it.

They watched Transformers and Transformers 2 before finally succumbing to sleep. Seth had asked if she wanted him to leave and she just tightened her arm around his waist, sleeping right on his chest with her ear over his heart. It was the best night sleep Seth had ever gotten, even though he'd only slept 4 hours. He definitely wanted to see Kali again and possibly take her out on a date once her ankle healed.

Dean was chain smoking like a freight train in the front seat while Seth was driving. He looked over and saw the man had the goofiest look on his face. "You went to see her last night didn't you?" When Seth just nodded Dean groaned. "What? We don't have enough pussies in this group with that one back there. Now you've joined the pussification club." Dean rolled his eyes as he smacked his head against the window a couple of times thinking if he did that he would be able to get that damn woman off his mind.

Nope; no such luck. He gulped down his black coffee and lit another smoke. He got ZERO sleep the night before because every time he closed his eyes he saw HER! It was fine. His body was rebelling against him now. He would just be a dick so he wouldn't let himself fall for her. That was his plan and he would stick to it.

"Pussification club? Where did that come from?" Seth asked with a chuckle. He looked over at Dean who threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the big man in the back. Seth looked in the rearview mirror at Roman sitting in the back seat sipping his coffee with a shit eating grin on his face. "Okay big man…What gives? You're NEVER this cheerful before you've had your whole cup of coffee."

Roman chuckled as he took another sip of his coffee. "I ran into the beautiful Emilia last night at the hotel pool. We had an interesting conversation and then we had an even more interesting water fight. One that I'm not ashamed to admit I wouldn't mind repeating at least once a week with her in that purple bikini."

* * *

Nick looked across the front seat and could tell there was something different about Kali this morning. "Okay what the hell is going on with you?"

"You mean other that the fact that I feel like I have a thousand hat pins in my ankle?" She asked quietly. "I actually had a good night sleep even if it was only four hours. Be prepared for cranky Kali in the very near future; especially if I can't get this pain to stop." She warned her big brother. He was very much her best friend, but he knew when she was in pain it was never pretty.

Nick frowned. "I wish you would just take the vicodin Larry gave you. It will at least diminish the pain sweetie." He was trying to reason with her even though he knew none of it was going to work. "Did you get to talk to Seth?"

Kali nodded. "Yea he said he was sorry for hurting me and is trying to take all the blame but I'm not letting him. And please drop the vicodin issue. I'm not taking them." She hated prescription pain killers they made her emotional and made her want to cry and she didn't want to do that right now. She'd literally enjoyed sleeping on Seth's chest the night before he was so warm and comfortable; that part she would keep to herself.

* * *

Kali couldn't have been more fuckin annoyed at this point. She'd been stuck in the damn car for the last 3½ hours. She wanted to scream and yell and swing her crutches at her brother, but for right now she just wanted him to give her – her fuckin crutches so she could get out of the fuckin car and go see Emilia, Loralie and Jacobi; she knew the girls would be in catering waiting for her.

The whole way to the arena Nick would not shut up about the pain pills. What part of she did NOT want to TAKE them wasn't he getting? She watched as her brother got out of the rental car, took his bags and walked away leaving her there to fend for herself.

Nick watched as Seth and the rest of the Shield pulled in as he was walking by he shook his head. "Word of warning, if you go talk to her she's a bit on the cranky side from the pain." He tapped Seth's shoulder with his fist and continued into the arena.

Kali tried sleeping some on the way to the arena but Nick just wouldn't shut up and she was so annoyed she was ready to shove BOTH crutches up his ass sideways! She growled in frustration as she threw her door open got out and slammed the door shut as she turned and bounced on her right foot to the back of the vehicle as she opened the hatch and then climbed in on her hands and knees trying to get her crutches unburied from all of Nick's bags.

"Thanks for the warning, but I think I can handle it." He clapped Nick on the back harshly and smirked, walking past him toward the beautiful agitated woman trying to get her crutches. He really wanted to sock Nick in the mouth for leaving her to fend for herself, the dick! "Need some help?" Seth asked from behind and blinked when Kali stumbled back, losing her footing, right into his arms. He shot a nasty glare in Nick's way, the man already heading inside of the arena and shook his head, lifting Kali in his strong arms with ease while grabbing her crutches for her. "Your brother is being an asshole." He stated, heading toward the rest of his teammates. "What gives?"

Kali had never been so happy to see Seth in her life when he caught her from falling on her ass once again. "It's not that he's being an asshole he just thinks I'm being stubborn and he's right I am. He wants me to take the vicodin because the pain is much worse today; it's always worse the second day no matter what. But I hate taking prescription painkillers they make me jittery and emotional and I don't feel like forcing myself to cry and feel like a shaking crack head the whole night. So I took some extra strength Tylenol and it's sort of working."

She frowned. "Sorry I didn't mean to throw that at you. If you want you can dump me off at Nick's dressing room. I've got to get started on the photos from last night before Smackdown starts in a couple of hours." Her fingers were subconsciously running through the quarter of blonde hair on the right side of his head.

Seth chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Don't worry about it, you can dump anything on me anytime, beautiful." He assured her, kissing the top of her head Seth really wanted to chase Nick down and sock him in the mouth, but he was more focused on getting Kali somewhere she could rest and relax her ankle. "How about we grab your things from your brother's room and you can hang out with the Shield tonight? We'll get a couch brought in so that way you can prop your ankle up."

Before she realized it she was nodding in agreement. Once again she was putting her trust and her life in this man's arms for some unforeseen reason. Kali couldn't believe how nice Seth was being. "You know you don't have to be so nice. I still don't blame you for the ankle. I was looking down when I ran into you. I should've gotten more than a busted ankle."

Roman chuckled. "So you are hanging with us tonight, Miss Nemeth?" He asked.

Kali's eyes widened as she looked over at Roman and flinched slightly. If she thought Seth was huge, Roman was freaking gigantic. "Umm - sure." She stated in her normal whisper of a voice.

Seth chuckled when he felt her physically jump in his arms. "Don't worry Kali, Roman won't hurt ya. He's just a big old teddy bear."

Roman smirked. "Yea I got your teddy bear hanging bro." He stated as he grabbed the crotch of his jeans. "Sorry for the offense Miss. Nemeth." Roman was still a gentleman and would never want to offend any woman who worked in the company.

Kali covered her mouth as she stifled a soft giggle. "I'm not easily offended Mr. Reigns." She stated.

Roman had to admit he was damn curious why she whispered. But that was her business and if she wanted anyone to know she would tell them.

Seth just shook his head with a chuckle. Though he was on cloud nine when she giggled but then covered it up; it was still something he enjoyed the sound of.

She knew eventually her whispering was going to get on his nerves and he would probably ask why and she'd have to tell him. She wasn't sure but there was a knot in her stomach when he was this close to her. Seth walked them to Nick's room and she was thankful he wasn't there. She pointed to the red laptop bag and the black rolling suitcase and Roman grabbed both for her and then the trio with Kali headed to the Shield's locker room.

Nick said he nearly lost her, Seth's curiosity did burn bright, but he refused to drag the past up for her. It was painful, that much was clear. When Kali was ready, she'd tell him, but first she had to gain his trust. Once they arrived in the Shield locker room, Seth was pleased to find a couch already waiting and knew Roman had requested it, gently setting Kali down. He got her laptop out for her and set it on her lap, after propping her foot up, and moved the monitor over to where she could watch it with him. "Comfortable?" He asked in a soft rumble.

Kali smiled softly as she nodded. "Thank You." She watched as he nodded while grabbed his back and disappearing into the bathroom so he could change. She started working on her travel packets and looked up when she heard the bathroom door squeak. She had to learn how to breathe once more as she suddenly realized he was in his black cargo pants, black boots, black skin tight shirt and was carrying his vest in his hand along with his black gloves. Oh…My…God…EXHALE – INHALE & Repeat. Her head snapped back to the laptop screen as she tried to ignore the fact that his whole upper body looked as though he'd been stung by a swarm of bees and his skin was having an allergic reaction. The knot in her gut tightened and was even more unbearable when he sat next to her on the couch.

Seth was oblivious to Kali checking him out and slowly undressing him with her eyes, too concerned about her ankle. He knew she would be in a lot of pain for several more weeks and didn't know what to do about it. If he could trade places with her, he would in a heartbeat. Seth vowed to do whatever he could to help her until she was healed. There was no way Kali could be attracted to a brute like him, but if they could be friends he would take it. He already knew he wanted her in his life in SOME capacity. "How's the work going?" He asked, jolting her out of her thoughts and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, didn't mean to break your concentration."

Kali could feel her cheeks heat up when he startled her. "Um, it's going okay. I got all of the Main Event photos done; sometimes it's easier than it looks." She suddenly realized he had a really nice smile. His beard was nicely trimmed. He was so good looking.

Where in the sam hell did that come from?

DAMN there goes that knot tightening in her stomach again. She frowned as she looked at her computer screen again.

"What's wrong?" Seth noticed that frown instantly and saw her wince, his eyes darting down to the braced foot. He knew she refused to take pain killers, but the Tylenol obviously wasn't getting the job done. What Seth didn't realize was she winced purposefully to make him think she was in pain when she really wasn't. So his hand slid beneath her calf and Seth began rubbing it very gently, hoping that would help relax her a little. The less she tensed the less pain she'd feel in her foot.

She didn't mean to fake a pain, but she couldn't exactly explain why she was frowning. And now God was punishing her for faking a pain because Seth was rubbing her jean covered calve and it didn't matter if it was flesh to flesh because his touch was sending shocks up and down her leg. She leaned back against the back of the couch as her curls fanned out behind her. She was trying to breathe but it just wasn't happening.

Kali couldn't help as she jetted forward and grabbed his hands. "Stop, please. It tickles. I'm very ticklish and I don't want you to get hurt." She was ticklish in certain spots, but she had to lie to get him to stop doing that. It might've felt wonderful but it was doing things to her body; things she was scared of feeling.

Things she hadn't felt in a very long time.

Seth blinked, noticing how fast she moved and the way her breathing turned heavier. Her chest rose and fell rapidly from him rubbing her calf.

Did this…turn her on?

Tickling her sounded appetizing, but Seth didn't want to do anything that would hurt her or her ankle further. "Sorry." He muttered, releasing her leg instantly and moved to stand from the couch, running a hand through his hair as he tied it back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck. "You've gotta be starved. I'm heading to the cafeteria; do you want me to bring you back anything?" Even if she said no, he was still bringing her a plate full of food.

"Come on Roman; let's go get some sustenance, man." Dean had gone outside for his pre-show train smoke; once the show started he wouldn't touch another cigarette until it was finished.

Roman nodded as he stood and followed Seth out the door.

* * *

Kali watched as the two Shield members left. Once they were all gone and she was in the locker room alone she exhaled shakily. She couldn't tell what the hell was going on with herself at this point. The knot in her stomach eased up once Seth left the room, but the second he sat next to her it tightened and when he touched her, the tension as nearly unbearable. She swallowed as she closed her laptop and set it aside. She leaned over and grabbed her crutches as she pulled herself up to a standing position and headed for the door. She had to pee something fierce and she didn't want to use the rest room the boys all changed in; that just seemed awkward. She hobbled carefully down to the ladies rest room.

Once she got done in the rest room she got her hands washed as she walked around the slight corner to leave the bathroom, the lights went out and she was suddenly grabbed and drug to the corner of the wall. A heavy body was holding her against the wall and a hand covered her mouth.

"It's been a while since I've seen you around Kali. I see you're traveling with your brother again and now you've got that Shield idiot fawning all over you. I'm glad you seem to be having such a great time. Don't you forget I got to you once; I can and will get to you again." He ran his tongue up her cheek and listened to her whimper. "See you around baby."

Kali slid down the wall as she pulled her knees into her chest and began to cry, burying her face in her knees. She could NEVER forget that voice. Not even if he life depended on it.

Too bad she couldn't put a face with that voice.


	6. Ch 6 The Floor Is Yours

**Chapter 6** – The Floor Is Yours

One second the voice was there and next he was gone. Kali just needed to get back to the locker room. She couldn't remember where her crutches were to save her life and she couldn't even get herself to stand up. She crawled on her hands and knees in the dark towards the door. Thankful the light from the hallway was shining under it or she would literally be stuck. She poked her head out and noticed the hallway was completely void of anyone. Which meant everyone was in catering or in their dressing rooms getting ready for Smackdown which was starting in an hour. She carefully crawled down the hallway, she thought she heard someone coming as she backed herself between two equipment trunks, burying her face in her knees again as she couldn't get the voice out of her head. The tears poured down her cheeks. She was literally terrified he would come back. He was already back and now he was getting inside her head again.

On the way back to the dressing room, Seth had to deal with Dean's growling and surliness yet again. He seriously had to either take the plunge with Emilia or find someone that looked like her and take his frustrations out. Either way, the man had to get laid and NOW. "Stop, did you hear that?" Seth froze in the hallway, hearing a somewhat distant sniffle and looked at Dean. "What the hell?" He handed the food over to Dean and started moving in the direction of the sniffling, his heart breaking at the sight of Kali curled up between 2 equipment trunks crying her eyes out. "Shit, it's Kali and she doesn't have her crutches. Kali, it's Seth. I'm going to carry you back to the dressing room okay?" Whatever happened while he was gone, it scared her half to death. "Grab onto me, sweetheart."

Kali's head snapped up when she heard Seth's voice, second time today she'd never been so happy to see him. She could feel her whole body trembling and her breathing was completely erratic as she watched him move the equipment trunks and squat down next to her. She didn't have to be told to grab onto him; she threw her arms around his neck before he got the full invitation out. She felt his arms as he lifted her and stood. She couldn't help burying her face in the side of his neck as she tried to calm down, but it just wasn't happening.

"Roman, run down and get Nick."

Roman didn't even hesitate as he took off down the hallway; he didn't even stop to knock on the 'Show Offs' door. He threw it open. "Hey, it's your sister – something happened to her." Roman advised.

"Show me." Nick paled slightly as he took off following the 'Enforcer' of the Shield.

Seth had Kali cradled on his lap with her face remaining buried in the side of his neck when Nick and Roman arrived, sitting on the couch. He looked at Nick and held his hand up, shaking his finger. Kali was silently crying against him and it was killing him to hear her. The amount of pain in her quiet sobbing made him want to murder whoever caused her to do it in the first place. "She wasn't attacked, I don't think." He stated, feeling Nick sit down beside them and continued running his fingers through Kali's hair. "Someone definitely scared her though; she's shaking like a fucking leaf."

Dean had been outside smoking so when he came back into the arena and into the Shield's locker room he didn't expect what he saw. "What happened?" Roman leaned over and quietly explained what had transpired.

Nick sighed with a heavy heart and swallowed his anger down; having a sinking feeling he knew what happened. Kali hadn't told him who her attacker had been, but don't think he didn't try. She was very stubborn and refused to speak at all at first, but slowly Nick got her to start whispering and talking softly. This would definitely be a big blow to her progress and Nick wanted to kill whoever had hurt his baby sister.

"Kal…" He whispered, tears shining in his eyes because he felt absolutely helpless and had no idea what to do. He suddenly looked up at Roman, who also looked concerned. "Go down to the Seamstresses office and tell the girls we need them. They are the only three that can talk to Kali. I don't know why, but…Kali listens to them and maybe they can figure out who did this."

Seth nodded at Dean. "Go man, go get them."

Kali could feel herself starting to hyperventilate as she slowly pulled back from Seth slightly and looked over at her brother. "N-N-Nic-c-c-ck-y, I n-need m-my A-a-a-t-iv-v-an…I n-n-need my a-a-t-t-iv-v-an." She stuttered out between each breath she could. She could already feel the panic attack getting ready to set in as she pointed to her backpack.

Nick reached over and grabbed her bag and got the bottle out of the bag as he popped the top and handed over two pills and watched as she flipped them under her tongue, they would dissolve and enter the blood stream faster. Nick looked at Seth. "Dude this is going to sound really strange - but I need you to take her into the shower room and turn the water on cold, stick her under there clothed if you have too, the cool water will calm her down from having a full blown panic attack."

"You want me to WHAT?" Seth cringed when she jumped, having raised his voice a little and immediately regretted it. Nick smacked him upside the head hard, not softening the blow and Seth knew he deserved that. "Fine, I'm going." He muttered, lifting her up in his arms and carted her directly into the bathroom.

Within seconds, he had the shower sprays going on ice cold and didn't bother undressing Kali, just stuck her right under them. He didn't care if his clothes got wet; he had extra pants and tops; he didn't have his vest on yet. Seth set her on the floor and continued to stay by her as long as she was under the sprays, making sure they didn't drown her face as his eyes remained on her, his hair growing sopping wet.

Roman wasn't sure what to do so he stayed back and stayed out of the way, but was able to scrounge up some towels for when they pulled Kali out of the shower. He couldn't imagine anyone hurting her.

* * *

Loralie looked up when Dean came crashing through the door; standing from the chair at her station she could tell something wasn't right. Dean looked worried. And Dean Ambrose barely worried about himself – let alone anyone else; he had a bit of a reputation for being a dick – though the night before last on the roof of the hotel he had really surprised her by sharing his beer and his stories of when he was in the Indy's. "What happened? What is it?"

Emilia and Jacobi could tell by Dean's posture something was going on that was definitely not good. They stood up and flanked Loralie waiting for Dean to talk.

Dean shook his head. "I'm not sure what happened. Just please come with me. Please." He looked at all three women. "Seth found Kali crying in the hallway, she'd backed herself between two equipment trunks and we can't find her crutches anywhere. She's crying and hyperventilating. Nick said to come get you three. Now please come with me or I'm going to have to make you come with me." He was no longer kidding and was done saying please; if they didn't move down the hallway in the next two seconds he was going to be herding them down the hall like cattle until he could get back to the Shield dressing room.

* * *

Nick followed the man who was cradling his sister. "I know it's crazy but it really does help her calm down. When she started hyperventilating and stuttering easy words it means she's on the verge of a panic attack. The two white pills I just gave her is Ativan and it keeps her from going into a full blown panic attack along with the cold water."

Kali was still crying but she'd finally gotten the hyperventilation under control and stopped and got her breathing calmed down. She was blinking as she felt the water as it continued to cascade down her head, face and body. She looked around and noticed she was sitting in the shower room leaning against the wall as she sat on the floor of the shower. Her violet eyes looked around as she saw Nick and then looked next to her and saw Seth squatting down next to her. Her shaky hand went up and grabbed Seth's forearm. "I-I-I'm sorry you had to get in here with m-me. You've r-r-ruined your ring a-t-tttire." She could feel herself calming down because of the Ativan, but the cold water had chilled her to the bone now.

"Don't worry about it. I've got extras." Seth assured her gently, placing a hand on the middle of her back because Nick had instructed him not to hold her. She had to fully take the cold water because going into a panic attack was simply out of the question. He could see the aggravation on Nick's face combined with worry and honestly didn't blame the man. Maybe after this and once Kali calmed down, she would spill who did this to her, who was responsible for making her mostly mute. Then again, she was one of the most stubborn women he'd ever met in his life, so anything was possible at this point.

Nick could see Kali's teeth chattering and knew the icy water had done it's job as he walked over and turned the knobs all off. His eyes went to Seth. "When are you guys up for your match? I don't want you to miss it. I already tapped my promo and informed Stephanie that Kali was feeling under the weather; don't worry she's got one of your back-ups working hard." He squatted down next to Kali as he kissed the top of her head. "You want to tell me what's going on? Or talk to the girls; Dean went to get them?" He asked softly.

Kali looked at Nick as she stood and walked into the shower room. Her eyes drifted over to Seth who had the same worried and concerned look on his face as Nick on his. Movement out of the corner of her eyes caught her attention as she looked over and saw Dean leaning against the door; as Loralie, Emilia and Jacobi walked in.

"He's back. I went to the restroom after Seth and Roman left to get food and Dean went outside to smoke. I peed and washed my hands and I walked around the little turn towards the door and the lights went out. It was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. He grabbed me and pushed me back until I stumbled, losing my crutches and limped on my foot. He kept me against the wall as he told me to remember that he'd got to me once before and that he can and will get to me again; he licked my cheek and then disappeared."

Dean growled. "Who the fuck would do something that fuckin stupid to someone who hasn't hurt a fly? What the actual fuck is going on in this company?" Dean could handle blood and guts and hardcore matches, but a woman crying – well that just about killed him every time. Clearly, Kali would be no exception to the rule.

Seth already wrapping a towel around Kali's shoulders and lifting her from the shower, carrying her over to the sink to sit on it.

Nick walked over to Emilia. "Can you grab her suite case, you guys can help her change and we will sit with her so Seth can go to his Shield stuff. I don't think he wants to leave but there's something there that is keeping him close to her. I don't know what it is, but whatever it is she trusts him. And as long as she trusts someone then I'm not going to interfere. But she knows he's got a job to do."

* * *

"Thanks for staying Seth." Kali stated in her whispered voice; taking a towel from Seth as she stayed sitting on the sink where he had placed her. She started ruffling it around her hair trying to air dry her hair slightly. She stopped and looked at Seth as he stood in front of her with his massive arms crossed over his chest. "I'm sure you want to know what's going on huh? It's – It's…" She shook her head. She wanted to tell him but feared he would think she was damaged goods.

"Stop." Seth murmured softly, pressing a finger against her lips and shook his head. "I don't need to know. You're not ready to tell me and I accept that." He wrapped his arms around her tightly, giving her a hug as his nose buried in her wet hair, breathing her in. "The important thing is you're safe. I'm just glad nothing happened to you and I'm so sorry I wasn't there to cream the asshole that scared you. Whoever it is, when you're ready to tell me, I'll make sure they never walk or eat right again." He vowed, his mouth right by her ear and pulled back to stare in her tear-filled violet eyes, wiping her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "I have to go, but the girls and Nick are here. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise."

Loralie tapped on the bathroom door. "Seth, your match is next. You need to get out there. Dean is probably outside, so you'll have to retrieve him. He was rather upset so I sent him outside for a smoke." She informed him, having heard the stagehand through the door call out the Shield's name. Her hand shot out, stopping Seth from walking fully away and looked up in his grey eyes. "Make sure Dean's okay. I'm worried about him."

The amount of concern in her eyes for his friend really touched Seth and he nodded, patting her shoulder. "I will. Thanks again." He took off out the door and jogged to the exit to grab Dean.

"Thanks." Loralie whispered, walking into the bathroom with Emilia and Jacobi following and immediately hugged Kali when she began sobbing, holding her close.

Emilia frowned. "It's going to be alright, Kali. Come on, we have to get you out of these wet clothes before you catch a cold."

"We'll figure this all out sweetie." Jacobi stated in a soft voice.

Their hearts all breaking for their friend.

* * *

Nick had gone and got Kali a dry ace bandage for her ankle and found her crutches in the girl's room, they looked like they'd been thrown. Once he got back to the dressing room he noticed Kali was fully dressed.

Kali was grateful for Emilia, Loralie and Jacobi all letting her cry it out a little longer. Before she stripped down and re-dressed into warm dry clothes. Nick carried her into the locker room as she re-wrapped her ankle and put the plastic brace on again as she pushed her skinny jeans down over the brace. Her head snapped up and she watched as she guys filed into the room – closing the door behind them. She grabbed Nick's hand. "I want to tell them."

Nick frowned slightly. "Are you sure?" When she nodded he returned her nod in full agreement. "When you guys get your showers over with Kali wants to talk to all of you together." His eyes landed on girls. "You too ladies."

Seth wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not because Dean had a wicked temper, not to mention he did too; as well as Roman with his Samoan temper. He could tell Kali's mind was made up and simply nodded, completely hyped up from the match. They won of course. It was the Shield. He walked over and kissed the top of her head, letting her know silently that everything would be alright. Then he went into the bathroom to start his shower while Roman and Dean grabbed their clothes and headed in as well.

Dean kept his distance from the girls. He didn't want his temper getting out of hand and either of them getting her. He could already tell whatever Kali was going to tell them it really wasn't going to be all that pretty. His head snapped around ten minutes later as Seth emerge from the bathroom and Dean nodded as he walked past him and into the shower room. He let the sprays take over his body as they relaxed him considerably. Once he was done he pulled on his jeans and fastened his belt through the loops and around his waist. He combed his hair but left it looking hap hazard before he stepped out and Roman was next.

Nick looked at Kali and noticed she was wringing her hands in her lap. The closer it came time to tell them the more nervous she would get. "Are you really sure you want to do this tonight Kali?" He asked and watched as she nodded.

Seth couldn't agree more and looked down at a nervous Kali, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to warm her further. "Relax, nobody is going to hurt you, not as long as we're all around." Seth noticed Kali was shivering slightly still obviously chilled from the icy shower. He reached over the back of the couch and wrapped his black zip up hoodie around her. "Here this will help with the chills."

"Thanks…" She murmured quietly.

"Okay sis, the floor is yours."


	7. Ch 7 Confessions & Avoidance

**Chapter 7** – Confessions & Avoidance

Kali shifted a little on the couch as she watched the girls all sit down on the floor in front of the couch. Seth was to her immediate right with her hand in his and Dean and Roman had turned a couple of metal fold up chairs around and were sitting in them backwards. Nicky – was pacing behind the couch; knowing this wouldn't be easy, but stayed out a view she hated it when he paced and he knew it.

Kali licked her lips as she pulled Seth's sweatshirt around her torso tighter; she was almost swimming in it. She sighed softly as she was looking around the room. She hated being the center of attention, but knew she needed to tell them what was in her head. "In 2004 Nicky was training at OVW; which as you know used to be WWE's go to spot for fresh rookies and blood to sign. By 2006 he was in the Spirit Squad in WWE." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes Kaliana." Nick admonished using her full name. "It was money, it paid the bills and it was a storyline; terrible or not." Nick said from behind her. He always knew when she was rolling her eyes; specifically when she would talk about his time in the 'spirit squad'.

Seth enjoyed her full name; it was very beautiful and seemed to fit her perfectly.

Kali couldn't help rolling her eyes again. "Anyway – by May of 2008 he was doing dark matches for WWE. I was in college and on the weekends I would travel with my brother to house shows so we could at least spend time together." Kali rolled her lips together. "Stephanie approached me and asked me if I would like to valet a wrestler or two. I didn't have to get involved in the matches with the exception of a slap here or a flirt there. The money they paid me was helping with tuition and books for college. So I valeted for Dave Bautista for a year."

Seth could feel her starting to shake slightly; his hand tightened around hers when he noticed she'd suddenly got quiet. "Go on Kali."

Kali chewed her bottom lip as she started to fidget a little in her spot. "I was - walking back to my dorm room from a frat party when someone grabbed me from behind; I don't remember how they got me to go with them, but when I woke up I was blindfolded and duct taped to a bed. The whole time he had me, he whispered and would make me whisper. Anytime I started to scream he would literally beat the shit out of me."

"The whole time he had you? How long were you captive?" Roman asked wide eyed.

"Six months – it took me six months to get out of the restraints he kept me in." Kali stated as she pulled the sleeves of Seth's sweatshirt up and showed the barely there scars. "Handcuffs were pretty hard but I finally worked them over my wrists while he was sleeping one night. I picked the door lock and ran. I didn't stick around to see who he was; I just ran."

"That's why you whisper." Dean stated bluntly. He looked over as Roman punched him in the arm.

"Shut – up." Roman growled through clenched teeth.

"It's okay Roman. Dean's right; it is why I whisper. For the longest time I didn't say much at all; months of therapy and five years later and now I'm just barely getting back to who I used to be. I'm slightly scared of the dark for obvious reasons. He kept me blindfolded for the entire six months. My eyes and head hurt so much from the daylight I started getting migraines. I stay awake most nights because I just got so used to forcing myself to stay awake and wait for him to make a mistake so I could run that I really haven't tackled my sleeping issue or the lack there of. Some nights I can sleep; others I stay awake and sleep in the car or plane when traveling."

Seth was letting his thumb rub against the back of her hand. "So…What else happened while he had you?" He asked curiously.

"I know what you're thinking, but he didn't rape me he never even touched me in a sexual why. I'm not sure why, but I can only be grateful that he didn't. If I'm this fucked up from six months of being left in the dark, I can only imagine what being raped for six months would've ultimately done to me."

"So wait…what did he do to you than?" Dean asked.

"He would take my top and jeans off and I would sit around in my bra and panties for hours…days even and he would talk to me about the outfits I wore to the ring and I figured it was some lunatic fan…b-b-but after today I don't think he was a fan – I think he was someone who works for the company." She shook her head. "He mentioned how I was traveling with Nicky again and said he was glad I seemed to be having a nice time with the guy from the Shield and that he'd gotten to me once and he could do it again."

Roman growled. "He's been fuckin watching you the whole time." Roman could feel his blood starting to boil. A small hand on his jean covered thigh forced his eyes down as Emilia was attached to the hand.

"Calm down; if you get upset she'll get upset and no one needs to be blowing their stacks right now." Emilia pointed out.

"Now do you all understand why she was terrified of you last night when you cornered her?" Nick demanded, looking at all 3 Shield members, including Seth who currently held his sister tightly. "I nearly lost her…"

Seth had one goal in mind now and that was finding the son of a bitch that abducted and beat this poor woman. Nick's sister. He already had feelings developing for her, but there was no way she wanted a man in her life. He had to back off as soon as she was healed, but that wouldn't stop him from killing her abductor. He had to be a guy in the company, that much was certain. "I promise you, we all do actually, that nothing like that will EVER happen to you again. You have my word on that." Both Dean and Roman nodded stiffly, agreeing with their brother and team mate, all 3 of them pissed by what they just heard, but they were holding their tempers in check for Kali's sake. Just like their group the Shield always said – they were a shield for injustice and this was DEFINITELY injustice of the worst kind.

* * *

It had been five weeks since Kali told everyone what had happened to her. The boys had one hell of a WrestleMania debut. They won their match against Big Show – Also known as Paul Wight – Sheamus – Also known as Stephen Farrelly- and Randy Orton.

Two weeks ago her ankle was given a clean bill of health and Seth had disappeared after that. She hadn't heard from him in 2 weeks. She would've thought he disappeared off the face of the earth if he hadn't been showing up on the road for the house shows, Raw and Smackdown. She could take a hint. She was currently sitting in catering going over snap shots and getting ready to go down to ringside for Raw. Her earbuds in her ears as she was listening to whatever would help her focus and keep her mind off of the off the one man who seemed to be avoiding her now; even though nothing was really helping.

* * *

Dean checked the clock and noticed they were ready for Raw early. They'd cut a promo and that was really it. Ever since Kali had told them about her abduction Dean had really pulled back into himself and was disconnecting with everyone but Seth and Roman. He'd noticed Seth had started distancing himself a couple of weeks ago from the violet eyed beauty once her ankle had fully healed. It really didn't take a genius to see how the two of them were extremely perfect for each other, but Seth was being stubborn and Kali didn't know how to fight for him.

Roman walked into the locker room as he nudged Seth. "You're dark honey blonde mouse is in catering. If you were any kind of smart you'd go talk to her." Neither he nor Dean could figure out what was going on with the man. But they also knew not to push him with the temper he carried.

It wasn't that Seth didn't want anything to do with Kali, but the poor woman had been abducted and held captive for six months. They still hadn't figured out who it was because the asshole hadn't made another attempt to attack Kali since that night a few weeks back. There was no way Kali wanted anything to do with another man, especially after what happened. So Seth was protecting and steeling himself from heartache he knew would happen with Kali. "Loralie is down there with her." His eyes moved to Dean, seeing him tense slightly and shook his head. "She's better off without me looming over her. Come on, we gotta finish getting ready." The subject was officially dropped.

Roman shook his head at both his brothers. "Hard headed - the both of you; completely fuckin hard headed." Roman knew Loralie was a touchy subject for Dean since he'd pulled back. "You guys are both fuckin idiots." He grumbled as he walked out of the room and down to see Emilia. He was already ready for their promo. He had finally bit the bullet and asked Emilia on a date and since then it had been entirely smooth sailing for them

Emilia watched as Roman stalked into her mock office and looked as if he was going to blow up. "Babe what is it?"

"My two best friends are fuckin idiots; that's what it is." Roman bit out.

"Let me guess, Kali and Loralie." Emilia laughed softly when he shot her a look. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed his lips. "Thank you for being so concerned for my friends, but its Seth and Dean's own fault if they want to be idiots." She pulled him over to the couch as she sat him down in front of her as she started massaging the tension from his shoulders. "Calm down babe."

Roman stood from the couch as he backed Emilia into her desk before he lifted her and planted her on the top of it as he stood between her legs. "Is it really so difficult to just tell a woman you want to be with her?" He asked.

Emilia laughed. "I don't know. You tell me how long it took you to ask me out and there's your answer."

Roman growled against her neck as he softly kissed the overly sensitive skin. "I hate it when you're right." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I supposed I should get used to it. You're always going to be right."

"Now you're understanding…" Emilia couldn't help giggling out when he growled against her neck once more.

* * *

The girls refused to let Kali go anywhere alone, so one of them would set up shop with her until she had to go to ring side – then Nick would met up with her and take her back to the hotel; tonight it was Loralie's turn so she set up everything in the cafeteria in the far back with a long table. She was currently working on 4 different ring attires for four different divas.

She focused on that with her own ear buds in, smiling over at Kali every couple minutes when they both began bobbing their heads together. She didn't mind working in the cafeteria with Kali, at least her friend wasn't completely alone in case that psycho decided to make an appearance. The PPV Extreme Rules was coming up soon.

Kali knew Seth was avoiding her because he thought she was broken; maybe she was. She had zero ability to make her voice go above anything other than a whisper; the big guys in the back scared the hell out of her. She should've just kept everything to herself and not let him get so close to her. She'd trusted him and that was the dumbest thing she could've done.

Loralie felt a presence and looked up from her laptop, immediately pulling her ear buds out and felt her emerald eyes widen. She stood up and walked over, gently nudging Kali to get her attention and pointed at who was watching them. It was Seth. He looked nervous, both of his hands shoved into his cargo pockets while shuffling his feet. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen in her life. "I'm gonna go out for a quick smoke break. Talk to him." She said quietly, squeezing Kali's shoulder gently and walked past Seth with a smile, heading outside. She hoped they could work things out because they would be very good for each other.

Seth watched Loralie leave and was thankful because he had to talk to Kali about this. It was eating him up. Roman was right. They were being stubborn and hard-headed, especially him. He was treating Kali as if she was shattered glass and that wasn't right or fair. Right now, she looked anything but and was possibly the most beautiful woman he ever laid his eyes on. "Hey, can we talk or is this a bad time?" He rumbled softly, glad nobody else was in the cafeteria and stood right in front of her long table. "I don't wanna bother you if you're busy trying to get our arrangements done, but I do need to talk to you."

Now he wanted to talk? After 2 weeks of nothing?

He called and text randomly over the few weeks it took for her ankle to heal and then suddenly Larry tells her it's healed and he disappears; she hadn't heard a peep from him since. Kali exhaled softly. "It's okay Seth. I get it." She couldn't understand why she felt so hurt.

She barely knew this man.

There was something inside of her just pushing her towards him and she already knew – him not talking to her or avoiding her for the last two weeks – it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize he thought of her as a broken little mouse. She stood up and closed her laptop. She needed to take a beat; she needed to walk away before she went crazy.

Kali looked in his eyes. "I'm broken; let me stay broken, because no one can fix me." She whispered out as always; at one point she thought he could fix her, but clearly that wasn't the case anymore. She turned and left catering; she couldn't let him see the pain on her face or the tears that had suddenly began to gather in her eyes.

As much as she wanted to deny that she felt anything for him; she couldn't.


	8. Ch 8 Smoke & Chinese

**Chapter 8** – Smoke & Chinese

Loralie stepped outside as the cool night air blew her hair around. She pushed a cigarette between her lips as she pulled her lighter out of her pocket and got annoyed when the wick wouldn't light. She tried several more times before she threw the lighter across the parking lot and watched it skip several times.

"You know I've never seen anyone skip an object quite like that before. I bet you could out skip anyone with some rocks and a lake." A familiar voice poke from behind her.

Loralie spun around as she looked at Dean Ambrose standing there with a light cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Loralie shrugged. "I have 4 older brothers. They taught me how to not throw like a girl."

Dean nodded. "Out of every girl I know you are definitely the only one who doesn't throw like one." Dean stepped up as he flicked the lid open on his zippo and ran the wheel down the seam of his jean covered thigh lighting the wick and stepping closer as he cupped the end of Loralie's smoke. "Suck beautiful."

Loralie's emerald eyes locked with Dean's blue/greys as she did as she was told; inhaling the nicotine into her system; exhaling through her nose and mouth.

Dean groaned when she exhaled through her nose. That had to be the sexiest way a woman could exhale smoke. Dean liked her and he wanted to be with her, but he was damaged goods. He had never committed to just one woman and the longer he was around Loralie the more he liked her.

This was a potential problem.

Dean had spent a few nights outside the arena smoking with Loralie. The more time they spent together the most they talked and he was able to get to know her. She grew up in some cookie cutter life with a huge family and parents that loved her unconditionally.

Dean's story was the complete opposite. His dad bailed before he was born, his mother was a druggie whore who pimped herself out to put food on the table; as soon as he turned 16 he left and hit the Indy wrestling scene. He enjoyed the pain of wrestling in hardcore matches, beat up and bloodied is the way he liked it. He was just a sick guy. There was nothing stable that he could offer Loralie in life.

But for some reason every time she was within 10 feet of him he found himself wanting to find comfort and solace in her aura. She glowed from head to toe 24/7 and he had never once seen her without a bright beautiful smile on her face; with the exception of a few weeks prior when Kali had put her faith into everyone in the dressing room and explained what she'd been through.

That had been the first time when he saw a woman cry and made his heart ache. For reasons unknown he liked the emerald eyed beauty more than he was willing to admit.

"I uh – I better go." Dean mumbled as he flicked his cigarette before turning and walked back into the arena.

Next inductee of the Pussification Club: Dean Ambrose; party of 1.

* * *

"Kali, wait please!"

Seth was hot on her trail and grabbed her arm as gently as he could, stopping her from moving. He could feel her tense instantly and immediately released it, frowning deeply. What the hell was he supposed to do? Kali just challenged him by saying nobody could fix her.

What if Seth could?

What if he was the only one who could do it?

"Don't walk away from me. I'm sorry I've been scarce the last couple of weeks, but I figured the last thing you wanted was a damn guy hovering over you. I know you've got your brother to deal with and…and I was trying to give you space. You've been through a lot and you may be broken, but you are definitely fixable." He gripped her hips and pulled her against him, his chocolate eyes boring into hers as their foreheads touched.

"Let me try to fix whatever you think is broken inside."

Kali sighed softly. "'I know I have Nick, he's more than my brother; he's my best friend. I don't know why you seem so different to me."

Ever since she'd started to get to know the man in front of her there was something completely different about him. The knot in her stomach just kept tightening more and more and she couldn't figure out why it hurt so much to not have him around the last two weeks. She really needed to talk to someone about it. She didn't understand what the feelings meant. Kali frowned as she blinked the silent tears in her eyes as they tumbled over her eyelashes and slid down her cheeks.

"I don't know if I'm fixable Seth. But I can't let myself get attached to you and have you disappear again." That was scary for her to say but the next words of admittance that came from her mouth were almost too much for her to admit to someone she barely knew. She threw her arms around his shoulders as her face buried in the side of his neck.

"I missed you."

Seth instantly lifted her in his strong arms and held her close, breathing every inch of her in. He missed her just as much and loved how she admitted how she felt in her whisper filled voice; even though it was still a whisper her words spoke volumes to him. There was definitely something kindling between them, but Seth wasn't about to question any of it. He would go with the flow and let her dictate the pace of whatever happened between them. "Please don't cry." He whispered, holding her with ease in one arm while his hand stroked her dark honey blonde hair, trying to calm her down. "I really don't want your brother kicking my ass for making you cry."

She felt him move until he'd walked them into a spare locker room and sat on the couch placing her on his lap. Kali stifled a giggle. "Nick wouldn't hurt you. He knows it would be stupid on his part to hurt someone I liked." She stated honestly

Kali's arms tightened around him. "Just promise me you're not going to disappear again, please." She felt his arm tighten around her waist. And there went that knot in her gut tightening again.

"I promise." Seth murmured softly, pressing his forehead to hers again.

Seth watched as her eyes opened and locked with his and became instantly lost in her violet eyes. "Please forgive me for this, but…damn it, I have to." He cupped her face tenderly in his strong hands and captured her mouth with his, the sweet nectar instantly lighting his blood on fire. That's exactly what she tasted like – the sweetest nectar on the planet; sweet as honey. He couldn't imagine what she tasted like below the belt, but that would definitely have to wait.

Seth swiped his tongue across her lips and groaned when she immediately opened her mouth, both of them tasting each other for the first time. His hands released her face to slide down her shoulders and arms, wrapping around her waist to pull her closer to him, the kiss never breaking.

Kali felt her heart start to beat wildly inside her chest. She'd been kissed before but this was definitely better than any kiss she'd ever gotten from anyone. She'd had a few boyfriend's in high school and had even dated a little when she started working for the WWE back before the attack, but after the attack she just didn't know what to do or how to act around guys.

Seth was the first guy she ever felt anything for. He was the first guy she wasn't legitimately afraid off. Sure he'd scared her the first night she'd come in contact with him, but it wasn't on purpose. His lips felt so good against hers it had been a very long time since a guy had kissed her she couldn't help as she moaned into his mouth as their tongue's softly touched. Her fingers slid through Seth's soft hair. She couldn't help as her body had a mind of it's own and she moved around to straddle his lap, her chest pressed against his as his hands tightened on her hips; pulling her closer if that was possible.

"Hey Seth, we gotta get going!" Roman banged on the door, having heard from one of the Divas that he disappeared in here with Kali.

"Damn it." Seth grunted against her mouth, the sound somewhat muffled as he reluctantly pulled away and felt his cargo pants tighten instantly. This woman knew how to kiss and lit his body on fire. He'd have to go out to the ring with a hard-on unless he could find a way to diminish within the next 5 minutes.

"I have to go." He muttered, noticing how dark her violet eyes became and immediately captured her mouth again before she could say anything. He wanted to hear her moan more, hungry for it and broke the kiss again.

"I REALLY have to go now before I just say fuck the segment and stay here with you." He rubbed his nose against hers, growling when Roman pounded on the door again. "I'M COMING!"

Kali couldn't help the stifled laugh at Seth's semi outburst. As the two-tone haired man stood from the couch taking her with him, he gently set her on her feet. She watched as he straightened his vest and laughed when he straightened the bulge in his black cargos. "Sorry."

She hadn't seen anyone get effected by her that fast; just from a simple kiss. She watched as he growled at the banging on the door again. She looked down and read the text she'd just gotten from her brother as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"One of the assistants is doing Raw tonight – Stephanie is trying something new; so Nick's taking me back to the hotel in a couple of minutes. I was going to order Chinese and watch another movie; if you'd like to join me." She shook her head. "No chick flicks I promise." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly before she opened the door and watched as Roman practically drug Seth down the hall as she disappeared the other way to Nick's.

* * *

After their segment on Raw, Seth went straight back to the hotel, showered and dressed, deciding to wear black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. He was more than likely staying the night with Kali again so he brought a change of clothes and a few other things in case he needed them. She loved her movies for sure; he just hoped it was another action packed one or maybe a comedy. Hell, he'd even go for horror.

Who the hell was he kidding?

He'd go for anything she wanted to watch simply so he could be with her.

Standing outside of her room, Seth knocked and waited for her to answer, smiling as soon as she did. "Hey beautiful, sorry it took so long." He pulled her into his arms by the hips and kissed her softly, tenderly.

Kali had showered and was in red cotton shorts and a white tank top. She smiled against Seth's lips when he kissed her and a few seconds later squealed as Seth lifted her into his arms, she hadn't been expecting that.

Seth chuckled at her squeal when he swept her up into his arms and carryied her to the bed. "I hope you ordered a lot of food because you've got one hungry man on your hands."

"Of course I ordered plenty of food. You just have to tell me what you want I always get plenty for leftovers; I can always make something out of it for breakfast in the morning." She couldn't help stifling a laugh after the look on Seth's face. "I know it sounds weird but you'd be surprised the kinds of things you can make for breakfast with left over Chinese."

Once he put her down the Chinese was all spread out on the long dresser next to the TV and she had plates and forks; they grabbed the food and made themselves comfortable on the bed.

Seth asked if she needed any help with the food and grumbled when she shook her head. She was absolutely stubborn.

A challenge. He liked it.

They ate and made small talk, getting to know each other little by little. Seth told her about the few relationships he had in his lifetime, always putting his career before anything else. He had told her about a past relationship he'd had with a steady girl for 6 almost 7 years and they'd broken up under terrible circumstances.

Kali's heart ached as she watched the looks that crossed Seth's face when he was talking about his ex; apparently, once he'd made it to WWE developmental she'd decided she couldn't be bothered with his career choice anymore and waited for him to leave on an out of town event before she packed everything and moved…leaving him to come home to an empty apartment with only the clothes and shoes he'd had in his closet and dresser. He had to started from scratch and went out to buy all new furniture; bed, couch, nightstands, he bought a few things with every pay check until his apartment was fully furnished again.

His ex changed her number and disappeared off the face of the earth.

"I'm so sorry Seth." Kali whispered against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. They'd somehow ended up lying down across the bed after they ate.

"It's okay sweetheart. I didn't see it coming; maybe it was over and I didn't even notice it." His arm snaked around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. His free hand covered hers that was in the middle of his chest over his heart. She felt so good against his body he honestly didn't want to move, but knew she wanted to watch a movie with him. "I'm going to clean up and then we can watch a movie."

"Ok." Kali nodded as she started to move to get up and help.

"No, I'll get this." He stated softly. Seth cleaned up and made Kali stay put, a smirk curving his lips. "Pick the movie, this won't take long." He rumbled, brushing his lips against her ear and took all the leftovers to the small refrigerator of the suite.

Kali smiled softly as she watched him take the food out of the room; she'd shivered at the feeling of his lips against her ear and the rumble of his low voice. She'd already decided on Keeping the Faith. It was a love story inside of a comedy; it was more comedy then love story.

Seth walked into the bathroom and chanced into black cotton shorts and a black beater before he walked back out and joined Kali on the queen size bed.

She was glad he at least had a black beater on because if he had been shirtless she wasn't really sure what she would've done; other than faint. The last thing she remembered was listening to his heart beat before her eyes drifted shut.


	9. Ch 9 Is It Hot In Here?

**Chapter 9** - Is It Hot In Here?

The soft body moved around in his arms as his chocolate brown eyes blinked open and looked down. A small smiled crept across his face when he noticed she was facing him and her face was buried in his chest. He'd gotten warm during the night and pulled his beater off; which kept him in his shorts. His lips kissed the top of her head as he felt her move a little more.

"Morning." A soft whisper mumbled into his chest.

"Morning beautiful." Seth softly replied as his arms tightened around her body pulling her closer if that was even possible. "How did you sleep?" He asked curiously; knowing she had insomnia some nights, but also noticed the last time he stayed with her she slept through the night and last night she did the same while wrapped in his warm embrace.

"Good…" Kali stated as she looked up. "What are you doing with your shirt off Mr. Rollins?" She whispered.

Seth chuckled. "Sorry beautiful I got warm and I didn't want to turn the air on. I'm not quite used to sleeping in a bed with someone. Your cold ass feet chilled me." He smirked as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly. He felt her pushing up to get to him better. Seth moved a little and pulled her up slightly so she could reach him without straining. Seth nearly lost it when her hands went to his stomach and she was feeling the contours of his abdominal muscles.

Seth groaned softly with her soft touch; almost as if she didn't want to hurt him. He pulled his lips back from hers and could see her lips swollen from their kissing as he was panting to catch his breath. "I think we better stop beautiful. I don't want anything happening when I know you're not ready for it."

Kali's eyes widened as she suddenly scrambled out of the bed. "Sorry…" She whispered as she grabbed her suitcase and headed for the bathroom. She couldn't believe what had done.

"Shit." Seth cursed under his breath as he jumped out of bed and slid to a stop in front of her. "Wait – don't be sorry beautiful." Seth stepped forward as he gently grabbed both of her hands and pulled her closer to him. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just know whatever is happening between us; I want to take our time, we're not in any kind of rush to do anything more than what we are already doing."

Kali swallowed. "I know, but I don't want you treating me like I'm made of glass either. I'm not a virgin Seth." She stated lowly; as her eyes went to the floor of the hotel room.

Seth smiled softly. "Okay fair enough." He pulled her closer to him. "You do amazing things to my body beautiful and I don't want us to rush into a sexual relationship just yet. I want you to get your normal voice back." He smirked as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles and slid it down his chest, flat stomach to the bulge in his cotton shorts. "That way when I slip this into your beautiful body; I can hear you moan and scream my name at a nice loud volume."

Kali's eyes widened when she felt Seth excitement against the back of her hand as a full blush erupted from her toes to the top of her dark honey blonde hair.

Seth chuckled hard as she blushed 15 shades of red. "I'm very blunt and straight forward beautiful; sex is a natural part of a fully functioning relationship and believe me I DO want to have sex with you, but I want to make sure that not only am I comfortable with it but you are as well. And I refuse to rush you or hurt you if you're not ready and as I stated you're not ready." Seth lifted her chin as he leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "But I can wait until you are and we'll both know what that is. Go shower and get ready I'm going to call Nick and tell him you're traveling to Smackdown with the Shield today." He winked down at her.

* * *

Loralie was sitting in her seamstress office as she was looking over the stitches in Stephen Farrelly's new wrestling tights. The man had a crazy body that wouldn't quit and what she wouldn't give to have him model these for her…without his athletic supporter. Though her mind kept going back to Dean Ambrose and the way he was staring at her the night before.

Every time she started to have a normal dream last night somehow it would turn into some X rated porno in her brain staring her and Dean. She shook her head as she suddenly realized Dean was supposed to have brought her his cargo's to fix and he never did; that was almost 6 weeks ago.

Ok.

Fine.

If he wanted to be that way she was going to sneak attack him. He wanted her help and now he was being weird. She still had a job to do and damn it he would let her. She grabbed her notepad and tape measurer and stalked down the hallway to the Shield's locker room before she knocked on the door.

* * *

Roman and Dean were sitting in the locker room; Seth had walked Kali down to catering and were getting something to eat. Roman had already dressed in most of his ring attire as he pulled his black spandex beater on and grabbed his vest; he would wait to get that on until they had to head up to the concession stands for their ring entrance.

Roman stood as pulled his long hair back into a bun and looked at Dean. "I'm going to head down and bug Emilia a little bit; we've still got 2 hours before the match." Technically it was Dean's match but Roman and Seth would be at ring side as always. Roman and Seth had their match the night before on Monday Night Raw. He watched as Dean nodded in understanding and he disappeared out the door.

A few minutes later a knock broke Dean of his thoughts of Loralie. He stood up and growled. "Go away! No body's here!" He grumbled when the knocking got louder. Clearly they weren't going away. He stood and yanked the door open. "WHAT…?" He stopped mid-yell as his favorite pair of emerald green eyes were staring back at him. "Um, sorry – how can I help you?"

'New Pussification Club Member –Dean Ambrose – Come On Down!'

He mentally face palmed himself.

Loralie looked up at him. "You asked me to fix your pants but you never came back. It's been 6 weeks, do you want help or do you want to keep wrestling in pants that are uncomfortable?" She asked honestly.

Dean opened the door all the ways and stepped aside. "C'mon in – thanks for remembering; I kind of forgot that I asked you."

Loralie shook her head as she stepped in and heard him close the door behind her. "So do you want me to fix your pants or make you new ones?" She asked as she pulled the pencil out of the raven colored hair piled on her head.

"Oh – um…I would say whatever is easiest for you since you're the one who has to do it." Dean answered honestly. He didn't want her going out of her way if it was a simple fix.

"Take your pants off."

"I'm sorry what?" Dean asked slightly taken aback by her request.

Loralie couldn't help laughing. "Take your pants off…I know this isn't the first time a female has requested to see you in your undies, but whether I fix your pants or make you new ones I need to measure your bottom half and you need to be semi naked for it; well not semi naked but in your underwear is good because I have to get as close to your skin as possible."

"Oh God…I don't know if I can do that Miss Thompson." Dean stated honestly.

"Okay and why not Mr. Ambrose?" She asked as she locked eyes with him.

"Because I haven't been home in week and I sort of forgot to…umm." Dean sucked his cheeks in making his dimples more noticeable. "I forgot to pack extra underwear so I'm…ya know – not wearing any." He felt his cheeks heat up.

Did he really just admit he wasn't wearing underwear?

Did Dean Ambrose just blush?

"That's great…You're not wearing underwear…I haven't worn any for years." Loralie's eyes widened as she mentally slapped herself across the face and screamed 'SHUT UP MORON' to herself.

Loralie's mind started to suddenly race at not only his admittance but hers as well. Holy shit! There is nothing between that man and his manly parts and his delectable backside; just jeans and all him.

Is it hot in here?

Loralie's eyes snapped to the crotch of his jeans and could SEE the zipper straining against whatever he was PACKING in them. Her eyes snapped shut as she shook her head and turned away from him. It's definitely getting hot in here.

Dean couldn't tell if she was going to freak out or pass out.

Clearly it was option two as she suddenly started to fall to the ground and Dean caught her before she hit. He couldn't help chuckling as he carefully swung her up into his arms and carried her down to the trainer's office.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." Dean mumbled.

* * *

Seth watched as Kali made a salad that consisted of lettuce, tomatoes, carrot shards, purple cabbage, hard boiled eggs, sunflower seeds, raisins and ranch dressing. "You have a very peculiar way of eating Miss Nemeth." Seth pointed out before taking her hand which wasn't occupied with a fork and kissed her knuckles and kept her hand in his and rested it on his black cargo covered thigh.

"Really Mr. Rollins, two Chili cheese dogs with extra chili. At least if you can't beat your opponent in the ring tonight you can gas him out." Kali stated before she stifled a giggle. "The caterer's chili is like napalm on your stomach. I'll be surprised if you have any stomach lining left after those."

Seth patted his stomach hard a couple of times. "I've got an iron lined gut. Believe me these won't even make a dent in my inner armor." Seth leaned over and kissed the side of her neck. "No worries beautiful I'll be fine. I've eaten worse before a match." He cleared his throat. "Besides Dean's the one wrestling tonight, not me." He took a bite of his chili dog and chewed and swallowed before sipping his water. "Hey you never said what Stephanie is having you do now."

Kali swallowed the bit of salad in her mouth as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. "She's going to have the assistants to the shots at sing side for PPV's, Raw, Smackdown and house shows. I will supervise all the shots and I have the last word in what gets sent to corporate. I'll be doing the photo shoots backstage for the promotional stuff. She knows how much I hate being out there; even when I was a valet I hated the crowds so she's simplifying it for me."

Seth didn't cherish the fact she was out there where the action was; it was too much of a risk for her to get hurt if someone fucked up a move. Plus it was less stress on her in the back.

* * *

Aqua eyes snapped open as reality set in. "Ugh baby…don't you have a match tonight?" A soft moaning voice asked as her boyfriend continued to kiss down her neck to her collar bone; his fingers were searing through the cotton material of her skirt.

Emilia was never one to stop a gorgeous man from his advances but if he had a match and they continued down the path they were going…someone's thigh muscles would be jelly and she was going to be at fault if she didn't stop it now.

"Nope…" Roman chuckled against her throat as he suddenly lifted her from the desk he had her perched on and felt her legs wrap around his waist as he moved over and pressed her back into the wall. He had locked her office door the minute he walked in and he already knew what he was going to do to her. She knew what the little cotton skirt would do to him. The second he was in her office he had lifted her and planted her on her desk already taking note she'd kicked her heels off; they were no doubt somewhere under the desk.

Roman pressed his pelvis against her and held her against the wall as he pulled back and worked her polo shirt up and off her torso; expertly unsnapping her bra with two fingers that was the next to go along with grabbed the crotch of her panties and giving them a nice solid tug and ripping them to shreds. "I'll buy you more." He promised as he freed his already painful erection and slowly began to push past her slick folds; feeling her as she expanded and stretched to accommodate his girth. As soon as he was balls deep he stopped and rested his forehead against her shoulder

"Roman…" Emilia moaned softly into his ear. She was always up for his impromptu romps; clearly tonight was no different. She pulled the rubber band from his hair and slipped it around her wrist before running her finger through his beautiful raven locks.

Roman growled against her shoulder. "That's what I like to hear baby. Let me hear you moan." He requested as he pulled out and thrust back in causing Emilia to yell out as she weaved her fingers into his hair and tightened her grip. "Don't pull the hair gorgeous or you know what will happen." He growled out the warning between clenched teeth.

Emilia gasped for air as he pulled out and thrust back in once again. "I can't help it; you feel so good buried in my body baby." She tightened her fingers once more as he repeated the thrust again. He was intentionally working her body into a frenzy; he enjoyed watching her lose control of her body. He wanted the lust and desire to take over. He loved bringing that out in her.

Roman would be the first to admit - not many women could match his animalistic side in bed, but Emilia could match him and then some. He loved getting her fired up because she could and would give him the ride of his life. He loved a woman who could take charge and tell him exactly what they wanted. Roman pulled back from the wall and walked over to the couch in her office. He wasn't sure how it got there but he silently thanked the back stage crew as he sat down with Emilia straddling his lap. "You know what I want babygirl. Now give it to me."

"Say it!" Emilia growled against his lips.

"You want me to say it?" He asked as his fingers dug into her thighs as her fingers tightened into his hair. Oh yea she was going to fuck him up; figuratively and sexually.

"Say it Roman!" She demanded as she released his hair from one hand and pinched his nipple which earned a full body growl from him.

Roman kissed between the valley of her breasts. "Ride…" His lips burned a path up her throat. "My…" His lips scorched hers in a flammable kiss that sent molten lava coursing through the veins in both their bodies. "Dick…" He mumbled against her lips.

Emilia let out a long moan at his dirty mouth; that was what really got her going and he knew it. "Whatever you want baby…"

His request did not fall on deaf ears and it would not be denied; not now, not ever.

* * *

Emerald orbs fluttered open as her foggy head wouldn't allow her to think clearly.

"Hey Loralie, welcome back." Michael stated from next to her. "You ready to sit up?"

Loralie looked over at Michael the WWE doctor on the tour. She slowly sat up as she grabbed her head. "Oh God, what happened?"

Michael chuckled. "Well apparently the heat was turned up way too high in the building and a few people were passing out from it. You passed out and Ambrose brought you down here."

"Oh my God, how embarrassing." Loralie shook her head before her emerald eyes searched the trainer's room and saw a few of the Diva's down and a couple from the back stage crew and production team; but she didn't see Dean anywhere – of course he wouldn't stay, why would he?

"Dean had to leave to get ready for his match. He wanted to stay but Hunter told him he would be no good to you until you woke up." Michael smiled softly. "You're probably going to have a head ache for a few hours. Stephanie and Hunter are sending the few of you that passed out back to the hotel; she's got cabs out back you're stuff has already been loaded into it."

Loralie shook her head as she carefully stepped down from the exam table. "Thanks Michael."

"Call my cell if you need anything or feel a symptom you're not familiar with." Michael watched as she nodded and gave him thumbs up as she walked out of the room.

There was no way in HELL she was going to stay and further her embarrassment if Dean showed up to check on her. Fuck all that she'd just about embarrassed herself enough with passing out in front of him. She probably went head first with her ass up in the air showing her business to him; not that she wouldn't mind being in that position with him naked, but not after having passed out.

She couldn't tell what she wanted more. To get amnesia and forget this ever happened or Dean to get amnesia and forget it happened.


	10. Ch 10 One Of Those Nights

**Chapter 10** – One Of Those Nights

-Knock Knock-

-Knock Knock-

Loralie groaned audibly as she pulled herself from the warm bubble bath and wrapped the hotel robe around her body. All her raven hair was piled high on her eyes held with a couple of chop sticks. She walked over and jerked the door open as she groaned again and slammed the door while rolling her eyes.

A deep chuckle on the other side of the door let her know the person attacked to that chuckle was amused. "You know – I came to check on you and you slammed the door in my face. That wasn't very nice." The raspy voice stated.

Loralie groaned yet again. "Give me a minute to get dressed." She called through the door.

"Take your time; I'm on your dime." The raspy voice called back.

Loralie jogged into the bedroom and pulled on panties, black shorts a bra and a black tank top before she walked back over and opened the door. "What are you doing here Ambrose? After my nose dive I figured you would've laughed your ass all the way to Smackdown."

Dean smirked as he watched her step aside and let him into her hotel room. "Nose dive is a lot more abrasive than what I witnessed; not to mention you scared the hell out of me. I was really hoping my openness of telling you I wasn't wearing underwear was the reason you fainted; but Michael told me the thermometer was broken in the arena and quite a few female employees fainted from it. Wow was that ever a shot to my ego." Dean chuckled as she blushed.

"Shut up Ambrose. It's not funny." Loralie protested. "If you're just going to make fun you can leave."

Dean smirked as he chuckled again before he reached out and pushed a couple of tendrils hanging in her eyes back behind her ears. "I'm only kidding." Dean stepped closer. "Sorry, I don't mean to be such an ass, it just sort of comes naturally to me and you have to admit you've got great timing. You really should be thanking me. I caught you before your skull bounced off the floor. You could be sitting in the hospital right now and then we'd be having a whole different kind of conversation."

She shrugged. "Who knew you had such quick reflexes?" Loralie asked softly and felt him grip her right hip in his big hand. "Thanks for saving me more embarrassment of waking up dressed in one of those ridiculous looking hospital gowns and a grade A concussion that would've sent me home for at least 2 weeks."

"Alright well, you're welcome but you totally missed your shot at seeing me in a nursing outfit because I would've come to your place and nursed you back to health." Dean offered with a chuckle when she swatted his chest.

"I'd pay to see you in a nursing outfit." Loralie offered. And three seconds later he back was against the nearest wall with Dean's chest against hers and his hands on either side of her body bracing himself but blocking her against the wall at the same time.

Dean leaned down and let his nose brushed against the sensitive skin of her neck. "How much are we talking here?" His lips asked in a mumble against her neck.

Loralie's whole body broke out in goose bumps at the feeling of his lips touching her neck. He didn't kiss her they were just hovering; maybe it was his hot breath. She couldn't help but smile softly. "Twenty bucks…" She offered.

Dean couldn't help as he chuckled softly before he pulled back and looked into those emerald eyes he couldn't get enough of. "Deal." Suddenly he leaned down and caught her lips in a heated kiss. His hands slid down the wall and gripped both of her hips and pulled her flush against his body. Dean's tongue swiped her bottom lip and when she gasped his tongue slipped in and caressed her tongue. Loralie moaned softly; Dean swallowed her moan along with his.

Dean almost lost it when she pressed her body against his and wiggled slightly; her breasts against his solid chest and her hip bones against his and his suddenly growing erection pressed against her lower abdomen.

His hand slid down the front of her body as he tweaked her nipples through her tank top along the way making sure they were both rock hard and standing out for him. He loved it when their chests were pushed together and he could feel her nipples poking his chest; even through the cotton tank top. His hand continued as he slid between her soft thighs and his hand slipped into her shorts and panties; as his middle finger probed her slick folds before pushing forward being immediately engulfed into her core he groaned at her wetness and the scent of her arousal as it permeated the air.

"I fucking love how wet you are right now; did I do that to you baby?" He asked curiously as he pulled his fingers from her body. His blue/grey eyes locked with hers as he watched her nod her answer to his question just before he licked her essence off his fingers. Her groan was just enough to turn him on and make him crave a snack from the kitty bar.

Dean gripped her hips as he lifted her and planted her on the waist high dresser. A small moan escaped Dean's lips as she stroked him through his jeans.

Dean was kissing Loralie's neck as he was pushing her tank top up little by little before finally getting it off. Dean kissed her mouth, then trailed warm, wet, soft kisses down her neck, down the valley between her breasts; he pulled the cups of her bra down and moved over before he took her nipple into his mouth as he sucked and nibbled and then crossed over giving her other nipple the same treatment. The whole time listening to her moaning his name is small gasps and whispers; blissful music to his ears. Feeling his soft lips against her skin was practically her undoing.

Dean kissed and nibbled lower and tugged on her navel ring with his teeth; he could smell her arousal getting stronger and it was simply intoxication; he was drunk with arousal himself, he could feel his dick painfully expanding bigger and bigger and pushing against the crotch of his jeans as Dean got to his knees, he was eye level with what he really wanted. He hooked his thumbs into her shorts and panties and pulled them down her legs.

Dean slowly spread Loralie's legs open and then grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until only her ass was on the edge of the desk, he slowly kissed the insides of her thighs and then slowly started to trace her delicate folds with his tongue as his hands slid up her thighs and slowly came to rest on her knees as he pushed them further apart. His tongue snaked out and brushed her delicate and sensitive clit and she moaned his name a little louder; he slowly started lapping at her with his tongue and lips as he slowly slid two fingers into her dripping center.

Dean could hear her finger nails digging into the wood of the dresser as he could feel her walls starting to clamp down around his fingers; she started begging him for release. He started working his fingers faster and harder and his tongue was making her absolutely crazy. Finally she was screaming his name as her orgasm raked through ever nerve end and muscle in her body as he drank up every ounce of her elixir that her body gave him.

After Dean cleaned her up from top to bottom and licked his fingers clean; again. He looked over and saw half-moon nail impressions in the fake wood dresser. Dean slowly got to his feet and captured her lips with his.

Loralie could taste herself on his tongue and lips; as Dean sucked her tongue into his mouth. When he pulled away she was fixing her bra; he actually helped her pull her panties, shorts and tank top back on.

Dean smirked, "I better get back to my room. I hope we can have this conversation again…REAL soon."

Loralie sighed as Dean lifted her from the dresser and placed her on her feet. He leaned down and gave her one last kiss as she watched him walk out and head back to his room. Loralie's whole body was tingling from top to bottom and one thing was VERY clear; actually two things were clear.

One – She needed a cold shower and Two- she could NOW die a happy woman.

Shaking her head she walked over and made sure her hotel room door was locked as she walked back into the bathroom and kicked on the shower this time – immediately pushing the sprays to ice cold before stripping down and getting in.

* * *

"Woman! What is taking you so long down there?" Phil asked with a chuckle. "Do you need me to show you how to do it again? Seriously…Babe you've never been on your knees this long without getting a leg cramp."

"Shut up you tattooed little freak of mine." Jacobi warned her boyfriend. "You want it fast or you want it good?"

"You're in charge beautiful." Phil's eyes rolled as he looked down and watched those grey eyes look back up at him as he smirked at her before sticking his tongue out. Phil was in a highly playful mood and he was trying to get his stressed out girlfriend to join him. "Ya know as long as you're down there." He suggested before he wiggled his eyebrows at her; he yelped when Jacobi stuck him with a straight pin in the top of his thigh. "You just go ahead and torture me anyway you want. I'll remember that later baby."

Jacobi giggled softly as she continued to fix his new wrestling trunks that he was currently standing in in the middle of their hotel room. She'd worked hard on them and though he loved everything she did for him and his ring attire. She was always her own worst critic when it came to her work. She would never use straight pins on anything he was wearing, but they were sitting next to her at her disposal; everything was double sided sticky tape safer and less blood shed because sometimes Phil was a 10 year old with ADHD and could not stand still if his life depended on it.

Phil reached down as he pushed his fingers through her raven hair with the blue hue to it and was trying to interject some humor into the moment; him trying to be cute was going to result in her possibly sticking one of those straight pins in his dick. "A little more to the left baby…No-no a little more to the right. Ugh yea baby am I hitting your tonsils yet?" His voice was loud and it was going to carry to the neighbors in the hotel rooms on either side of them which happened to be full of other WWE superstars and Divas.

Jacobi grimaced as her lips went from pouty and full to a thin line; that shouldn't been enough of a warning for her boyfriend of 4 years that she was going to retaliate in a minute, but alas he wasn't paying attention as she reached up and FLICKED the head of his penis through the THIN material of the wrestling trunks. She smirked as he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes as she stood and walked over to grab more double sided sticky tape. "You should know better by now Phillip." She chastised. She knew he wasn't wearing underwear under his trunks so he got the full effect of that flick.

Jacobi walked back over to wear Phil was rolling around; she put her foot on his chest and pushed him to roll over on his back. "Are you done fuckin around now? I would like to finish getting all the material in place so I can have these sewn up for you for Smackdown tomorrow."

Phil groaned as he rubbed the head of his dick as he suddenly grabbed her foot and pulled her to stand straddled over him and then pushed her knees and sat her down straddling his bare chest. He groaned as he could see under the CM Punk t-shirt she lived in while they were in the hotel room alone she wasn't wearing panties. "You just love to torture me. I know you do; you don't even have to deny it." She wiggled her hips and a quick inhale let him know she was completely aroused by him and then he felt it.

He FELT it!

Her essence dripped from her core and onto his chest.

Phil suddenly lifted her and pushed her up to his shoulders as he stayed lying down on his back he moved his head between her thighs as his hands came up and gripped her thighs and pulled her exactly where he wanted her. Phil could see just exactly how wet she was. His nose brushed against her core and he felt her shiver. The second his tongue came out and touched her moist parts he felt her hand cover one of his and he laced their fingers together. Phil groaned. "Holy Christ; you taste so good baby."

Jacobi wasn't sure how she was going to keep herself from collapsing as Phil's tongue was busy making her whole body shake as it continued to brush against her clit and the bundle of nerves above it and then slid down her slit and into her core. Jacobi had to control her breathing. "Oh God Phil…" Jacobi whimpered.

"You like me tongue fucking that pussy baby?" Phil breathed out against her sensitive core.

Phil's free hand reached up and plucked her hardened nipples through the t-shirt.

"Oh Fuck Phil!" Jacobi exclaimed as she felt Phil apply pressure to her hips pulling her further down to his mouth. She felt him sucking on her clit and her fingers tightened around his; she felt her toes clench as he released her clit before he sucked it back into his mouth and let his teeth scrap down it ever so gently and that was what threw her over as she threw her head back.

"PHIL!"

She all but screamed out practically at the top of her lungs as she flooded his mouth.

Phil couldn't have been happier as he sucked and licked up every bit of her creamy goodness that her body gave him. He didn't stop drinking her or cleaning her up until she was absolutely done. Her body convulsed a few more times and he let his tongue lazily play with her clit a few more minutes triggering a second orgasm that rushed through her body.

She whimpered as she felt herself coming down. She carefully removed herself as she nearly fell to the floor above Phil who had a shit eating grin on his face as he rolled over and up onto his hands and knees and started to stalk towards his woman like a panther stalking its prey. "I suggest if you want to keep wearing that shirt that you remove it or you'll never be able to wear it again."

Grey orbs snapped open as Jacobi's head snapped up and saw the look in Phil's eyes.

"Yes sir."

She stated as she stood up and stripped the t-shirt off before Phil stood and tossed her onto the bed.

Oh yea…It was going to be one of THOSE nights.


	11. Ch11 Enough Of A Warning

**Chapter 11** – Enough Of A Warning

Emerald eyes opened and stared at the beige colored ceiling. It had been 3 weeks since she had a special visitor in her hotel room. Her thighs were still tingling; of course that could've been from the last 7 times Dean had visited her room. She'd never gotten so much pleasure orally from one man before in her entire life. She'd attempted to return the favor several times and Dean wouldn't allow her to do it; kept telling her it was 'all about her'.

The man was officially driving her insane. She'd never had a man's face buried between her thighs and his tongue in more intimate places in her life than she had Dean Ambrose.

Loralie sighed heavily as she finally rolled from bed. She walked into the bathroom and showered up she flexed her thighs…yup still tingling from her Dean Ambrose visit the night before; tingling so much that she almost wound up on her ass in the shower. She gripped the shower curtain rod to steady herself for a minute. Once she was finished with shampooing and conditioning her hair she stepped out and got dressed. Tonight was Monday Night Raw after Extreme Rules. Dean had won the United States Champion belt and stopped by to snack on her kitty the night before as a victory meal apparently.

But God did that man look good with that belt around his waist. Seth and Roman had won the Tag Team Champions and she was happy to see Kali bouncing around the back stage area and laughed when she bounced her way into Seth's arms when they walked back stage. He tried to warn her that he was sweaty but she put her hand over his mouth and waited for him to quiet down before she removed her hand and her lips crashed against his.

Roman let out a roar and Dean let out a growl/yell at their public display of affection; Kali couldn't help as she flinched in Seth's arms at Roman and Dean's loudness. Seth chuckled as he kissed the top of her head and let her know they were a couple of loud mouths and they didn't mean to scare her.

Loralie smacked Dean in the back of his head as Emilia pinched Roman's cargo pant covered backside. Roman growled as he tossed Emilia over his shoulder and disappeared down the hallway and Dean…He smirked before he walked over and quietly exclaimed. 'You'll pay for that later Princess' he warned against the shell of Loralie's ear.

And pay she did.

And what a sweet payback it was…

* * *

The last few weeks had been really nice for Kali; she'd been spending an obscene amount of time with Seth. He was really surprised to find out that even though her brother was a California dude, she was not giving up her love for the Chicago Blackhawks or her apartment in Chicago; even if the sun was screaming her name.

Seth couldn't believe someone else loved Chicago sports teams as much as he did. He just about stroked out when she walked out of his hotel bathroom one night in an orange Chicago Bears t-shirt w/ matching tiny orange shorts.

Kali was getting nervous; as many times as Seth had come to Chicago on their days off and she had gone to Tampa to stay with him; he's invited her to a family get together in Davenport Iowa at his parent's house. His family and some of his friends from high school would be there. She was excited to meet everyone but nervous about how they would react to her quietness. She didn't want to seem like a snob or upset anyone.

Violet eyes had been staring at the same page on her Kindle for the last 20 minutes. Kali was sitting at the gym reading while Dean, Roman and Seth got their work out in before Raw. The night before had been the Extreme Rules PPV and all three boys had won gold. She'd been so excited when she saw Seth and Roman pick up the win for the Tag Team Titles.

The guys were all spread out through the gym. Roman was jumping rope in the corner, Dean was doing chin ups in another area and Kali's violet eyes traveled to the wall just to the left of her where Seth was currently doing a handstand and upside down push-ups. As if that man needed any other way to prove he was sexy; being shirtless, sweaty and showing the strength of his arms just about had Kali panting for her life.

Seth's chocolate brown eyes were focused on one spot on the floor of the gym even though his brain was in Kali-land. When they were behind closed door in the privacy of a hotel room, his apartment in Tampa or her apartment in Chicago she was slowly started to come out of her shell. She was still whispering but he was hoping that after a few days off with his loud ass family it would help her voice come back.

They'd been dating for 3 months and he was ready to get serious and take them to the next level; though he wasn't entirely sure what the next level would be. It had been a couple of years since he was in a serious relationship, so everything was new to him again. He'd spent way more time with Kali than he ever did with his ex and they LIVED together at one point. Seth already knew he was more committed to Kali in the last three months than he had been to Leila the ten years they were together.

That probably also stemmed from the fact that he had quite a few friends telling him about Leila's 'extra circular activities' than he cared to remember. He was always so blind when it came to her. They'd been together for so long all he saw was her; friends told him about her crewing around and he couldn't believe she'd ever do anything like that.

He was wrong.

She proved him wrong.

Seth was pulled from his thoughts as a bead of sweat dripped off his nose as he let his feet drop to the ground before he pushed up and stood upright. His eyes traveled over to the violet beauty that had seemingly earned a spot in his heart; some place he never thought he'd ever let another woman in his life. He figured dating, casual sex, fuck buddies, friends with benefits was going to be his life after the break up with Leila. But apparently someone somewhere had other plans for him when his path crossed with Kaliana.

Seth walked over and sat beside her on the bench. "Are you sure you don't mind being here babe? You're not bored or anything are you?" He asked.

Kali looked up from her Kindle as she smiled softly and shook her head negatively. "No, I know you guys have to get your work out in and we have to go from here directly to the arena afterwards so it doesn't bother me." She shrugged. "Besides there's too many hot guys to watch sweat it out to really be bored." She stated softly with a smirk.

"What?" Seth almost squeaked as his head snapped around and his chocolate eyes narrowed on his girlfriend as she smirked and shied away from him. Seth leaned over as he grabbed the belt loops on her jeans and pulled her over to him and started growling and blowing raspberries on her neck. Just the fact she had to cover her mouth to keep herself from bursting out was something Seth enjoyed it and when she squealed softly it made his heart soar.

Kali couldn't help as she giggled softly at the feeling of his beard against her sensitive neck.

"Can't you two keep your hands off each other?" A familiar raspy voice asked roughly.

Seth and Kali looked over at Dean as he and Roman were approaching them. Seth gave Dean the finger as Kali stifled a giggle and pulled his hand back trying to shame him for doing that gesture to his friend.

Roman shoved Dean slightly. "Don't mind him he's just jealous because he's got no pussy to cuddle with." Roman chuckled deeply when Dean gave him the finger.

"I've got plenty of pussy to cuddle with thank you very much. I just chose to not cuddle it at this point in time." Dean shrugged. "I enjoy playing with the kitty, making it wet and making it shake, convulse and overflow, but for right now; all cuddling is done with my mouth and tongue." Dean smirked when Kali blushed while Roman and Seth just shook their heads at him.

"We're gonna go shower baby and then we'll be ready to head to the arena." Seth stated as he watched Kali nod in understanding. Seth stood up and leaned over as he brushed his lips across her forehead before he leaned over a little more. "I have to admit my tongue is jealous of Dean's tongue. Maybe your kitty can help my tongue not be jealous anymore." Seth whispered in Kali's ear. He pulled back and chuckled when he saw her face turning bright red. Before her hand came out and swatted his chest.

That man was going to be the death of her. No really he was.

Roman looked at Seth. "What did you say to her? She looks like a cherry tomato." He accused.

Seth shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about man."

Roman looked at both of them skeptically. "Yea right."

* * *

Seth looked down at Kali as he stood towering over her in the bathroom of the Shield's locker room. He had her backed against the wall as his chocolate eyes were locked onto her violet orbs. It was a small private moment they would have before his matches. "What do you want to do tonight when we get back to the hotel beautiful?" He asked softly as he continued to run his hands up and down her arms.

Her hands were gripping his love handles, which were pure muscle and her thumbs were slowly rubbing circles around his material covered sides. The friction from her thumbs was lighting every nerve ending on fire and she didn't even know what she was doing to him.

Kali shook her head. "I don't care you already know as long as I'm with you I'm happy."

"Good because we're going to have a little fun tonight so you better be prepared." Seth chuckled when her eyes widened as she looked up at him, she suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but she nodded and knew he'd never do anything to scare or hurt her. Seth leaned over as he softly kissed the sensitive skin on her neck and her head lulled to the side giving him more room for his lips to roam.

His glove covered hands followed the curves of her body and pulled her closer to him; almost pulling her into his body. He enjoyed having her soft body against his muscular one. The things he wanted to do to her right now. But he wouldn't he would start slow tonight and work them both up. Since they weren't working Smackdown the next night they were leaving early for Davenport Iowa. He was going to get them a hotel room since he knew his parent's house was going to be full already with family. Plus it would give him and Kali the privacy they needed to just be themselves.

Kali felt Seth's lips kiss up her neck, along her jawline before he finally caught her lips with his. God his lips felt great against hers. Whenever he kissed her like this butterflies erupted in her stomach. It was a happy feeling one she constantly associated with Seth's lips. Actually every happy feeling she'd had for the last couple of months was associated with Seth. He was a gentleman first and foremost and extremely patient with her insecurities.

His willingness to help her overcome her issue with whispering was on the fore front of his mind. He'd tried a few different exercises with her and she definitely trusted him whole heartedly. It would just take a bit longer to get her normal voice back. Kali was looking forward to having a conversation with Seth in her normal voice. She hadn't heard it in five years so she wasn't even sure if she could recognize it anymore.

Seth just about came unglued when she nipped his bottom lip before he brought the kiss to an end; pecking her lips softly once more for good measure before his head snapped up when Dean started banging his fist on the bathroom door to let him know it was time. Seth pulled the bottle of water out of his cargo pants and handed it to Kali before he leaned down so she could reach him.

Kali smiled as she pulled the rubber band out of his hair and put it around her wrist so he wouldn't lose it and then poured the water over his head drenching his shoulder length two-toned locks; being careful not to drown him in the process. Her smile got bigger as he stepped far enough away from her as he flipped his hair back and then shook the excess water off. She giggled against his lips when he stepped back and stole three more quick kisses before he disappeared from the bathroom for his match.

* * *

Kali was walking down the hallway on her way to catering. She was in desperate need of a dr. pepper and then she was meeting the girls in the seamstress's room to watch the guys match.

She never made it to catering.

Kali was suddenly jerked into a pitch black dressing room and shoved against the door.

"Thought if you surrounded yourself by the meat heads from the Shield that I couldn't get to you? You thought wrong Miss. Nemeth." His dark voice whispered in her ear. His big hand pinched her thigh then went up and cupped her left breast through her t-shirt before pinching her nipple. "Every inch of you belongs to me and it always will. I'm just biding my time before I can fully make you mine Kali. And believe me I WILL make you mine; I can guarantee you that."

Kali could feel her breathing labored as she felt his big meaty hands all over her. She felt the bile rise in her throat and she wanted to puke all over this asshole. She didn't want any setbacks she was tired of being scared and tired of being a mouse. She took a deep breath as she could feel him towering over her and she laced her fingers together in front of her body before she suddenly lunged and swung her arms out and her laced knuckles caught him in the nose and eye as she hear him growl out she brought her knee up and felt it connect with something, but she didn't care. It was enough of a head start as she threw the door open and ran as if her life depended on it.

Kali wasn't watching where she was going and suddenly ran right into a solid body. "Kaliana Love, are you okay?" She knew that Irish accent anywhere. She looked up into the blue eyes of Stephen and the dam broke as she began crying.

Stephen wrapped his arms around her and led her to the trainer's office. HE wasn't sure what had happened but the look of pure fear and the tears were enough of a warning.


	12. Ch 12 Pillow Talk

**Chapter 12** – Pillow Talk

Stephen stood outside of the trainer's office; he wasn't entirely sure what happened. Kali ran into him hard and nearly knocked herself out. The fear in her violet eyes told him she needed to feel safe, but he knew with Seth in the ring there was no way exactly on how to make her feel safe right now. He'd had one of the back stage guys waiting at the back curtain for when the Shield boys were finished in the ring to tell Seth to get to the trainer's room immediately.

Nick was not at Raw that night; he was a couple of states away at a charity event the WWE had scheduled. April was there and she, Loralie, Emilia and Jacobi were all in with Nick's little sister; along with Stephanie and Hunter.

They had locked down the arena tight and security searched the entire arena but there was no sign of someone being hurt from where Kali had hit them. But she definitely had; her knuckles were slightly swollen and already starting to bruise.

Stephen's head snapped up as he heard more than one set of boots running towards him. He could see the worry set on Seth Rollin's face as he was leading the charge to the trainer's room. Stephen put his hand up to stop him.

"Where is she? What happened? Is she okay?" Seth peppered questions at the big Irishman.

"Seth if you let him speak bro; I'm sure you'll find out." Roman advised as he gripped his brother shoulder tightly.

"Sorry man…" Seth stated as he took a breath and sighed heavily before jerking his fingers through his still sweat and water soaked hair. None of the trio had time to shower once the back stage hand had let him know something happened to Kali and she was with the trainer and Stephen they didn't have time to breathe before the three concerned Shield members took off running to get to Kali.

Stephen shook his head. "It's okay fella. She's alright but she did have a right nasty scare. I'm not too sure what happened; she ran into me and nearly knocked herself out. She's with Stephanie, Hunter and the other girls. Nick is at that Charity with some of the Divas, but April is in with her as well."

"FUCK!" Seth yelled as he kicked an equipment trunk before he slapped the top of it with his still gloved open palm. "She was doing so good. This is bound to set her back. I want to find this asshole. I want to find him bad."

Dean stepped up and pushed Seth against the wall with both of his hands on Seth's chest and held him there. "We will find out who it is. You concentrate on your girl." Dean stated in his gritty voice. "This asshole has a lot of balls screwing with her in a full arena and clearly he's been watching her all day; otherwise he wouldn't know to go after her when we were in the ring. I promise you brother we will find out who is it and when we do…" He looked at Roman before his steely blue eyes went back to Seth. "We will deal with him our own way."

"You fellas can count me in on that." Stephen stated as he stepped up next to Dean. "Kaliana has been a friend of mine for a long time. Whoever is scaring and hurting her has his name all over me boots."

Seth could feel Dean's hands pushing him back against the wall and letting Dean and Stephen's words sink in as he finally nodded his head. He felt Dean ease up on his chest as he sagged against the wall. Roman walked over and pulled Seth's head against his own. "We deal with this our own way. If it was Emilia or any of her other friends you'd back up kicking the shit out of this guy. So we're damn sure going to back you. Now calm down, you being pissed off isn't going to calm Kali at all. Go in there and check on your girl." Roman ordered.

Seth nodded before he hugged his big Samoan friend and then Dean as well. His eyes went to Stephen and fist pumped him. "Thanks man; your help is much appreciated."

"Anytime fella…" Stephen stated truthfully before he turned and disappeared down the hall.

* * *

Seth sighed heavily once more before his eyes went to the trainer's door when it opened and Stephanie and Hunter stepped out. Dean walked over and was talking to them as Roman cleaned the ladies out of the trainer's room; Seth slipped into the trainer's room and closed the door.

His chocolate brown eyes saw Kali sitting on the end of the exam table. He walked over, pulling his gloves off and stuffing them in his pockets as he went before he reached out and touched her hands.

Kali's eyes snapped open as a pair of hands covered hers. She looked up and couldn't have been any happier to see Seth than right at that very moment. She suddenly threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the side of his neck.

Seth closed his eyes as he felt her trembling against his body. His hands slowly slid around her body as he stepped closer and stood between her legs. "Kali, baby I stink – I just got out of the ring." She shook her head and he chuckled softly. "You really don't care do you, first last night and now tonight; you seriously have no problem with me sweating all over you."

Kali giggled softly into the side of his neck as she shook her head again. "Get me out of here please." She whispered.

Her request was definitely not ignored. Seth could tell by her small giggle alone that he hadn't lost any ground with her. Any progress he'd made was still intact. "I can shower at the hotel. Let's get you some place you feel safe." She nodded as he lifted her into his arms and off the table.

Seth was grateful when he walked out of the trainer's room with Kali in his arms. Dean had run down and grabbed his and Kali's bags and Roman had called a cab. He knew they wouldn't bother her with a bunch of questions which she'd probably already answered with Hunter and Stephanie. Roman and Dean walked Seth and Kali out the back of the arena and got them into the cab.

The cab ride was a comfortable silence; Seth didn't let go of Kali for a second. He couldn't he knew whatever happened scared her to death and he wouldn't breathe easy until he got her into their room at the hotel. He was thankful that they would have the next few days off. They needed some time alone and she needed to recuperate from this slight set back.

* * *

Violet eyes looked around the room as she was sitting in the middle of the queen sized bed. She and Seth had been sharing a hotel room for the last few weeks they'd been together and it felt absolutely amazing to her when she would wake up every morning wrapped in his arms; Kali was pulled from her thoughts as the shower kicked off. Seth had Kali shower as soon as they got to the room knowing it would help relax her before he got in the shower himself.

Kali watched as the bathroom door swung open and Seth walked out in black cotton basketball shorts and shirtless. His shoulder length two-toned hair was towel dried and left down. She loved it when he let his locks air dry they got super soft.

Seth looked over at Kali she looked so small in the queen size bed. He tossed his ring gear into a plastic bag; the hotel in Davenport would wash it for him and they would be ready on Friday when they rejoined. Seth walked around the room turning the lights off and make sure the hotel door was locked and secure for Kali; even though he'd done it when they first got there he wanted her to feel safe. They would watch a movie and ease into a comfortable night of sleep. He knew as long as she remained in his arms she would feel safe and that was all he wanted right now.

Kali watched as Seth walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. Kali moved around and sat on her knees behind him before she stood on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as she softly kissed the side of his neck. "I'm okay." She stated softly.

Seth couldn't stop the smile that slid across his face as his hands covered her arms; he really enjoyed her lips on the side of his neck and could feel her lips making her way down his trapezius muscle to his bare shoulder. Seth would sit there all night and let her lips cover every inch of his body with soft open mouth kisses. She was getting bolder with wanting to express how she truly felt for him; he would sit still and not move, she could do whatever she wanted.

Kali's soft hands slid over his muscled up shoulders and down his muscular dented expansive back and around his torso to his chest. Her nailed scraping against his chest across his pebbled nipples as her lips danced across his heated flesh. She felt his hands cover hers but never stopped her. His abdominal muscles clenched when her fingertips began tracing them.

Seth couldn't take anymore of her gentle touches and caresses as he swung around and captured her lips with his; his hand going to the back of her head to hold her in place so he could kiss her breathless.

And that was exactly what he did.

All night long.

* * *

Roman was leaning back against the headboard in bed staring at the TV; ESPN was on but he wasn't even paying attention to what was going on. His mind happened to be more on Seth and Kali. He knew tonight was not the last time that this mystery guy was going to mess with her. He also knew anytime they left Kali alone Seth was going to go stir crazy worrying about her until they got back to her; for good reason obviously.

They had to find this guy. He was clearly not going to give Seth and Kali a moment of peace until he'd done something worse than abducting Kali. The guys refused to let it get that far again.

Roman knew if the roles were reversed Seth would be doing everything possible to find the guy coming after Emilia. Now he and Dean just had to figure out how to find the guy.

Emilia stepped out of the shower as she towel dried herself off and pulled on a red silk nightie with black lace outlining it; it had matching panties. She combed all the knots out of her hair and then rubbed lotion into her body, not wanting her skin to get dry. She picked up her dirty clothes and turned the bathroom light off as she tossed them into the dirty laundry bag on her suitcase before she padded over to the bed and saw Roman staring at the TV. She reached over and plugged her cell phone in and then walked over to Roman's side of the bed and slipped his phone out of his hand and plugged it in as well.

Emilia started to walk around to her side of the bed and stopped when a huge hand wrapped around her wrist. She stopped and looked back and saw the grey eyes she'd grown so fond of these last few weeks were staring back at her. "What's wrong big guy?" She asked softly before she felt him tug her back; she took the initiative and hiked up her mid-thigh nightie as she climbed onto the bed on her knees before she felt Roman lift her and set her straddling on his lap.

Roman shook his head as his fingers dug into her thighs slightly; just needing to feel her against him. He couldn't imagine what Seth was going through or feeling; all he knew was that he'd be going out of his damn mind if any of this was happening to Emilia. He didn't care how new their relationship was he had grown quite fond of the aqua eyed beauty in front of him. The last few months wouldn't have been nearly any fun without her or his two brothers or even their girls. Roman had family in Pensacola, but his family on the road was just as important to him. He would be spending 300 plus days on the road with all of them. He'd already had 2 years with Seth and Dean when they were down in developmental and he couldn't imagine taking this WWE ride with anyone else but the two of them.

Emilia's eyes stayed locked onto Roman's. "Are you okay Roman?" Emilia asked softly.

Roman nodded as he cupped both her cheeks with his hands; he could feel her fingertips lightly sliding through his long raven hair. He'd showered and combed it out and left it down, he'd pull it back in a half ass bun once they decided to go to bed. "I'm okay baby; just thinking too hard on the shit that went down tonight."

Emilia frowned. "Are Stephanie and Hunter going to do something about this guy who keeps screwing with Kali?"

Roman nodded. "They are going to beef up security, but until they actually catch the guy there isn't a whole hell of a lot they can do. After it was reported to them they locked down the arena and security searched the whole building, but by then it had been enough time for the cleaver little asshole to get away." Roman sighed heavily as his thumbs softly caressed her cheeks as she leaned into his touch.

Emilia's fingers left Roman's hair as they slid down his shoulders and arms and then up his forearms; her hands wrapped around his wrists just holding him in place. She always felt so beautiful with little touches like these from Roman. "Are you guys going to try and do anything?" She asked curiously.

Roman nodded. He couldn't and wouldn't lie to her. "We are going to start talking and asking around to the back stage crew. If we find this guy; there's a good change all three of us are going to beat the piss out of him…Stephen included. He could tell tonight that whatever Kali's attacker did to her scared her to death." He stated matter of factly.

Emilia nodded in understanding. "Do me a favor Roman…"

"Anything beautiful."

"You guys catch this son of a bitch – you hit him so hard his teeth fall out and he has to carry them around in his pocket for the rest of his life." Emilia requested.

Roman threw his head back and laughed hard. He forgot his girl was not some ordinary pansy ass woman. She was mean and when she wanted something she fought tooth and nail for it. "Yes ma'am, you have my word." He promised. "I love it when you get all fiery beautiful." He pulled her to him as he captured her lips.

"Show me what else you get fired up for." Roman commanded.

Emilia chuckled as she softly rubbed her body against his listening to his growl of approval. "I don't think you're hose can handle my fire baby." She murmured against his lips.

"Only one way to find out." Roman growled out as he guided Emilia down to the bed.


	13. Ch 13 Traveling & Family

**Chapter 13** – Traveling & Family

Tuesday morning came faster than anyone liked. Seth and Kali were at the airport waiting for their flight to be called and had already said good-bye to Phil and Jacobi who were on their way to a mini vacation. Phil knew Jacobi was getting burnt out going back to Chicago so it was time for a change and he knew they both could use some vitamin D and some major pampering; what better place to get both than Hawaii.

Dean was on his way to his apartment in Tampa, Florida. His lease would be up soon and he had to make a decision on what he wanted to do. He could renew his lease or he could move. Somehow he didn't see himself staying in Tampa much longer. He'd only moved their because of WWE developmental being there. Now that he was on the main roster he could virtually live anywhere and now it was time to decide.

Loralie was on her wait to sunny Santa Monica; she had a sister who lived there and she'd just had a baby. Loralie couldn't wait to see her new nephew. Though she lived on the outskirts of Las Vegas, she always went home for her days off and right now she needed something different. Seeing her first and brand new nephew would be the change of scenery she needed for her new few days off.

Roman and Emilia were on a plane to Pensacola; he was finally taking her to meet his family – more importantly his mom, dad, brother and three sisters. He wanted them to love her as much as he already did. Even then it was hard for him to admit he'd fallen in love with his feisty WWE Magazine writer as fast as he had. Roman didn't fall for women fast. He admitted this was the first time he'd actually fallen for someone within the span of 3 months; usually it took longer to feel this strongly for anyone he dated longer than 6 months. Such was clearly not the case with Emilia.

Nicky met them at the airport; after he heard what had happened to Kali the night before and her mystery attacker he had to see with his own two eyes that she was ok. Nick told Seth that if anything happened to his sister, he would make Seth pay with possibly his life. Kali popped Nick upside the head and then hugged him, parting ways with Seth to get on the plane.

* * *

If Dean hadn't been disconnected before; he was definitely disconnected now – more than normal when he got home Tuesday to his apartment in Tampa Florida. He turned his cell phone off before throwing it on the coffee table with his keys wallet, smokes and lighter. He hit the button on the wall and the light in the room was swallowed up and the whole place was pitch black as the automatic room darkeners closed over every window and door in the joint; just the way he liked it when he was having a sleep deprived episode.

He hadn't confronted Loralie about his feelings with her and knew sometimes he could be an asshole; he felt like he was stringing her along and she probably felt like he was too. Visiting her just to pleasure her orally; even though neither one complained – it still didn't seem right, but most nights he'd shown up on her hotel door step he didn't care. He just enjoyed listening to her moans, groans, mewls and screams when he brought her to the edge and shoved her over.

He was going to have a smoke before relaxing and at this point he was so tired he didn't even have the strength to pick up a cigarette and lighter; collapsing on his black leather L shaped couch face first he finally let his body relax and soon enough sleep enveloped him in a cocoon.

* * *

Once the plane landed in the Des Moines Airport Seth drove them to his hometown of Davenport Iowa; Seth could feel her apprehension and squeezed her hand, smiling. She was nervous about meeting his parents and she really didn't need to be. They got checked into the hotel and showered and dressed before taking off to his parents' home and the home he grew up in.

Kali looked down at her short sleeved jean dress as buttoned up and it came to mid-thigh with a red belt around the waist and showed off plenty of her tanned legs. Her three inch heeled jean knee high boots completed the whole outside. She frowned as she looked over at Seth as she sighed heavily. "I'm worried about Dean." She saw him quirk an eyebrow at her. "I know he had a different life growing up, but I don't like it when we all split and he goes home alone. Maybe I'm wired differently, but lately there seems to be something going on with him. I just can't put my finger on it. I know it's stupid to bring it up right now. And right now is probably the worst time to even mention it, but I can't help how I feel and what I'm thinking. We all literally left him all alone. He's so withdrawn sometimes."

Seth squeezed Kali's hand and kissed the back of it. "You're an angel, you know that right? Don't worry. I normally call in my days off to check on him when I go to Davenport to seem my parents which is usually once a month and Roman calls to make sure he's alright as well. He's stronger than people give him credit for. Trust me, I know him pretty well. Now stop worrying about him, I want you to have a great time with my family today." They were on their way to a family BBQ Rollins style.

Kali couldn't help as she fidgeted all the way up the sidewalk to the large two story house. The closer she got to the front door the more nervous she got. When Seth stopped abruptly she nearly ran into him. "Are we absolutely sure about this? The door is closed and we can still leave?" She rubbed her forehead. "What if your parents hate me? What if your mother thinks I'm some kind of freak for the way I talk?" To say she was nervous was the understatement of the year. She'd never met any of her old boyfriend's parents. This was definitely a first for her.

"Don't say that babe; don't be so nervous." Seth ordered, cupping her face in his strong hands and brushed his lips softly against hers. "You're anything but that and they will love you." He knew that wasn't happening and laced their fingers together, kissing the top of her head. "Trust me, would I ever steer you wrong?" He smiled when she shook her head and kissed her one final time, both of them busted out when the front door suddenly opened. They broke apart instantly as Alicia Rollins beamed from ear to ear, Seth's mother, and threw her arms around her son. "Hey Mom…" This was definitely awkward start.

Kali watched in sweet happiness as Seth hugged his mother while she blushed at being busted kissing Seth in front of his mom. How freaking embarrassing! She hoped he'd warned his parents about her whispering and that they would understand. Her eyes widened as she watched a large man come barreling out of the house, past Seth and his mother and made a beeline directly for her. She squeaked out as she was lifted from the ground and hugged tightly and spun in circles. She squeaked out again as the man bounced her in his arms.

"Damn it James, you're gonna scare her!" Seth growled, shaking his head at his big brother as they both started laughing right along with Alicia. He trusted his brother wholeheartedly and knew James wouldn't do anything to hurt Kali.

"Hey man, I can't help it! She's part of the family now!" James grinned, setting Kali down and kissed the top of her head, extending his hand. "I'm James by the way, this joker's brother."

"Joker?" Seth snorted, rolling his eyes. "That's the pot calling the kettle black."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, wanna do something about it?"

James and Seth suddenly tackled each other as they flew down the steps into the grass, laughing like wild hyenas as they started wrestling.

Kali watched as Seth came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground as her eyes grew wide.

Alicia shook her head at her boys and sighed happily, her eyes turning to Kali. "Welcome to my home, dear. Please come in. They'll be in momentarily." She wrapped an arm around Kali's shoulder that was nothing except comforting and guided her inside the house.

Kali swallowed hard as Seth's mom steered her into the house. She followed the older lady as she took her through the living room, through the dining room and kitchen and out the sliding glass doors to the patio.

"Mike!" No response. "Michael Martin Rollins! Step away from that grill this instant. You need to come and meet your son's girlfriend." Alicia scolded.

Kali watched as the older gentleman whose thick black hair was greying around the temples turned and immediately went to Kali, much the same way James had. Kali found herself squeaking again as Seth's father picked her up off the ground.

"Mike put her down now! She is not a rag doll!" Alicia scolded once more.

"I can't help it Ally she so small and so cute." Mike chuckled still squeezing his son's girlfriend. "I don't know how Seth got you to agree to go out with him, but my goodness you are beautiful."

Kali was okay when Seth's brother did it and she was okay when Seth's father Mike did it. But when Seth's Uncle Thomas did it she was just about as freaked out as anyone would be after three large men lifted her off the ground. Once she'd gotten her bearings back her eyes were looking for Seth.

Alicia kept the smile on her face the whole time, not bothered by the woman's quietness. Seth had already warned them ahead of time, but didn't go into details. It wasn't his place to tell his parents about Kali's personal life. "Sweetheart, would you mind helping me peel some potatoes in the kitchen?" She asked Kali, wanting to spend some one on one time with her son's new girlfriend. "And my husband is right, you are truly beautiful."

Mike shooed his smaller kids away outside toward the pool and walked back out to the grill firing it up.

"Mom, do you have her cooking already?" Seth groaned, finally making it into the house a half an hour later and looked absolutely filthy from rolling around in the grass with James. "Hey do you still have some clothes here for me? I'm gonna shower and then kick James's ass."

"Language Seth Rollins!" Alicia scolded.

"Sorry Mom." He mumbled, walking over to drop a quick kiss on Kali's forehead. "You okay beautiful?"

Kali nodded slightly as she buried her face in Seth's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She didn't care if she got dirty she just needed to feel him against her for a minute to calm her nerves. She felt him wrap his arms around her. "Your dad picked me up like your brother and then so did your uncle. I'm sorry I freaked out a bit." She was only used to Seth being the only big guy she trusted, it would take a bit to get used to the rest of the males in his family.

"I'm sorry Seth; I think your father and uncle scared her." His mother apologized. "They both picked her up; I tried to warn the both of them, but you know your father and uncle."

Seth nodded and stroked his fingers through her dark honey blonde locks, holding her close to him. He probably should've mentioned the fact his family was a tad eccentric and very loving. That was alright. She would get used to it because Seth didn't plan on letting Kali go anytime soon. He felt her stop shaking and pulled back, staring down into her violet eyes and ran a finger down her cheek. "I have to go clean up. Stay in here with Mom and if they bother you, let me know. I'll set them straight after my shower. Mom, don't work her too hard." He smirked when his mother just waved him off and shook his head, taking off upstairs to shower.

* * *

"Does it bother you to help me cook, dear?" Alicia asked sweetly; breaking Kali's concentration from the potato's she finished up.

"No ma'am." She looked over at Alicia as she shook her head negatively. "No of course not Mrs. Rollins." her soft whisper of a voice answered as she smiled softly and went back to helping Seth's mom peel potatoes. Kali smiled again Seth's older twin brothers Bryan and Byron came in and each kissed the top of her head. She had met them a couple of weeks ago back stage at an event. She liked them they were quite friendly.

"Welcome to the family Kali." Bryan stated with a smile on his face. That guy was always smiling.

Byron chuckled. "Nice to see Seth finally brought a girl to the family get together. He hasn't brought anyone around in a really - REALLY long time."

"Thanks guys."

James was the next one to step up to her and took her hand, kissing the back of it with a smile. "I'm sorry if I scared you. We can be a little…too personal sometimes, but that's how our family communicates." He smiled softly, releasing her hand. "And the twins are right; it is a good thing Seth has finally brought a woman in the family we can actually get along with." Seth wasn't the best at choosing women and ignored his mother's warning glare, wrapping an arm around Kali's shoulders. "Mom, do you need any help?"

"No James, we got it from here. Go outside and help your father with the grill."

"Yes ma'am." James winked down at Kali, smirking when she giggled quietly and headed outside to try to help his stubborn father.

"You will get used to everything and everyone in no time. We're a loving bunch, I assure you. Now will you help me peel these carrots, sweetheart?"

Kali nodded as she peeled and sliced the carrots as Seth's mother had asked nicely. Everyone was right she was definitely going to have to get used to the hugging Rollins Family! They were louder than any WWE fan in the world and extremely loving. She'd made small talk with Seth's mom but she still felt slightly like a stranger in a strange land because she barely knew any of them.

"Kali dear, I don't want to seem like I'm prying, but Seth won't give us details. How did you two meet?" Ally asked curiously.

Kali smiled softly. "He scared the daylights out of me. He thought I was trying to get in the dressing room like the fan girls do, but they were convinced otherwise, the next meeting of the minds came when I was walking down the hall and looked down for a second and then crashed into something hard. I thought I hit a wall; turns out it was just your muscular son. I stumbled back and twisted my ankle. He felt so bad. He carried me to the trainer's office to make sure I was okay." She finished up helping Seth's mom as she walked over and looked out the window with her arms crossed over her chest. "Gosh it's so beautiful here. This is nothing like Chicago."

"It was the best meeting of the minds, or bodies rather, that I've ever had." Seth said from behind, chuckling when both his mother and Kali jumped, immediately walking over to make sure she was alright. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but couldn't help it. He wore a fresh pair of blue jeans and a black beater, his hair slicked back in a tight bun at the nape of his neck. "I'm glad you approve of her, Mom."

"Most definitely. She's been a big help, knows her way around a kitchen. That's a good thing." Alicia winked, finishing up with the potatoes and added the carrots to it. "She's a keeper."

That meant a lot coming from his mother considering Seth's history with bad relationships. "Thanks Mom, mind if I steal her away to show her the house?" He asked, already wrapping an arm around Kali's waist and leading her away. "We won't be long."

"Take your time, I've gotten everything else done."


	14. Ch 14 Tons Of Family Fun

**Chapter 14** – Tons Of Family Fun

"You're a hit with my family." Seth murmured in her ear and kissed her neck, guiding her around to show her around the house.

Kali smiled softly as Seth guided her to his old bedroom. Her eyes flittered around and took in all the old WWF memorabilia Seth had on his walls and shelves. "So you've always wanted to be a wrestler?" She asked softly as she looked around the room. She watched as he nodded. She stopped in front of a photo of Seth in his ring gear from his Ring of Honor days. Her hand reached out and her index finger traced the picture frame. "You look so different with your hair all one color and not in the riot gear. It almost seems like it's not you." She turned and noticed he was sitting on the foot of his bed as she walked over standing in front of him, she wrapped her arms around his neck as she played with the bun at the nape of his neck. "I'm really glad you're family likes me. I'm sorry I was so nervous." She leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

Smiling against her lips, Seth pulled back as he ran a finger down her cheek, chocolate eyes glittering. "You have no idea what that means to me to hear you say that, Kali. Because I want you in my life. And since my family approves of you, that makes me just want you even more." His hands slid down her sides up and down soothingly, pulling her to straddle his lap on his old bed as their foreheads met. No matter what it took, Seth would bring back the old Kali for not only him, but for her and Nick as well. He would give her all the happiness in the world and protect her with everything inside of him. "You're doing great. I just hope you're ready for Mom to fatten you up because she'll think you're not eating enough. Don't worry though, that's just how Mom is."

Kali giggled. "Your mom can try to fatten me up but I don't think it will work. I can eat more than Nick and stay the same size." Their foreheads were still together as her fingernails were subconsciously sliding up and down his biceps, it was just a caress. She loved touching him and kissing him and sleeping in his arms. "I never feel safer than when I am with you. Even when I don't need to feel safe; I always do. I think that's why I trusted you so fast that first night when you took me to the trainers; I just had a sense of security and safety. I know you pretty much beat yourself up over it because Nick told me, but I still don't blame you." She kissed his right cheek, then his left then his forehead, nose, chin and finally lips. "I want you in my life too. You already passed Nicky's test and he's pretty much the only one who you need approval from." She felt him pull her closer to him if that was possible. She smiled as she softly kissed the side of his neck she could feel his pulse race against the tip of her tongue as she kissed it softly.

"Looks like we both got the approvals we needed." Seth rumbled, his voice dropping an octave as she teased and tormented his neck. He couldn't help getting lost in the moment and suddenly lifted her up, planting her on the bed on her back as he hovered over her. His mouth sealed to hers temporarily and then moved down to her neck, his hand sliding down her side to squeeze her outer thigh. The feeling of her writhing beneath him lit Seth's blood on fire and he felt himself slowly losing control. Kali's moans spilled from her mouth as he continued teasing her neck with his lips and tongue, flicking the sweet spot just below her ear. It was slow, sensual and made both of their bodies burn for the other. "Make me stop." He whispered, his mouth hovering over her ear as his hand began sliding her dress up slightly. "Christ you feel so fucking good, beautiful…"

Kali was glad her jean dress was made of stretchy jean material as it slid up her thighs when Seth slipped between her legs cradled between her inner thighs. The heels of her boots were pressed to the comforter covering the bed. His lips kissed along her neck and she couldn't help the moan that escaped. "Seth…" She felt his hand slide to the top of her dress as he started slowly unbuttoning it and his lips were following the material as it opened inch by inch. When he all but begged her to make him stop she couldn't do it. She shook her head slowly. "I don't want you to stop. I trust everything about you Seth. I know you'd never hurt me." She was serious. She knew he would NEVER hurt her.

"Seth, you need to come back down here and stop hiding your lovely girlfriend!"

Seth groaned from low in his throat, the passion haze disappearing from his head as it began clearing. He stared down at a breathless looking Kali and immediately closed his eyes, regret and guilt crashing over him. Shit. What the hell was he thinking attacking her like this? "Sorry." He mumbled, pulling away from her instantly and put some space between them. He'd unbuttoned her dress and was ready to take her right in his parent's house in his own room. Had he completely lost his mind? "Come on beautiful, time to go downstairs." He took her hand once she was straightened out and guided her back to where his family awaited.

Kali fixed her dress and frowned when Seth said he was sorry. Had she done something wrong? When he pushed away from her it was almost like he couldn't get away fast enough. Ouch – that hurt. Seth grabbed her hand as he led her back downstairs with everyone else. She chewed her bottom lip as they walked through the house and out to the back yard where there was two tables connected. She knew she was going to have to talk to Seth about the sex issue. Bryan's fiancé Tammy was there and she immediately walked up and enveloped her into a hug before pulling her away from Seth. Her eyes looked back at him, before she turned her attention back to Tammy as she pulled her over to sit by Bryan and herself.

"C'mon girl, you can come over here since I know the uncles are going to get louder." Tammy laughed. She knew Kali had shyness issues from what Bryan and Byron had told her. "You can come sit at the quiet end with Joanna and I." Joanna was Byron's fiancé.

Kali smiled softly. "Thanks." She really did appreciate Bryan's and Byron's fiancés.

Stupid, stupid, stupid – that's all Seth kept calling himself as he watched Kali Joanna, and Tammy laugh together, glad they got along. Bryan was a lucky man because Tammy was an absolute sweetheart, kind to everyone. Bryan was currently wrestling for TNA and Tammy was a TNA Knockout; which was the equivalent to the WWE Divas. He was thankful for that because honestly, when Seth first found out his cousin was dating a TNA Knockout, he flat out warned Bryan to stay away from her; he'd heard bad stories about the TNA girls. But the heart wanted what the heart wanted.

He smiled when Kali looked over at him, waving three fingers and Seth thought that was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. She was beautiful from head to toe, her beautiful dark honey blonde hair pooling down her back over her shoulders. He had a serious problem on his hands and hoped he could figure out what to do about it before he ended up screwing things up with Kali again.

Kali sat through dinner with everyone. Seth's family would definitely take some getting used to. He had a big loud family and when everyone was there they were twice as loud. She could see Seth battling out something in his head. Yea they were definitely going to have to talk once they got back to the hotel that night. He had been acting strange ever since they'd left his childhood bedroom and he just seemed to be getting more introverted with her.

* * *

By the time desert rolled around everyone had gone with the exception of immediate family only; Seth's brothers, Tammy, Joanna and his parents. She sat eating the caramel ice cream sundae that Alicia had made for everyone for desert. Seth was sitting next to her with a strawberry one and Kali smiled softly as she lifted a spoonful of the caramel one to his mouth and laughed when he took it and groaned as the caramel hit his tongue.

Seth couldn't help groaning because caramel was one of his favorite dessert toppings. Not to mention he was getting some pretty XXX rated thoughts about how he could use caramel on Kali's body. Lord, what the hell was he going to do about this? Using his hand was the only option because he flat out refused to rush Kali into anything. He laughed at his brothers antics when they began flinging ice cream at each other across the table. Tammy and Joanna joined in the fun and pretty soon Alicia demanded all of them to go outside to rinse off the ice cream.

James decided he couldn't let his little brother go without being pelted and got Seth right in the eye, laughing his ass off. Seth responded by picking up his bowl of ice cream, walking over and dumping the WHOLE bowl on top of James's head.

"My goodness…" Alicia stifled a chuckle.

"LITTLE BRO!"

"Serves you right!" Seth flew out the back door and jumped into the pool fully clothed, refusing to be pelted by anymore food. Pretty soon, James, the twins Joanna and Tammy joined the fun.

Kali laughed as she walked outside with her cell phone and started taking pictures and videos of the six people in the pool. It was a good thing she'd taken her boots off before they had dinner. The rock that surrounded the pool was slightly slippery when it got wet.

Everyone else was barefoot she might as well join the group. She laughed as Byron got out of the pool and was mugging for the camera as she continued to take the videos of the very loud very big family. Her eyes widened as Byron asked to see her phone and he took it and put it on the picnic table near the pool under a towel with everyone else's phones before he ran back over and picked her up and jumped in the pool with her shrieking along the way. When Byron broke the surface, Kali was holding on to him as she smacked his chest while giggling. "Freaking Brute!"

"BYRON!" Seth growled, chocolate eyes wide and immediately relaxed when he heard Kali's giggling. Her full-fledged giggling. He'd never heard it before because she'd always been quiet. The sound was pure angelic, the most beautiful thing he ever heard in his life. Seth immediately swam over to her, trying to ignore the fact her jean dress was now clinging to every curve of her body, including her full breasts.

There his mind went in the gutter again!

He knew his brothers were trying to help pull her the rest of the way out of her shell; after the twins met her a few weeks ago they started asking Seth about why she was so quiet; in not so many words he just told them she'd had a bad experience and it had scarred her. Listening to her giggle; he'd never be able to repay his brothers enough. was Seth already knew he was falling in love with Kali and brushed his lips against her forehead as they got lost in each other's eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly, running a finger down her cheek and felt his heart skip a beat when she flashed a heart stopping smile at him. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Kali smiled. "I'm okay; don't be too rough on Byron. It was fun. I haven't had fun like this in a while." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pressing her soaking body against his as she pressed her lips to his softly. "Loosen up a little Ninja." Kali winked before she was unceremoniously yanked from Seth's arms and pulled against a solid chest.

"Okay you guys can't be over in the corner playing kissy face the whole time. That defeats the purpose of being in the pool." Byron reasoned.

Kali giggled. "I'm so glad we agree on something Byron." She turned around in his arms as she kissed his cheek and before he knew what happened she shoved his head underwater. "Paybacks are a bitch." She giggled out.

Seth laughed along with her, jumping back to backstroke in the water staring up at the beautiful sky. Byron had no idea what he was doing because the sound of her giggles and laughter was pure music to Seth's ears. He heard her squealing out again and looked up, seeing Byron had her over his shoulders twirling around in the water. Then Bryan joined in the fun and took her away, basically water dancing between her and Tammy. Seth shook his head and swam over, taking Kali from Bryan the same time Tammy was handed to Bryan. Seth held her princess style and leaned her head back as he slowly twirled her in the water, kissing her softly. "Having fun?" He rumbled, pulling her up to straddle his lap as he started backstroking in the water.

Kali nodded. The sun had gone down and there was a slight breeze in the air and she shivered a bit. "So much fun. It's been a while since I've had this much fun in a pool." She was about to say something else when Seth swam by James and was suddenly pulled from Seth with a squeak.

James smirked and was waiting for the perfect time. "OH! Older brother steals younger brother's girl!" Byron grabbed Kali and took off across the pool.

Kali giggled as she was placed on James back and she held on for dear life.

"Damn bro! Our brother stole your girl." Byron chuckled from his seated position on the pools edge with Joanna next to him.

"Not for long." Seth dived under water and used his muscular legs and arms to quickly get over to where James was. Growling, Seth plucked Kali from his back, set her gently on the edge of the pool and then dunked James head under water. Kali immediately got involved and pretty soon Seth was being tag teamed by his brother's, all of them yelling out. Tammy and Joanna joined in the may lay, pulling Kali away to dunk him and Seth got the upper hand on James, putting him in a chicken wing submission hold. Dean taught him this one. He lifted James and sent him face first into the pool, laughing as his body crashed against the wall with a hard smack.

Kali's eyes widened as her hands covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness; be careful Seth!" Her feet were still in the water as she sat on the pool edge. She smiled up at Seth's mom when she came by and wrapped a towel around her and kissed the top of her head. "Thank You Mrs. Rollins."

"You guys it's too late to be in that pool and the breeze is kicking up. I don't need to be responsible for any of you getting pneumonia." Ally warned her boys. "Seth you need to get out of there and get Kali to the hotel before she freezes to death. She doesn't need to be traveling with a cold; she'll be miserable."

"Yes Mom." Seth grumbled good-naturedly, winking over at Kali and pulled himself out of the pool, both of them completely drenched. "She's right, I don't want you getting sick. Come on, there's some clothes upstairs you can change into that she keeps just in case." He kissed the top of her head and lifted her up in his strong arms princess style, carrying her into the house.

Once upstairs in his childhood room, Seth took the towel and proceeded to towel-dry Kali's hair while she began unbuttoning her dress. "I-I'll just wait outside." He muttered, cursing his stammering because the moment her hands went to those buttons again, Seth had the animalistic urge pulse through him again. He had to get out of the room now before he pounced. There could be no pouncing, not this soon.

Kali giggled as she heard Seth's stuttering and left the room. She peeled her dress off as she saw the black cotton pants and the white t-shirt. She ended up leaving her panties and bra on and once they got back to the hotel she would change into dry panties and bra and give all the wet clothes to the hotel laundry. Once she was dressed in Lisa's (Seth's sister who barely came home now a day's) clothes she opened the door and smiled softly at him. "You didn't have to leave Seth. I didn't get completely naked." She pushed up on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "When we get back to the hotel, I think we really need to have a talk." As she turned and walked down the stairs with her dress in a plastic bag that Seth's mom gave her.

Groaning, Seth banged his head against the wall repeatedly, not too hard though because he didn't want to leave a bruise on his forehead. What did she mean they had to have a talk? She was going to break up with him. That's exactly what it meant. She didn't appreciate how animalistic and passionate he'd been earlier and now he was going to lose her. Seth felt sick to his stomach, taking a few deep breaths to slow his racing heart and headed downstairs. He was shocked that Kali hadn't flown out the door like her ass was on fire, but maybe she'd stayed to be a good sport toward his family. "Mom, we're gonna get going." Seth stated from behind, not surprised to see all the containers full of food; the hotel had a mini fridge and a microwave they were sent for their few days stay. "Thanks for everything." He hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head and chuckled when she swatted him on his arm.

"Be good to her, Seth and don't be a stranger. Don't be hiding her either. Don't forget tomorrow night is movie night we'll have tons of popcorn be here by 6."

"Yes ma'am. We won't be late." Seth stated as his heart clenched painfully in his chest and all he could do was nod, knowing it would break his mother's heart when he had to tell her Kali broke up with him. They left the house and drove back to his place, both silent the whole ride.


	15. Ch 15 Beautiful Sounds

**Chapter 15** – Beautiful Sounds

Kali kept her mouth closed as they rode to the hotel. Once they pulled in and Seth parked in the garage, Kali got out and grabbed the plastic bags that had the wet clothes. As they walked into the hotel; heading to their room. "Go ahead and change into some dry clothes. I'm going to change as well my bra and panties are soaked and they soaked through the clothes your mom loaned me. Leave your wet clothes on the sink and I'll get them to the hotel laundry once I get mine off."

Once Seth was finished she went to the room where her suitcase was. She stripped out of everything and hopped in the shower to get the chlorine off her body and definitely out of her hair. Once she was finished she dressed in black cotton shorts with white stripes down the side and a matching tank top. She hadn't missed the look on Seth's face when she said she wanted to talk so he was more than likely thinking the worst at this point. When she finished she called down and the hotel sent someone up to take their things to the laundry room and then went in search of Seth.

Seth was outside on the balcony having a beer, a much needed alcoholic beverage, trying to clear his head. He wore black shorts that hung low on his lean muscular hips, sculpting his ass and had black boxers on beneath. Dean hadn't answered his home phone or cell, so Seth was getting worried that maybe he shouldn't have left his brother alone. So god only knew why he wasn't answering. "Please don't do something stupid, man." He muttered, running a hand through his damp hair and tried texting him again, hoping he answered. He heard the sliding glass door open that lead to the balcony and closed his eyes, the scent of sunflowers instantly surrounding him. "Feel better, beautiful?"

Kali nodded as she leaned down and kissed his lips softly. "Yea I needed to get the chlorine off my skin before I started itching and get it out of my hair because any natural blonde in my hair would turn green and I don't think green and blonde really go together." She stood next to him as she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved how long it was and soft when it was dry. When it was wet and hanging it just reminded her of how HOT he looked in the ring. "C'mon let's go have that talk." She took his hand as she let him into the living area of the suite. It was just as comfortable as the bedroom. She got him sat down and he placed his beer on the coffee table. She sat facing him. "Earlier today at your parents we started kissing and it got a little heavy but when we stopped you said you were sorry. Why did you apologize for it? I mean did I do something wrong?"

Seth quirked a brow, wondering if he'd heard her right. So she didn't want to break up with him? So he wasn't being too forceful with her or pushy? "No, you could never do something wrong, Kali. It was me. I went too fast and I almost lost control. You have no idea how close I was to ripping your dress and panties off and just making you mine. It didn't matter if it was my childhood room or the bed I spent most of my adolescence in, or the fact it was in my parent's house. I want you. But I will NOT rush you under any circumstances. That's why I begged you to tell me to stop because I knew at that moment I couldn't. That's scary for me, because what if we get started and you tell me to stop and I can't? That's how attracted I am to you, I can't explain it any other way than that. And you've been hurt enough; the last thing I'd ever wanna do is hurt you. You mean too much to me. I'm sorry I took it too far today, I just wanted to kiss you and one thing lead to another…"

"Okay let's get one thing straight. I trust you. I fully trust you. I know you'd never hurt me no matter what. Yes I was hurt, but it was five years ago Seth. For five years I've been waiting for someone to come along and make me feel everything that I feel when I'm with you. I wasn't a virgin five years ago when I was attacked. And yes I can talk about it because I went through months and months of therapy. It will probably shock you to know I've spoken to my therapist at least a dozen times since meeting you. And you know what she said?" He shook his head. "She said I'm ready to move on with my life. She said I've never talked so much about one person in the five years she's known me then I have since meeting you. Granted my voice is still a whisper, but she is optimistic about it coming back the longer were together."

She shook her head. "I know when we were in your bedroom earlier things were probably getting out of hand, but you have no idea what it feels like to be touched and kissed and held. I crave it from you. Sitting at your mom and dads for dinner, I was leaning my head on your shoulder and you kissed the top of my head at the dinner table. It was the most perfect thing you could've done. Even though I didn't want to have you ravish me at your parent's home, but that's just because that would be slightly weird in your childhood bedroom; when you begged me to make you stop. I told you I didn't want you too. Because believe me when I say I want you just as much as you want me."

Seth listened to every word she said and with each passing second, he was coiled, ready to pounce on her like he did at his parents. He couldn't scare her though. That would ultimately kill him to hurt her in any way, shape or form. So instead, Seth drained the rest of his beer and placed the bottle back on the table before pulling her gently to her feet to stand in front of him. Nothing but truth shined in her beautiful violet and Seth found himself getting lost in them again, his thumb running against her bottom lip and chin. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him if that was possible and Seth couldn't hold back any longer. His mouth descended hungrily on hers, stealing her breath away and letting her know he understood everything she just said.

"I'm an idiot." He mumbled against her mouth, moving it to her neck as he suddenly lifted her with ease, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. "Forgive me, beautiful; I'm sorry I made you think you did something wrong. How can I make it up to you? Name it and its yours."

Kali felt Seth carrying her to the bedroom and she laid her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him. "Just you my ninja…just you."

* * *

The following morning, Kali slid into the kitchen with her jeans and red form fitting t-shirt. She'd gotten dressed faster than Seth; he was still combing his long hair out. She opened the fridge and laughing as she started pulling out Tupperware that was marked with cooking times for the microwave. Her head snapped over as Seth walked into the kitchen grumbling. "So breakfast or lunch babe? It seems as though your mother has you covered for every meal or occasion." She watched as he came to a stop beside her. She turned as she pushed up on her toes. "Stop growling and smile a little. You look so much sexier when you smile." She kissed his lips softly.

"Damn knots get on my nerves sometimes. Sorry." He muttered, kissing her back and pressed his forehead to hers. "We can have whatever you want, beautiful. Your call." He helped her pull out more Tupperware and shook his head at all the food his mother gave him. They decided on having lunch since it was nearing that and Seth pulled the bacon out, popping it in the microwave to thaw it while Kali began cutting up the lettuce and tomato. They were having BLT's. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist while she continued cutting the lettuce up.

"You mother supplies you with food like Nick supplies me with Ativan for my panic attacks. If you need help with your knots let me know I carry hair stuff to help with them." Kali giggled out. She took the bread as she pulled out the frying pan and put some butter in it and fried four pieces of bread on both side. She could see the look on Seth's face and laughed hard as she plated the bread so it would cool off. "Don't look at my fried bread that way. Just trust me it will be good babe." She sliced the tomatoes nice and thick, and rinsed the lettuce and pulled a few leafs apart. She finished as she wiped her hands off on the towel that was hanging out of her back pocket. She turned to face him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Seth had never heard of fried bread for BLT's, but he was willing to try anything once and trusted Kali's instincts. He put the lettuce in a bowl along with the tomatoes while the bacon sizzled in the pan next to the bread, flipping it with some tongs. "I know we don't room or travel together permanently; sometimes you room with one of the girls or travel with them. I want us to room together from now on; whether or not we catch that asshole." He shrugged when she stared at him wide eyed, a big smile crossing his own face. "What? You can't tell you didn't see this coming. We're together right? We're a couple. Couples do things like room together on the road. So just say yes and we can move on with the rest of the day."

Kali's eyes were wide. "Are you sure about this?" Kali started chewing her bottom lip as she started to pace his kitchen slightly. "I mean are you really sure? What if I start driving you crazy or something?" Kali hadn't even noticed it but the more she talked the more her voice rose to a normal level and not the whispering she's done over the last 5 years.

Seth did though. He noticed it immediately and felt his heart nearly skip a beat, the sound of her normal talking voice music to his ears. She was doing it. Kali was letting her guard down more and actually overcoming her fear. He couldn't let her see his excitement though because it might cause a relapse, which was the last thing Seth wanted to do. "No, I want you with me all the time. The guys and I were talking and for everyone's safety we are probably going to start getting a multiple room suite that way all three of us got each other's backs. Phil and Jacobi will be on the same floor as well as your brother and April." He took her hips and pulled her flush against his body, kissing her passionately, only pulling back when they both had to breathe. "Say something."

Kali smiled softly when Seth pulled back and asked her to say something. "I know we've not been together that long. I just – You've come to mean so much to me. I loved coming to Iowa with you and meeting your family and just seeing you in your element. I love seeing you so happy. When you're on the road before I knew you, you didn't look happy and I don't know if it was your personal life or the character you pay that made you look so mad. I like you like this much better. And yes I would love stay with you."

She started to say more when her cell phone rang. "Hold that thought, it's Nick." She could tell by his ringtone, she softly kissed his lips as she pulled her cell from her back pocket. "What's up big brother?"

Nick's heart nearly stopped when he heard his sister's voice instead of the normal whisper he was used to. "Put Seth on the phone for a second." He said in the calmest voice he could muster up, thankful his voice didn't crack.

Seth raised a brow when Nick requested to talk to him and took the phone, flipping more bacon in the pan. "What's up Nick?"

"What's up Nick? That's all you have to say to me? She's TALKING, Seth. She's not whispering anymore…" Nick somewhat snapped, shaking from head to toe and could feel tears brimming his eyes. "W-When did that happen? When did she start talking again?"

Seth didn't take the snapping to heart and smiled. "This morning." He winked over at Kali, who had a questioning look on her face. "It's wonderful isn't it?"

Nick wiped some tears away, nodding. "Yeah, can I talk to her please?"

"Sure." Seth handed the phone back to Kali and went back to cooking, not blaming Nick for being emotional over this.

"Kaliana?" He closed his eyes when she once again talked regularly and had to sit down on the bed in his hotel room. "How are you doing, sis?"

"I'm good why?" Kali looked at her phone as her eyes continued to dance between Seth and her cell phone. She put her phone back up to her ear. "Nicky, what's going on?" She asked cautiously.

"Nothing sissy." Nick really tried to keep his emotions in check, but he knew it wasn't working. It had been five agonizing years since he'd heard his baby sister speak in her normal voice. Straining to hear her speak in a whisper was second nature to him now.

"Nicky, what's wrong? Why do you sound like your crying? Nick, Nicky what's going on is everything ok?" Kali could suddenly feel her heart clenched in her chest. She could feel her own tears as they gathered in her eyes as worry started to consume her. Nicky was her rock and her support system if he was emotional something was definitely wrong. "Seth, I think something's wrong."

Nick squeezed his eyes shut; not believing she still didn't cotton onto what she was doing and wiped tears from his eyes. He felt like such a pansy, but 5 years…her voice was as beautiful as he remembered. Taking a deep breath, Nick had to calm her down and knew the only way to do that was to tell her why he was so emotional. "Sissy, i-it's so good to hear your v-voice again…" He stammered out and began crying harder, hearing her gasp over the phone. "Y-You're talking…I can hear your voice again…"

Seth watched the emotions cross Kali's face and caught the phone when it slipped out of her hands, tears following almost instantly. Her hand reached up to cover her open mouth and her entire body began shaking. "It's alright beautiful." He soothed, putting the phone to his ear. "Nick, she'll call you back. I think she's in shock right now." He hung up before the man could say anything and took a step toward Kali. "I'm right here for you, Kali…"

"Oh my God…" Kali nearly jumped out of her own skin at the sound of her normal non-whispering voice. She was suddenly aware that Nick wasn't lying. She could feel Seth's hands as he gently gripped her hips and lifted her to sit on the counter. Her hands covered his hands as she looked down. "It's – It's really my voice." A smile slid across her face as she looked up and locked eyes with his beautiful chocolate orbs. Her hands slid up his arms and went to his chest then cupped his face as she pulled him to her and captured his lips in a passionate kiss; she couldn't have been happier. Her therapist had been right. She pulled away. "How long…How long have I been talking like this Seth?"

"This morning, but last night you squealed out when Byron took you into the pool." Seth answered truthfully, rubbing her sides soothingly to try to keep her calm. "When you started talking to me regularly in your beautiful voice, I was stunned. I didn't want you to start whispering again, I didn't want it to go away, so that's why I didn't say anything to you. I wanted to see if you'd recognize on your own." He kissed her tears away softly with a brush of his lips, pressing his forehead to hers. "You have an amazing voice, please keep using it."

"I haven't heard my real voice in five years. I mean does it sound ok?" Kali cupped his face. "It's okay that you didn't say anything. You had to of been really shocked as well." She chewed her bottom lip. "Maybe my therapist was right with everything; that I am ready to move on from all the bullshit in my past; especially when I have someone like you by my side, looking towards the future. I like you so much Seth. More than I'm willing to admit. There are so many emotions and feelings running through me every time you look at me or kiss me or just something simple as touching me or caressing me." Her eyes danced between his Chocolate orbs as she swallowed. "Tell me I'm crazy for having these feelings so fast."

"No you're not." Seth rumbled, staying exactly where he was only he pulled her closer, wanting her pressed against him. "I feel the same way about you. I just didn't want to scare you with the truth." He wiped her tears away, seeing how apprehensive she was regarding her voice and kissed her softly. "Don't stop talking. I want to hear your beautiful voice from now on. I think you should call your brother back before he ends up flying out here to check on you and make sure you're okay." He handed over his phone to her, running a finger down her cheek. "I'll be outside on the balcony when you're finished. Take your time." He kissed her lips softly before he turned and walked out onto the balcony; being sure to turn the stove in their hotel room off first.

Kali hit the redial button on her cell and waited for her brother to answer. "Nicky…"

Nick closed his eyes – that was the most beautiful sound he'd heard in a long time.


	16. Ch 16 Expired Milk

**Chapter 16** – Expired Milk

Phil and Jacobi had been in Hawaii for the last 5 days; they had 1 day left; Sunday. They would be back Monday around noon for Monday Night Raw later that night. They had spent the days on the beach in the sun tanning, and playing and shoving each other around in the water; nights were spent in their suite in the hot tub, enjoying each other as they shared kisses and caresses.

Phil laid on the sand watching as Jacobi was letting one of the little island girls brush Jacobi's waist length raven hair and play with it. The little girl was about 6 and one of the biggest chatter boxes they'd seen. The little girls' mother worked at the beach side bar, and knew where she was at all times. Phil noticed since Jacobi had gotten tan, her skin glowed when she smiled. When the little girl walked away as her mother called her over for lunch; Jacobi looked over and noticed Phil was staring at her. Jacobi stood up and brushed the sand off her as she moved over and joined Phil in his beach lounging chair. The second she laid next to him, his arm went around her waist and brought her closer as he kissed her forehead and she kissed him on the chest.

"Ready to go in; if we stay out here much longer - were gonna look like the island people."

Jacobi giggled against Phil's tattooed chest. "Yea, the ocean water and sand are definitely playing hell with my hair." Phil got up and helped Jacobi to her feet as she was standing on the lounge chair; she leaned over and grabbed her flip-flops in one hand and the two towels in the other as Phil slipped his shoes on and grabbed Jacobi's hands and slipped them around his neck and she got on his back wrapping her legs around his waist and he carried her piggy-back to their suite.

Once they got in Phil squatted down as Jacobi leaned down and kissed his cheek and then her lips burned a path to his ear. "Thanks for the lift." She mumbled against the shell of his ear.

Phil stood up to his full 6'2" height while smirking down at Jacobi's 5'6" frame. "Anytime beautiful."

They tossed their shoes over into the corner and Phil got comfortable on the couch as he checked for sports scores as Jacobi walked into the bathroom and showered. When Jacobi got out, Phil went ahead and showered as Jacobi plugged her hair dryer in the bedroom socket and sat on the floor brushing out snags and drying her long hair. Phil finished his shower and dressed in jean cargo shorts but stayed shirtless and barefoot then walked over and sat in front of Jacobi and she smiled at him as she dried his hair also.

Jacobi had on mid-night blue cotton shorts on with a matching tank top; which was her normal sleep/lounge attire. Jacobi went out and joined Phil as he was sitting on the couch. Phil picked up her feet and set them in his lap and started massaging them one at a time; he watched as Jacobi got completely relaxed, with her head resting back against the arm of the couch and moaned a little at his ministrations. Pretty soon his hands were traveling up her calves, knees and thighs.

Phil moved closer and kept her legs draped over his thighs. Jacobi felt Phil's hands slowly make their way up her legs to her thighs as she felt his index knuckle brush against her cotton shorts covered crotch. As she felt the electricity she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth. Phil looked over at Jacobi and she lifted her head and Phil saw her eyes had turned a cloudy grey with lust running through them.

Phil watched as she pulled her legs off him lap and moved around and carefully sat straddled on his lap; his hands went to her sides as he watched her tongue snake out and licked the tip of his nose as she settled herself on his lap. Phil's soft hands ran up under Jacobi's tank top as he started placing fire ridden kisses along her jaw, down her neck across her throat, and down to the valley of her breasts; Jacobi's fingers were wrapped in Phil's short hair as she moaned at the places Phil was kissing her.

Jacobi felt Phil gathering her tank top and raised her arms up as he pulled it off her torso and tossed it aside and her breasts were pushed into his chest and he felt her nipples get instantly hard when they came in contact with his bare chest. Phil could feel his erection straining against the confines of his jean shorts as Jacobi pulled back and locked eyes with him as his hands went to her breasts and rolled her nipples and pinched them slightly. Phil watched as the more he fingered her nipples the more Jacobi got turned on. He knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Jacobi leaned over and kissed his lips as her hands slid down his chest to the waist of his jean shorts as she unbuttoned and unzipped them; her small hand slid inside as she just figured out he was going commando with no underwear on. Her small hand wrapped around the head of his erection and she slowly moved her hand up and down the length of him.

One of Phil's hands slid between their bodies and up the leg hole of her shorts as it came in contact with the soft flesh of Jacobi's slick slit. His middle finger slid between the folds and toyed with the opening of her sex as he kissed her jaw over to her ear. "So when's the last time you had a man's cock in this beautiful pussy baby?"

Jacobi sucked in her breath hearing Phil talk dirty to her as she rubbed the pre-cum over the head with her thumb; listening to him such in a breath. "You mean since you were buried in me this morning? Oh it's been about 4 hours." She loved playing the game with him.

Jacobi licked her thumb and then rubbed it on the head of Phil's erection. "When's the last time you had this beautiful cock buried in someone else?" Jacobi felt Phil's cock jump in her hand; must've been the dirty talk.

Phil smirked. "About 4 hours ago as well." His voice was laced with huskiness.

"What a small world." Jacobi giggled as she watched Phil's face fall when she stood up. "No worries baby – well get it worked out."

Phil watched as Jacobi stood up from the couch and held out her hand; he took it as they walked into the bedroom and Phil pulled Jacobi to a stop as he kicked the door closed and then pulled her back over to him and gave her a ferocious tongue twined kiss, as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As Phil made his way over to the bed and carefully sat her on the foot of the bed and helped her remove her shorts and she helped him lose his jean shorts and then as she pushed back into the middle of the huge plush bed; Phil followed on his hands and knees.

His knee came up and slipped between her legs, pushing her thighs apart as he laid over her and Jacobi could feel his erection pressed against her naked sex. They rolled over as Jacobi sat straddled across his pelvis and rubbing her wet sex against his erection. Phil started to slowly thumb her nipples and then slightly pinched them he didn't want to hurt her; but he did like to rile her up.

Phil sat up and took one of Jacobi's nipples in his mouth as he sucked on it with a fevered pitch; he enjoyed listening to the moans that he was making her produce. His lips kissed a path across her chest and took her other nipple in his hot mouth; as he let his hands slid down her body as he cupped her toned ass and rolled over until he was kneeling between her thighs. He could smell her arousal and pretty sure she could feel his; Phil rolled back over to have her sitting straddled on him again. Phil slowly slid two fingers into her soaking wet center and felt her whole body moan against his.

Jacobi push Phil back to lay down again as she started to slowly trail warm moist kisses down his chest; his fingers slowly slipped from her body. Jacobi watched him as he licked her juices from his fingers like he was eating a popsicle. Phil watched as Jacobi continued down his chest flicking both his nipples with her wet tongue and then kissing down his 6pak stomach.

"4 hours is a long time; you sure you remember what to do?" Jacobi inquired with a smirk. Her eyes locked with Phil's as her tongue reached out and circled the head of his dick and then placed a feather soft kiss on the tip.

She automatically felt Phil do a full body shiver; he reached down and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up to him and kissed her so deep and passionately. Phil finally released her lips from his, as he lifted her body Then let her slide down on top of him as his fully erect cock slid into her; Jacobi let out a moan as he watched her eyes close at the feeling of him being inside of her body.

"Positive."

Phil laid back and was running his soft finger tips all over her neck, breasts and running his thumb across her lips. She sucked him thumb into her mouth and was sucking on his thumb while running circles around it; Jacobi could feel Phil get instantly harder and expand inside her. She knew all the ways to make him insanely horny. Phil groaned again, "Oh god baby, you feel so good bouncing on my cock with that sweet pussy of yours." He groaned out.

Jacobi had her hands on his 6-pack stomach and she was watching his muscles move, ripple and flex, she leaned over and her hair slid over her shoulders and brushed against this pecks and nipples. She smirked as his nipples became instantly hard. Jacobi leaned down and bit his bottom lip and then slowly let her tongue snake out and across his lips and then slowly into his mouth; his hands slid down and grabbed her ass forcefully as he was pushing and pulling the lower half of her body to go faster. If she kept teasing him this was going to end faster.

Jacobi sat back up and leaned back putting her hands on his thighs; she could feel how tense his thigh muscles were. Phil sat up and was leaning over and kissing her breasts and nipples as she was still moving on top of him. "Oh God baby, you feel so good deep inside of me…" Jacobi moaned out as she kept the same rhythm on him. Phil grunted a couple of times as he was licking and kissing on her neck.

Phil gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her back and laid on top of her and pushed the back of her thighs up to thrust into her as deep as he could; Jacobi had a hold of his wrists for leverage and she knew he could feel her walls starting to react and knew her orgasm was building; it was going to be intense.

Phil leaned down and kissed her lips. "Cum for me baby. I want to feel you soak me." He gripped her thighs harder and really started thrusting deeper as deep as he could possibly get; finally Jacobi started with a moan and ended screaming out his name as her orgasm tore through the inside of her body as soon as Phil felt her go over the edge and felt her center milking his cock; his orgasm was right behind hers and she felt him explode deep inside of her body. Jacobi thought he'd never stop cumming…

They laid in bed and were just both so spent. They just laid in each other's arms; enjoying the afterglow of their love making session. It was wild, unbridled and amazing and somehow every time they were in the throes of passion it was like their first night together and she remembered thinking back they 'if it is going to be like that every time she definitely couldn't wait for it to start again'.

Phil must've been reading her mind like always as he leaned over her body and started kissing her neck. The thin layer of sweat covering their bodies was enough to make anyone crazy.

Phil slipped between her thighs as Jacobi felt his cock slide into her again as she moaned out his name. "You ready for another round." He asked softly.

Jacobi locked eyes with Phil. "Always..."

As Phil started slowly moving in and out of her body as they both settled in for a full night of making love all night long.

* * *

The sun was filing up her room as her emerald eyes fluttered open; she could hear soft disgruntled cries coming from the room across from hers as she smirked before slowly pulling herself from the soft bed. She stretched as she padded barefoot out of her room and into the one across the hall from her. She peeked over the wooden railing of the crib and the red angry face of her new nephew was staring back at her.

She faked a frown before gently lifting him into her arms and made a sour face. At least she now knew WHY he was so disgruntled. She'd be disgruntled too if she was muddy and had to sit or lay in it. She softly kissed his forehead and could feel him tensing in her arms about to get fussy again. "Let's not have any of that my sweet boy. I'll get you cleaned up right quick." She moved over and gently laid him on his changing table as she grabbed a fresh nappy, the wipes and some powder.

She gently unbuttoned his sleeper as she made faces and cooed at him to get him to settle down. Most of the angry redness was leaving his face and his fair skin was returning to its normal glow as he laid still for her. He was such a good baby. He slept through the night and hardly ever cried unless he was hungry or muddy. He was only two months old and already showing signs of being a happy baby.

Loralie groaned as she pulled back his diaper and made a face again. "Wow little man I think your mother's milk has expired! There is something heinously wrong here. Either her milk has gone back or your digestive track is seriously messed up." She chuckled as she watched a toothless grin appear on his chubby face as his deep blue eyes sparkled up at her.

She cleaned him up and powdered his bottom before cinching a diaper on him and re-buttoning his sleeper around his body. She watched as he yawned big before she scooped him up into her arms again. As she walked by her sister's room she could see her still sleeping. "No problem little man; momma's got some milk for her in the fridge; we can have some breakfast together."

* * *

"Oh my god; why didn't you wake me?"

Loralie looked over her shoulder as her sister walked into the living room. "Chase and I are doing just fine Veronica. Don't worry so much you needed the sleep. Besides we've eaten and been burped and had our diaper changed a couple of times. We were just about to relax into a nice nap." Loralie stated as she looked down at her sleeping nephew. "He's so precious. How have I gone for so long without wanting one of these?"

Veronica laughed. "Yea, you wait until you have one and then we'll see how you feel about waiting; you're probably going to want to wait longer – maybe even never." She leaned over the back of the couch and kissed the top of her sons head. "So what is with you and the oral orgasm king?"

Loralie stifled a laugh, trying to keep herself quiet as she watched Chase closing his eyes slowly. "Dean is different. I don't think he's the serious relationship having type or kids having type either. I mean don't get me wrong he's GREAT with the younger fans, but he just doesn't seem like he would want any of his own."

"So the man can come in your room and lickity split you into a big O and then leave without another word?" Veronica asked before shaking her head. "There has to be some kind of attraction in order for a man to tongue your kitty that many times and not require anything in return. Usually it's you do me; I do you or you'll owe me later."

Loralie giggled softly at her sister's terms. "Yea that's pretty much the long and short of it. I mean clearly we need to talk; not that I'm not enjoying what he does to me, but – ya know. It's getting harder for me to let him leave afterwards. And he's not even mine."

"Well all you can really do is talk to him and see what he has to say, but you should definitely do it before you get attached to him; pretty soon his tongue isn't the only thing you're going to want." Veronica giggled out as Loralie threw her nephew's pacifier at her.

Loralie knew her sister was right. She was going to have to talk to Dean…and soon. She knew she already felt something for him but she just wasn't sure what it was yet.


	17. Ch 17 Family Dinner, Truths & Love

**Chapter 17** – Family Dinner, Truths & Love

Aqua eyes glittered with joyful happiness. Emilia couldn't believe the last few days with Roman and his family were absolutely amazing. Everyone would be meeting back on the road tomorrow for Monday Night Raw and Smackdown taping on Tuesday then they would have another 3 days off. She turned the water off as she finished rinsing off the lettuce. She and Roman had offered to make dinner for everyone. So Emilia was working on a n ice big salad and Roman was making stuffed noodles with both Marinara sauce and Alfredo sauce and everyone could pick out which one they wanted.

Emilia knew her man could cook, they'd been together long enough to know they both could cook like it was nobody's business. Emilia sucked in a breath as a pair of hands gripped her hips and a jean covered crotch pushed against her jean skirt covered backside. "Roman!" She whispered as she looked over her right shoulder and could already see the smirk on his beautiful red lips and felt her lower regions on her body quiver when his pink tongue came out and licked said lips.

Roman kissed the side of her neck softly, keeping his hands in neutral areas he wasn't trying to show his family what he really wanted to be touching on her body. "I'm hungry." Roman growled against her ear and chuckled softly as a shiver tore through her body.

Emilia felt her breath hitch in the back of her throat before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I bet you are; I'm just curious what you're hungry for - me or dinner…"

Roman's tongue came out and swiped her earlobe. "What do you think?" Roman stepped back before he swatted Emilia's backside; he jerked his head to the side and watched as she stepped away from her finished salad and disappeared upstairs before he called his brother Matt into the kitchen and asked him to watch his noodles and sauces.

Roman followed Emilia's path up the stairs as his grey eyes looked around for her; not sure where she went. A hand came out and fisted his t-shirt in the middle of his chest and jerked him into the bathroom. Roman chuckled as she shoved his back against the door she had closed and then locked. "I love it when you get feisty baby." His hands cupped her bottom through the jean skirt and pulled her flush against his body before he captured her lips with his.

Emilia groaned low in her throat as she rubbed and twisted her body against Roman's; his grip on her backside tightened and she let out a squeal against his lips as he lifted her and placed her on the counter.

"What is someone hears?" Emilia asked; suddenly growing self-conscious.

Roman shook his head as he stepped back. "Dad keeps the TV above the sound barrier; believe me no one is going to hear you moaning my name." Roman started as his hands gently tugged her jeans skirt up over her hips and he groaned when he saw the black lace thong. He loved it when she wore her thongs; it showed off the tanned fleshy globes of her luscious ass. "I think you wear those on purpose." He pointed at the skimpy material.

Emilia laughed softly. "Of course baby, but I only wear them for you."

"I better be the only one." Roman growled possessively against her lips as he kissed her softly once more before squatting and then going down to his knees; he could already smell her arousal and it made his mouth water. He could literally spend hours feasting on her body, but he knew the only had a bit before dinner would be ready. He would have to make this last until they got back to his house.

Emilia watched as he lifted her shirt and placed soft kisses on her flat stomach. She pushed her fingers through his soft raven hair and went to the nape of his neck as she tugged on the rubber band wrapped around the loose bun; carefully removing it. She smiled as his locks cascaded down and she pushed both sets of fingers through his thick hair. She loved the feeling and the smell of it. She whimpered out as she felt Roman's tongue tracing her folds that were hidden under the thong. "Don't tease me baby." She pleaded.

"Now what fun would it be if I didn't tease at least a little?" Roman asked before he placed open mouth kisses down the inside of her right thigh down her calf and to her jean ballet slipper covered feet. Her legs were smooth and freshly shaved and her skin glowed. Roman started to kiss up her left leg when her right foot planted against his shoulder.

Emilia smirked down as smoldering grey orbs locked with hers and he growled so deeply at her action she felt it vibrate from her foot up her leg. "We have a limited amount of time; you can tease me when we get home." She admonished sternly.

Roman knew she was right as he felt her remove her foot from his chest and he carried on up her left leg. "Open up beautiful." He liked how she automatically parted her thigh more for him. His tongue slid between the thin material of her thong and the opening to her core. He groaned as her essence hit his tongue, but he had to stay focused or he'd never finish the task at hand. His tongue wrapped around the delicate material and pulled out slightly so his teeth could clamp down as he began pulling the elastic slid over her hips and followed as Roman pulled the thong all the way off with his teeth. After inhaling her aroma a little more he shoved her thong into the front pocket of his jeans and went back to work; pulling her forward so her ass was at the edge and smirked when she opened herself up more and put her feet on his shoulders.

Just how he liked to see her open and bare; he laid his tongue flat against her core before he licked up and watched her head lull back as a moan slipped from her lips. He continued to lick letting his tongue circle her hardened nub before sucking it into his mouth and letting it lightly scrap against his teeth. He saw her torso slowly lean back against the vanity mirror as her fingers once again slid into his hair and held him in place.

Like he was really going to go anywhere…

Emilia's breath caught in her throat as she felt him slide two fingers deep into her body and curled them to rub against her g-spot. Her breathing was shaky and labored and she could already feel her impending orgasm building. Roman wasted no time; he wanted her to cum and he wanted her to cum right now. A few more licks and thrusts of his fingers and her hand tightened in his hair as she screamed her release.

Roman drank every drop her body produced for him; it was just as sweet as nectar, he lazily lapped at her cleaning her up and enjoying the feeling of her body quivering. He sat back on his haunches as he licked his fingers clean and wiped his mouth with his thumb because sucking it into his mouth as well. He never dared waste a single drop.

Emilia sat up before she stood up off the counter and grabbed Roman's shoulders so she wouldn't collapse in front of him. Her knees were always weak after Roman made her cum so hard with his tongue and fingers alone. She had to get her bearings back. She felt Roman's hand slide up the back of her right thigh as he tapped her bare butt cheek and she looked down and saw he had her thong out for her. She stepped into it and felt him pull it up into place and then pulled her skirt down back where it should be.

Aqua eyes locked with grey as Roman stood up and towered over her like always. "I'm going to go clean up my mustache and goatee; I'll meet you down stairs." He leaned down and caught her lips in a soft kiss letting her taste herself on his lips.

Emilia pulled away as she turned to leave the bathroom Roman swatted her ass again. "Don't go wiggling that thing at me or we'll never make it through dinner." Roman warned in a snarl.

Emilia threw a wink over her shoulder as she walked out and left him to clean himself up and practically floated down the stairs.

Nothing could ruin her high right now.

* * *

"When is Roman going to settle down and get a real girlfriend?" A voice snapped.

"Summer what is wrong with you? Roman is very happy with Emilia; she makes him happy." Vanessa scolded.

Summer rolled her grey eyes. "Makes him happy?" She scoffed. "Sure because a blow job makes every man happy; well that and free pussy."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "Summer Jane Reigns! She's a sweet girl; what in the world do you have against her?"

Summer shook her head. "She doesn't even have a real job. She's a journalist for a magazine for a company that has scripted matches where every winner is picked rather than actually wrestling to earn a win. She writes mediocre stories on wrestlers who get paid to prance around the ring. Eventually they will realize her articles suck and she can't write for shit."

"So the fact that Roman is head over heels for her means absolutely nothing to you?" Vanessa asked. "You should be happy that our little brother found someone that makes him so happy. He's dated losers and cheaters and girl who wanted him for his family name but never for just him. Emilia understands the business better than anyone and you're going to slam her like that?"

Vanessa shook her head. "I'm ashamed of you Summer. You better hope Roman never finds out what you think of Emilia. Because Dad's temper is bad, Matt's is worse and Roman's is downright scary. You keep that in mind if you ever open your mouth to him." She warned her sister.

Neither woman saw the tear filled aqua eyes standing behind the couch.

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open as she felt the soft lips against her neck kissing and sucking softly. Kali had spent the days off talking with Seth and he would sit there hypnotized by the sound of her voice. "Morning baby…"

Seth smiled against the sensitive skin of her neck at the sound of her sleep laced voice; her beautiful – BEAUTIFUL normal voice. Ever since she'd started speaking it was almost as if he hadn't let her have a silent moment. He wanted to hear her speak and sing and scream and whatever else he could make her do at this point. He was glad she got along well with his family; his brothers and soon to be sister-in-laws all loved her to pieces and saw the transformation over the last few days they'd spent in Davenport Iowa.

"Morning beautiful." He murmured as his hands explored the soft curves of her body. Seth felt her cotton shorts covered rear push back against his ever growing morning erection.

Kali smiled softly as she felt Seth's hands wondering her body and his erection poking her in the rear. She knew he was still wearing cotton basketball shorts to bed, but was shirtless and could feel the heat from his chest against her back; it was seeping in through her cotton tank top. Kali placed her hands on top of his and guided them up and under her tank top to her bare breasts. If they didn't give the man a hint that she was ready to go to the next step nothing else would.

Seth groaned against her neck as soon as she placed his hands over her naked breasts; her nipples responding instantly as they poked the palms of his hands. "What are you doing to me babe?" He asked in a thick husky filled voice; as he lazily thumbed her nipples.

"I'm giving you a little push in the right direction."

Seth nearly choked on the air in his lungs when he felt her reach down behind herself as she gently stroked his still growing erecting through his shorts. "Are you really sure you want to push me like this?"

Kali slowly rolled onto her back so she could look up into the chocolate eyes she couldn't get enough of. "I'm ready Seth. We both knew this time would come and I'm really ready…I mean if you're not I can wait or whatever."

Three seconds later, Kali had been stripped of her tank top and Seth's bare chest was pressed against hers as his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her tongue.

Kali moaned as her fingers weaved into Seth's thick two-toned hair as he took her nipple into his mouth. Her bottom lip was stuck between her teeth as she enjoyed him touching and caressing her body. She knew she was absolutely going to enjoy this. They had waited longer than most couple to get to the intimate part; but she already knew this was going to be worth the wait. She arched her back and moaned out softly as his lips kissed across her chest and took her other nipple in his mouth – his soft trimmed beard tickling her sensitive and overheated skin as he went. Her fingers tightened in his hair as her teeth bit down on her lip harder.

"I wanna hear you." He rumbled huskily in her ear, running the pad of his thumb across her lower lip until she stopped chewing on it, kissing her passionately. Once again, his hand slid down her body until his fingers delved in her warm juices, both of them groaning at the feeling. His mouth left hers to bury in her neck, hot breath caking her skin and ear as his fingers began slowly thrusting inside of her. Moans spilled from her lips and Seth smirked, giving her a few more thrusts as a warm-up before pulling his fingers out, licking them completely clean. Leaning back on his haunches, Seth hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and panties; pulled them down her beautiful smooth legs, rubbing his goatee along her knees as he lowered his head between her open thighs. "Delicious…" He growled, locking eyes with her briefly and began kissing her inner thighs, loving how her legs draped perfectly over his muscular shoulders.

Kali was in pure hell. She could've completely just cam all over the place with just the man's fingers. She'd gotten a good look at his hands and just one of his fingers was more than what most guys pack in their pants. If his fingers were that BIG, she couldn't even imagine how big his penis was. She couldn't help giggling slightly with his beard sliding along her knees, which were super sensitive. His lips and tongue placing open mouth kisses along her inner thighs and his facial hair rubbing against her already sensitive skin had her back arching off the bed and her pelvis came up slightly but Seth's hand on her lower abdomen pushed her back down. "Seth…" She moaned again.

"That's it beautiful; I wanna hear you say my name repeatedly…" Seth growled in approval, the sound somewhat muffled because he was still too busy buried between her thighs. After teasing her inner thighs, Seth finally slid his slick tongue up the length of her sex and nearly convulsed at the taste of her. Caressing her thighs, Seth finally thrust his tongue inside of her, closing his mouth around her lips to suck on the swollen bud. It wouldn't be long before Kali would let go and start cumming in his mouth, which wouldn't happen. As much as Seth wanted to taste her completely, they had ample time for that later as he began removing his shorts to free his painful erection; before crawling up her body and settling himself between her thighs again.

Seth slowly entered her body and could feel her body as she stretched to accommodate his girth. She was so tight around him he nearly lost his breath as he continued to carefully push into her; not wanting to hurt her. He felt himself bottom out and sat still; when he felt her legs wrap around his waist he knew she was ready. He slowly began to rock in and out of her body. His hands caressing her thighs as his lips kissed, licked and nipped the tender flesh of her bare chest, neck, breasts. He could feel her hands holding onto his biceps before moving to his back.

She could feel every slow agonizing stroke that came from Seth. Her knees and thighs tightened around his body trying to keep him close to her; almost afraid he was going to disappear on her. Her hands caressing his shoulder, arms and back as she continued to take everything he gave her. "Oh God baby you feel so good inside of me." She whimpered in his ear. This was the most gentle anyone had ever been with her. His growl covered her body in goose bumps as her nipples hardened and brushed against his chest. It was sweet and slow and she was enjoying every torturous minute in this man's arms. She loved the feeling of his weight on her body and his warmth surrounded her.

"You feel good period, baby…" Seth rumbled in reply, his mouth finding hers momentarily while his thrusts remained the same, never once picking up the pace or slowing down. This wasn't about pounding her into submission; it was about showing her with actions that she was the only one for him. He was completely in love with her and wanted only her, nobody else. No other woman compared to Kali. Seth wished he would've done this sooner, but the waiting had been more than worth it.

It seemed as though with every slow agonizing thrust he produced inside of her body, she grew tighter. It felt like her walls were clamping him in a vise grip that refused to budge and let go. "I love you." He growled in her ear, nipping her neck a little harder than anticipated, emanating a deep cry from her lips.

Kali's heart flipped a few times when she heard him growl out those three little words that seemed to mean so much to her. She wrapped her legs and arms tighter around him as she could feel their climaxes both building. "I love you too Seth." She whimpered against his skin as she kissed his neck and across his throat and was even able to brush her lips across his chest. She could spend the rest of her life like this with him.

"Good, I need you to cum for me, Kali. I need it, baby…" He groaned, not above pleading for this woman, driving just a little harder and deeper inside of her to brush against her sweet spot. It wouldn't be long, he could feel his cock twitching, begging to explode inside of her beautiful body. Seth wouldn't though, not caring how long it took to drive her over that razor edge as beads of sweat formed on his forehead and the rest of his body. He could feel her walls tighten and begin closing in around him, that vise grip tightening more. Jesus, she was going to be the death of him if she squeezed him any tighter! His balls tingled and he could feel himself beginning to teeter on that edge, gritting his teeth trying to maintain control. If he came before her, Seth would never forgive himself since this was the first time they made love instead of just shagged. "Cum for me baby."

Kali felt herself tighten around Seth and she already knew he was close if he was requesting her to cum and she wouldn't let him down as she felt herself clamp down on him and milk him for everything he had inside of him. She could feel his pelvis bone rubbing against her clit as he was thrusting in a little harder and she could feel her eyes as they rolled into the back of her head as she suddenly felt the dam break inside of her body as he pushed her over the edge. Her heels pushed down into the bed as her finger nails dug into his shoulders. "Seth…I'm – I'm – uh…SETH!"

There was no way in hell he could hold back, not with how slow this bout had been. His body was screaming at him to release or else it would go into turmoil. Seth sank his cock all the way inside of her and completely filled her to the core, growling out her name. They both trembled from the intensity, their bodies tightening and then relaxing all at once as Seth felt his cock grow limp inside of her. He refused to collapse on her and crush her, so he rolled over carefully and pulled her to lay on top of him, wanting her as close to him as possible.

"I love you, Kali." He murmured softly, running his fingers up and down her back feather lightly while staring into her eyes. "I wanted to tell you after we made love because sometimes people say things during sex they don't mean. I want you to know that I mean what I say. I love you and I'm completely in love with you and if you break my heart, then I guess it's a risk I'm willing to take. My heart is in your hands, beautiful."

Kali propped her chin up on his chest as she stared into his beautiful brown eyes. Her fingers were drawing lazy patterns on his bare chest. She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes at his sweet words and his sweet actions during their love making. She softly placed a kiss over his beating heart.

"I love you too Seth. You have to know that. I've been in love with you for a while." She blinked and a couple of stray tears slid down her cheeks and onto his chest. She wasn't full on crying it was just a back build of strong emotions.

"Don't even get me started on the crush I had on you while you were in FCW." She hadn't even met him and was attracted to him then. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized what she confessed as she slapped a hand over her mouth.

She watched his head snap up and their eyes locked.

"What?!"


	18. Ch 18 1st Day Back

**Chapter 18** – 1st Day Back

Chocolate eyes looked out the windshield of the rental car. As luck would have it Monday Night Raw wasn't too far from Davenport Iowa so Seth loaded their rental and they set out early Monday morning. Seth knew Kali was still tired so he wrapped his ADTR sweatshirt around her and kicked her seat back, he watched as she curled on to her left side facing him and her arm was out slightly and her hand was wrapped around his right bicep beneath the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Every once in a while he could feel her fingers move and would cause his skin to break out in goose bumps; he figured she was dreaming, but he wouldn't dare bother her. He was still in awe that she initiated their first love making session the morning before; he was sure she wouldn't be ready for a little while longer. And the bomb she dropped about having been attracted to him since he was in FCW blew his mind.

Apparently the few times Nick had gone to FCW and NXT she had been in the audience and watched him. He never saw her but he'd heard of her and how she was extremely supportive of his dream to become a professional wrestler but the rest of his family thought it was a worthless pipe dream, which was why she supported her brother no matter what she always wanted him to have an ally on his side.

Seth pulled off the freeway and into the gas station. He carefully un-wrapped Kali's fingers from around his bicep and kissed her fingers gently and watched as her violet eyes fluttered open. "Hey beautiful; I stopped to get gas you want to use the rest room while were here?"

Kali nodded before her hands reached out and pulled his face to her and she pushed her lips against his. "Do you want anything while I'm inside?" She asked softly.

Seth smiled softly. "I've got it covered you just get your business done. We've got about an hour drive left before we meet up with everyone at the arena. The hotel called and confirmed our reservation so we're good tonight and tomorrow we will ride to Smackdown with Roman, Emilia and Dean." Seth kissed her lips once more. "Get going; if we have enough time well check in at the hotel and get a nap in." He winked at her and could tell even snoozing in the car was uncomfortable and she couldn't have slept well.

Kali went into the gas station and was surprised at how clean the bathroom was; most were disgusting and barely useable at best. When she got back in the rental she smiled at the Diet Dr. Pepper sitting in her drink holder. He always remembered everything she liked and didn't like. She buckled up and leaned over brushing her lips across his beard covered jaw. "Thanks babe." She rested her head against his shoulder and arm as he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

Seth put the car in drive and kissed the top of her head before he pulled out and headed back onto the freeway.

Nothing was going to ruin what they had; nothing and nobody.

He wouldn't allow it.

* * *

Roman sat on the bed staring at the TV in his and Emilia's hotel room. They had a couple of hours before they had to head to the arena for Monday Night Raw. Between yesterday and today he could tell something was going on with Emilia. She didn't seem like her normal feisty self. She felt distant; like she had disconnected from him and was trying to put space between them.

Hell, he couldn't even get her in the mood to make love the night before when they'd finally left his parents and went back to his house. She was giving him short one word answers and now he was starting to worry since she'd spent the last couple of hours sitting on the balcony of their hotel room. He'd gone out and tried to talk to her a couple of times but she kept saying she was fine…clearly she wasn't.

It didn't take a genius to figure that out.

Roman's head snapped to the right as the slider from the balcony opened and Emilia stepped through before closing, locking and pulled the blinds shut. Roman stood from the end of the bed and as she started to walk by him without a word he grabbed her hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"What?" Emilia asked as she looked at the carpet.

"Hotel carpeting is NOT that interesting baby…What's going on?" Roman asked softly.

"Nothing…I'm…"

"No you're not." Roman interrupted. "Before you tell me you're fine one more time consider the way you've been walking around for the last 24 hours and then try again. You've not been the same since we left my parents' house; now that I think about it you weren't acting like you're normal self at the dinner table. What happened?"

Emilia turned away from roman as tears burned in her eyes. "Nothing happened, I'm fine. We need to get going or were going to be late getting to the arena."

Roman was going to start losing his patience in a minute. "Em, I can't help if you don't talk to me." His voice growled at her. "I'm not stupid; talk to me."

Emilia's head snapped up as her aqua eyes locked onto Roman's. "Everything is fine. I'm fine."

Roman shook his head before he pulled her over and pushed her against the wall and towered over her. "Let's try the truth now. Emilia, you're not fine; it's clear everything is not fine. So tell me what's wrong babe." He could see the tears building in her aqua eyes and watched as a few silent ones slipped down her cheeks. His hand finally let go of her arm and cupped her cheeks. "Babygirl, whatever it is you can tell me." His voice calmed from the anger of losing his patience the second he saw the sadness enter her eyes.

Emilia swallowed hard as she opened her mouth and purged everything she'd heard Roman's sisters Summer and Vanessa speak about her. "If you d-don't really w-want to b-b-be with me R-R-Roman I'll u-u-understand. I-I mean if you w-w-want someone b-b-better or I don't kn-know whatever." Emilia stuttered out through sobs.

Roman's heart literally broke in half at what his girlfriend just told him and her sobbing was literally killing him. He gently pulled her away from the wall; wrapping his long arms around her tiny body and steadying her. His lips softly kissed the top of her head. Roman carefully scooped her up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom before setting her on the sink counter. He wanted her somewhat eye level with him. He wet a washcloth before he pulled back and gently wiped her eyes. "Calm down for me babygirl please." He murmured against her forehead as he kissed her forehead.

"I j-just had s-s-so much f-fun with y-your family this w-w-week. I was c-c-crushed when I h-heard what Summer s-said." Emilia stuttered out as she attempted to get her tears under control.

Roman cupped her cheeks as his thumbs rubbed away the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Listen to me; I don't want anyone else in my life Emilia. You have no idea how happy you make me. I've not been THIS happy in a very long time. I know it happened fast, but I can't imagine being with anyone but you. There is no one better for me; you're it babygirl."

Roman's grey eyes danced between Emilia's. "I love you Emilia. I want you in my life for a very long time."

Emilia couldn't stop the fresh batch of tears. "I love you too Roman." She sighed softly as he kissed her lips softly. "What are you going to do about your sister?" She asked softly; still calming down from her emotional outburst.

"You let me worry about my sister." Roman growled.

* * *

Loralie looked at herself in the full length mirror behind her bathroom door in her hotel room. Dean had cornered her at the arena telling her he wanted to see her tonight after Raw. She'd showered and shaved and lotioned everything. They were going to get to the bottom of what they WERE before they got to the bottom of what he would DO to her; whether he liked it or not.

She heard a knock at her hotel door as she grabbed the mid-night blue silk robe that went about mid-thigh on her and secured it around her waist with the matching silky tie. She walked over to the door and opened it with a small smile. Her emerald eyes met the glittering intense blue/grey orbs of Dean Ambrose.

"Please come in." Loralie's soft voice invited him in as she stepped aside and let him into her hotel room. Her emerald eyes gave him a once over and she couldn't help but notice how well his jeans and black t-shirt looked painted on. He'd really been slimming down and filling out when he'd work out with Roman and Seth. His muscles were starting to have muscles of their own. She didn't mind admitting she'd like to take a night and get personally acquainted with EVERY muscle in his beautiful body.

Dean walked into the hotel room and let out a low wolf whistle as his eyed suddenly became glued to Loralie's legs. Short she might have been but those legs he worshiped; he could live the rest of his life with those wrapped around his head, neck and shoulders. Her legs were tan and smooth and went on for miles up under that silky robe she had wrapped around her body. He already felt himself getting hard as his erection started pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

Dean looked down as he watched Loralie grab the waistline of his jeans brushing against his navel and pulled him towards her bedroom. He would follow that luscious swaying silk covered ass anywhere. They got into the bedroom and she gave him a gentle push towards the bed.

"I want to do something a little different tonight. Sit in the middle of the bed with your back against the headboard." Loralie requested.

Who the hell was he to deny her anything?

Loralie watched as he backed away from her and got into place on the bed, she stepped up onto the bed and walked over as she stood straddling his legs looking down at him.

"If you get closer I'd be able to see what you've got under that robe for me." Dean stated with a smirk. Loralie giggled as she shook her head before she sat down straddling his lap grabbing his right wrist she pushed it along the length of the headboard. The sound of the clicking broke Dean from his lust haze as he looked over; his wrist was now handcuffed to the headboard.

Loralie's tongue licked along the seam of his lips as she distracted him and secured his left wrist with another handcuff on the other end of the headboard. He struggled a little bit against the restraint of the handcuffs before he let out a frustrated growl. "What is this all about?" Dean grunted. He watched as Loralie pushed up and stood above him again as she untied her robe and let it slide down her body before tossing it off and onto the floor.

Dean's blue/grey eyes glittered with want and need as he looked at Loralie's body clad in a matching mid-night blue lace bra and boycut panties. The contrast against her tanned skin made her glow. He watched as she moved forward and sat straddled on his lap again. Her lace bra covered breasts were pushed against the cotton material of his t-shirt.

"How much do you love this t-shirt?" Loralie asked as her fingertips ran along the soft material.

Dean shook his head. "It's just a plain black t-shirt. I got a hundred of them." He answered as he watched her grab the collar of his shirt and literally ripped it from his body.

"You know I've spent my days off trying to figure out why you chose me." Loralie threw the shredded material onto the floor as her fingers touched and caressed his shoulders, biceps, chest, down his abdominal muscles before she stopped at the button on his jeans. "Why do you come to my hotel room and – and…"

"And eat your pussy until you scream my name and cum in my mouth?" Dean finished her question. "You're trying to figure out why I don't stick around or want you to return the favor…right?" He watched as she nodded before she leaned forward and felt her sinful tongue slide along both his collar bones. "I've been attracted to you since we came up from developmental and I didn't know how to approach you; well that's only one reason." The lace from her bra was rubbing against his chest and he felt himself harden even more.

"What's another reason?" Loralie asked softly as she shifted on his lap and couldn't help as she laughed when he groaned; his erection was pressed against the crotch of her lace panties.

"I didn't have the best childhood growing up and in turn it affects my adult life and I don't do much in the way of relationships; so I'm not sure what I can give you or what you even want from me." Dean stated honestly his raspy voice warmed Loralie to her core. "I don't know what I can offer you. I've always been a fuck and duck kind of guy, but I've seen how sweet you are to the guys in the back when they have issues with their ring attire and even with Kali when her abduction came to light with everyone. No one seemed to be there for her more than you and Seth. Even though Roman, and I along with Stephen have already said if we find out whose messing with her we're going to beat the shit out of him. Your heart is so big and I don't know if I can give you what you're looking for but I also know I don't want to be the source of any heartache you might feel if whatever we do doesn't lead to what you want."

Loralie felt her heart strings tug inside of her chest. Her hand came up as she cupped his face. "It's a good thing I don't know what I want from you." She leaned forward as she captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Are you going to let me go now?" He asked as he rattled the handcuffs against the headboard. He watched as Loralie pursed her lips together as she shook her head negatively. He felt her hands leave his face as they slid down his torso letting her fingernails scrap over his pebble nipples; he was biting back a groan when he felt her fingers pop the button on his jeans and slid the zipper down.

For the first time in his life he was completely speechless as he felt her small hand slide into his jeans and breech his boxer/briefs, before wrapping around his still growing erection.

Loralie smirked as she watched Dean's eyes roll into the back of his head as she pulled his erection free from his jeans and softly began to stroke him; letting her thumb rub over the soft head and hearing him groan again gave her goose bumps all over her body. She looked up as she continued to stroke him softly; her eyes grew wide as he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his.

"I really need you to get rid of that bra pretty lady." He kissed down her jaw to her neck. "I want to feel more of your skin against me." His mouth requested against the shell of her ear before he kissed back to her lips again.

Loralie stood on her knees and her chest was eye level with him. "Stick out your tongue."

Dean's eyebrow slowly rose as he looked at her. "Excuse me?"

Loralie couldn't help laughing. "You want my bra off; you have to help - now put your tongue out." She watched as Dean did what she said as she moved closer and pulled her bra material out. "Put your tongue behind the clasp and pull." She knew there was a reason she loved front close bras. She felt him kiss the spot under the bra clasp and above the bra clasp in the valley between her breasts before he flicked his tongue out and popped the clasp. She shed her bra before sitting back down and letting her bare breasts press against his bare chest before taking his erection back into her hands.

"Oh this is no fair pretty lady. I want to touch you." Dean groaned and protested.

"You've done quite a bit of teasing a pleasing in the last few weeks. Can you just sit back and enjoy this for a moment?" Loralie asked softly before nipping his earlobe and pushing her chest further against his.

Dean could feel her hard nipples rubbing against his chest. "If you don't stop I'm going to cum all over you like a little boy." He warned in a gravelly voice; he could just feel his balls tingling. "I swear; I can't hold back much longer." Every tenth stroke she would tighten her fingers around his length. He was seriously going to cum buckets full. It had been a while since he'd screwed anyone into the mattress and it had been almost 7 days since he'd jerked off. His back build was going to be explosive.

Loralie inched closer pressing herself to him not even a piece of paper could be pushed between the two of them. "I want you to cum like a little boy. I want the satisfaction of knowing I made you cum harder than you ever have before in your entire life. And then…" She licked his ear lobe. "Then the real fun can begin."

That was a loaded statement and as he counted to ten in his head against matching her strokes he felt her fingers tighten around his shaft once more. He buried his face in the side of her neck and his hands still restrained balled into fists as her free arm wrapped around him and she began whispering in his ear.

"Cum for me baby; I want to feel you explode in my hand." She could feel his body begin to shake against hers. "Cum on baby; give me all you've got." Suddenly a loud groan was muffled against the side of her neck and she felt him explode against her stomach hand and torso, spurt after hot spurt of his cum covered her.

Loralie could feel Dean's chest rising and falling; his hot breath was caking her neck as he was coming down from the orgasm she gave him. She watched as he straightened up slightly as she leaned back and wasn't surprised when she was nearly covered in his cum. She saw some on her thumb as she locked eyes with him and sucked her thumb into her mouth. "Mmmm, not too salty." She winked at him when he groaned she couldn't help laughing. "How about a shower to relax and then we can play a little more and see where it goes?" She asked as she moved around and un-cuffed his wrists before she moved off the bed.

Dean stood from the bed and watched as she started to walk away before he grabbed her and pulled her back into his arms; his hands slid down the back of her thighs as he lifted her and felt her legs automatically wrap around his waist as his mouth crashed against hers in a heated kiss.

They broke apart panting for air. "You've got your mess all over you; now you really need a shower." Loralie teased.

"It's not the first time I had my own cum on me; it's just hotter to see you with it all over yourself. I'm not ashamed to say I wouldn't mind you doing that to me again a thousand times – maybe more." He couldn't stop the smirk as he carried her into the bathroom.

"I think that can be arranged." Loralie admitted with a smirk of her own.

"Oh I bet it can."


	19. Ch 19 Fighting For Love

**Chapter 19** – Fighting For Love

Smackdown went about as fast for everyone as it could; all took flights home after the Smackdown taping.

Kali was staying with Seth in Tampa at his apartment; alone - with cell phones turned off.

Dean had invited Loralie to Tampa for the two days off and she went. They weren't sure what they were but they were going to get to know each other.

* * *

Roman looked over at Emilia as she slept peacefully against his pillows. He had physically worn her out this morning making love as many times as they could; Roman couldn't deny that they wore each other out, but he had something he had to take care of before it got too late in the day.

Roman pushed his wallet in his back pocket, his cell phone in his front pocket before fastening his watch around his left wrist and grabbed his truck keys. He walked over and softly kissed Emilia's temple before covering her up and left the house; making sure to set the alarm as he went.

* * *

"Roman! I didn't know you were coming over on your days off." Summer greeted excitedly as she swung the front door open and threw her arms around her not so little brother.

Roman hugged her back as he squatted down to greet his twin nephews Aaron and Andrew. He kissed both 3 year olds on the forehead as they hugged him as tight as they could. Once Roman was vertical again he looked down at Summer. "You got a minute and some place we can talk in private?"

Summer nodded. "Yea, we can go into the study and close the door." She turned and walked and could hear her brother following her. Once the door was closed Summer turned and was leaned against the desk and Roman was facing her with his arms crossed over his chest. "So what's up little bro?"

"A little birdie told me that you had an issue with me dating Emilia." Roman sighed heavily when his sister kept the 'dumbfounded' look on her face as if she didn't know what he was talking about. "Same little birdie who told me you asked when I was going to settle down and get a real girlfriend, or that Emilia didn't have a real job, or that she's a journalist for a magazine for a company that has scripted matches where every winner is picked rather than actually wrestling to earn a win. She writes mediocre stories on wrestlers who get paid to prance around the ring. Eventually they will realize her articles suck and she can't write for shit." Roman held his hand up when she started to talk. "Or the fact that you seem to think that a blow job and free pussy is what makes me happy with her.

"R-Roman, I-I umm…" Summer started to stutter out when she could see his eyebrows dropping to the bridge of his nose and knew his Samoan temper was about to rain on her good day. She was going to KILL Vanessa for saying something.

Roman stopped her again. "All the things you said about Emilia aside; the shit you said about the company…My company – DAD'S COMPANY! The company that put food on our table growing up and gave you the clothes on; not only your back but my back and everyone else in the damn family. You want to stand there and judge the company that gave you everything you fuckin needed when you were growing up, but now that I'm working for it and dating a co-worker; suddenly it's not good enough. You want to explain that one to me Summer?"

"I just – I just don't think you're going to have a very successful relationship with a journalist as a girlfriend. When her stories turn shitty what will you do if WWE fires her or she goes to come low grade company and isn't making the money you're making." Summer said defiantly. "Dad's not exactly the poster boy for the WWE. As soon as he got too old they retired him and Uncle Afa. What kind of company does that?"

And with that Roman exploded.

"THE KIND OF COMPANY THAT DOESN'T WANT YOU TO WRESTLE UNTIL YOUR CRIPPLED OR PARALYSED!" Roman yelled. "Jesus Christ Summer, who I date or fuck is none of your business. And if we are still together when she gets fired or leaves for another job; I can only hope to support her the same way mom and dad have supported each other through the years. Mom was an ordinary house wife and mother for YEARS and yet I don't see you bashing her for being with someone from the company. Look at you – ever since you had the twins your husband has you staying home to raise your kids. Emilia went to college just like me and she graduated just like me and she got a good paying job just like me. She's doing what she wants and she's doing what makes her happy just like me." He was running out of steam.

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look Summer, you don't have to like Emilia, but I do expect you to be respectful."

"I've never been disrespectful to Emilia so I don't know what you mean." Summer stated softly.

"I love her and if she'll let me in a few months I'm going to ask her to marry me and I will spend the rest of my life with her. If you've got a problem with it let me know now and we will just not attend family functions and you can tell mom and dad why." Roman confessed.

"Who told you all of this Roman?" Summer asked curiously. She already knew it was Vanessa; she could already see one maimed sister in the near future.

"The same person who told me it was a pleasure meeting everyone in my family; the same person who cried in my arms Monday night when she broke down and told me she overheard you and Vanessa talking…Emilia." Roman growled out as he pushed off from the back of the couch he'd been leaning on as he shook his head at his sister and walked out of her house.

Roman had never been so pissed off in his entire life; especially, not at his own family.

* * *

Aqua eyes fluttered open as the smell of roses filled the air; Emilia could feel soft lips kissing down her spine as the sheet that had been covering up her naked form was slowly being disposed of.

"Morning beautiful; did you sleep ok?" Roman's deep voice murmured against her naked shoulder blade.

"I slept great." Emilia smiled as she rolled slightly and her back was against a bare chest and could feel a VERY present erection against her bare backside. His hand slid around the curve of her hip as he cupped her breasts and his lips devoured the skin on her sensitive neck. "What; you didn't get enough this morning?" She asked with a soft giggle.

Roman groaned as she rubbed her pert little ass against his dick. "Does it feel like I got enough?" He asked in a husky voice.

Emilia could see beautiful purple roses sitting on her nightstand. "What's with the flowers?"

"What; I can't be nice and get my girl a token of my love?" Roman asked. "I was just trying to do something nice. You want me to throw them away?"

Emilia smirked as she reached back and pinched his naked backside cause him to yelp out in surprise. "Don't you dare! I love them thank you."

Roman chuckled before he kissed her temple and keeping her back firmly against his chest. "You're welcome baby." Roman mumbled against her ear and felt her body shiver against his. "Lift your leg baby." He requested and as soon as Emilia complied his hand caught her inner thigh. "I want to be buried in you all day long; guide me in beautiful."

Roman groaned as her small hand went down and caressed the head of his erection softly before she placed him at the opening of her core. "Push big man." Emilia stated softly; both groaning at the friction of the new position.

Yes – today was going to be a good day!

* * *

Kali and Seth had spent the day literally just walking around Tampa and window shopping. They had turned their cell phones off; not even wanting to deal with anyone at the moment. Their 7 days off was nothing but his family partying it up and having a good time and now was the time for them to mellow out. By the time they had dinner at a cute little spot on the beach and got back to Seth's apartment they were being lazy in bed.

Seth looked down with her draped across his chest he softly kissed her head. "What are you thinking about?" He could tell she wasn't looking at the TV; her wheels in her head were turning.

Kali sat straddled across Seth's pelvis. She smiled softly as he pushed up and then pulled himself back in the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Her hands slid up his t-shirt and were slowly exploring the muscled and toned flesh beneath the offending cotton. "How happy I am." She leaned over as she kissed his neck softly up to his ear. "How happy you make me." She kissed back down his neck across his adam's apple and to the other side of his neck. "I've never been this happy before; I don't think anyone but you can make me feel like this." Her fingertips continued to explore under his shirt.

"Happy huh; maybe we should get naked and be happy that way too." Seth suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Kali pulled his shirt down a little which shifted the collar of his shirt exposing his collar bones to her as she smirked she kissed down one and up the other nipping the soft skin and soothing the pinched flesh with her tongue seconds later. "Naked…Naked is good with me."

"Mmm naked it is then." Seth gently pushed Kali back and removed his shirt, then focused on getting her undressed. She always came first to him. Seth had needs, but he wanted to make sure his woman was completely satisfied before even thinking about himself. Sliding his warm hands up her top, Seth pushed it up over her head and then pulled her to lay on top of him, their mouths connecting. His hand slid up her back to the clasp of her bra, unsnapping it with a flick of his wrist and pulled the material away. Seth pulled Kali to straddle him again and sat up from the headboard, his mouth descending on her bare breasts. They could talk later; right now he had other things on his mind.

Kali exhaled heavily as Seth's lips sealed around the nipple on her left breast as her fingers pushed through his hair. No one had ever made her feel like this before. Her blood lit on fire from just his simplest of touches and once his lips followed his fingers her boiling blood turned to lava. His teeth scrapped along her nipple as it popped out of his mouth and he kissed along her chest to her right breast giving it the same treatment. She felt his hands slide down and grip her jean covered hips and slid back to squeeze her backside pulling her closer to his body. Kali leaned her head down as she softly kissed the shell of his ear. "I need you Seth; I need you inside of me." She moaned softly.

Seth groaned and hissed out, feeling her grind her jean covered crotch against his jean covered erection; the sensation definitely an overload on his mind. He sat up and pushed her back until she lay on the bed almost upside down with him settled back on his haunches, staring down at her. His eyes were two near blackened pools full of lust and want, the desire coursing throughout his huge body. Unsnapping her jeans, Seth took the zipper of her jeans and slid it down before hooking his thumbs in the waistband, removing them with his strong hands. He didn't bother leaving her panties on either, quickly making them join her jeans on the floor and left her completely naked. She had the sexiest body he'd ever seen and Seth already knew he falling in love with her was the best thing for him. Removing the rest of his clothes deftly, Seth pulled her back up to straddle his lap, lifting her hips slightly and groaned as soon as her wet warm sex came in contact with his rock hard cock.

Kali groaned as Seth invaded her body; her whole body broke out in goose bumps as her fingernails dug into his shoulders. She sat still just cherishing him being so deep within her body. His hands slid down her body as they gripped her hips and slowly started to guide her up and down the length of his erection. Her breasts were pushed against his warm chest as their lips locked together. Holding on to each other tightly; they couldn't get enough of each other; licking, kissing, touching, tasting, teasing. Where would they go from here? Would she stay in Chicago until they grew closer, would he ask her to move to Florida with him…would she even say yes or consider that as an option? She groaned as Seth's lips kissed down and took her breast in his mouth again. Her fingers slid from his shoulders to his hair once again.

If Seth had his way, Kali would be moved into his place in Florida. He didn't want her states away from him, not when they were starting out with an actual relationship; but that was something he would need to discuss with her and soon. Seth loved being buried to the hilt inside of her. As much as he loved her riding him, Seth decided a different position was in order and released her breast, smirking up at her. He lifted her off of his throbbing cock, licking his lips hungrily. "Turn around; I wanna pound you from behind." Kali immediately did as she was told and Seth gripped her hips, immediately plunging right back inside of her warm depths with one quick smooth thrust, both of them crying out in ecstasy.

Kali wouldn't fight him on any position he wanted. She just wanted him inside of her, taking her to new heights that only he seemed to take her. Being there on her hands and knees at his mercy, she felt him lean over until his chest was touching her back and she could feel his lips and tongue assaulting her bare skin, but she wouldn't dare put up a fight as he continued to piston in and out of her welcoming body. He kissed up her spine to her shoulder and then to the side of her neck and growled deeply against the sensitive skin, she instantly drenched around his cock inside of her. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up to her knees and her head lulled back against his shoulder. "Oh God Seth…you feel so good inside me baby." She couldn't help the moan.

"Fuck, so do you, Kali…" Seth groaned in her ear, splaying his warm hand against her toned stomach as he continued thrusting in and out of her methodically. There was no rush to end this. Seth could've died happily being inside of her. He loved the feeling of her head lulling back against his shoulder and her sweet moans filled with his name spilling from her mouth. Rocking in and out of her continuously, Seth's mouth attacked her neck as he moved her hair to the side, his hand gliding up her slick body to cup her breast while the other one decided to create even further sensations. His thumb rubbed and caressed her swollen clit, the small nub causing a lot of friction between them. Then Seth slid a single digit in her wet opening, never stopping his thrusting and smirked when she began crying out in pleasure. "That's it baby, I wanna hear you…I wanna hear my name come from your sweet lips as I fuck you two different ways. I wanna feel your beautifully soaking pussy clench my cock and finger as you cum all over both…" Dirty talk definitely got the job done and Seth had a filthy mouth when the situation called for it, like now.

"Seth…"

Kali sucked in a breath when she felt Seth slide a finger into her already tight passage which was already filled with his cock. His deep voice dirty talking in her ear caused her to moan and lean further back into his arms as she reached one hand back behind her and gripped his taut bare ass cheek with her right hand and her left hand gripped his forearm.

"Oh my God Seth…"

She couldn't get enough she could feel her body shaking from how full and stretched she was and his thumb kept rubbing her clit. She could feel the coil as he BURNED in her lower belly. She didn't want to stop until they were both satisfied, until they both went blind; until they both passed out. She'd never fallen for any man THIS fast. She couldn't help but admit in her head that she'd fallen in love with him. He pushed her body to the limits and back. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming his name; if they woke up Joe he would KILL them. She turned her head as their eyes locked. "Make me cum for you Seth…" It was a challenge.

Seth smirked, picking up the pace of this dance. "Challenge accepted." He growled, capturing her mouth with his in a fiery kiss and cupped her full breasts in his hands, no longer penetrating with his finger. His cock would get the job done alone, Seth was that confident. And boy did he crave to feel her wrap him in her warm cocoon as only her body could. They moved in time together, the sounds of flesh smacking flesh echoing off the walls as the bed hammered against the wall behind them. None of it mattered. He didn't care if he woke up the whole goddamn world at this point as long as his woman was being fully satisfied.

"I can feel it, just let go baby; let it all go, cum for me…" Seth urged her in his deep voice, dropping it another octave and soon he could feel her begin shattering against him, stopping her from covering her mouth to muffle their passion. He wanted to hear her.

When Seth's voice deepened as he was urging her body to let loose for him. She felt his hand as it alternated between her breast as his free hand slid down her body again and stroked her clit and she could feel herself coming apart piece by piece as she leaned further back in his embrace as she covered her mouth and he quickly removed her hand and kept it in his so she couldn't do it again. 'I want to hear you' he said methodically in her ear and just his voice alone excited her in ways she didn't know were possible.

"Seth…"

She sucked in a few breaths as she felt her walls starting to tighten around his cock.

"Seth…"

He's thrusts into her were taking her breath away as she felt her walls continue to tighten and milk him. 'Cum for me' He demanded in her ear and suddenly the coil in her lower abdomen sprang free.

"SETH!"

He finally pushed her over the edge as she felt herself flood over him to the point of it running down and dripping from his balls. No one ever made her flood cum that hard.

"Oh fuck KALI!"

Her powerful release triggered his own as Seth produced a few more deep thrusts inside of her before finally giving into what he wanted. His cock exploded as he completely filled her whole. Seth never stopped thrusting until his cock grew completely limp inside of Kali, both of them sagging against each other, breathing heavily. Smiling softly, Seth buried his face in the crook of Kali's neck, tightening his arm around her so she didn't collapse anywhere else except against him.

"Mine." He whispered both of them falling on top of the bed in a glorious heap and his arms never left her. Seth wanted her as close to him as he could get, whispering sweet nothings into her ear while stroking her stomach, both of them coming down from their intense sexual high. Never in his life did he have that intense of a connection with a woman and Seth knew instantly he never would again.

Kaliana was it for him; now he had to figure out how to get her moved in with him in Tampa.


	20. Ch 20 Honesty At It's Finest

**Chapter 20** – Honesty At It's Finest

Beady blue eyes looked down at the pictures of the violet eyed honey blonde. "She just gets more beautiful every time you bring me new photos of her." His finger tip traced her picture. It had been five LONG years since he'd physically touched or smelled her in his house. He'd seen her back stage a couple of times, but he'd never gotten close enough to touch her. He longed to touch her again. "How is she doing really?" He looked over at his friend and co-worker. He admired the shiner she'd given him last time he tried to send her a message.

His knowing smile said everything it needed to as his hazel eyes lit up. "Someone said all her time spent with Seth Rollins has done wonders and she's stopped whispering and started speaking in a normal tone again."

A smirk curled his lips as he rolled his shoulders. "Good…I won't fail the next time we take her. We'll keep her longer and she'll want to stay. She won't want to leave." He nodded. "How's the eye?" He asked curiously.

"Just a flesh wound. Keeping it covered up while on camera is the tricky part. If anyone sees me with it I'm sure they'd make a beeline to Stephanie and Hunter's office to turn me in. They've got extra security patrolling the arena and Kaliana locks herself away in the Shield's dressing room. If everything goes right in a couple of months we'll be at that old ass arena in Sacramento and the lights just might go out long enough for you to get her. No one will suspect a thing."

Another smirk adorned his lips once again. "Excellent. Keep me appraised and let me know when to strike. I'll be ready..." His beady eyes going back to the photo in hand.

"Soon Kaliana Nemeth; very soon we'll be united again. Until then I think I'll send out some photos so you and Mr. Rollins don't get to close for comfort and so you can remember just who you belong too."

* * *

The shade tree was the best place in the backyard of Patricia and Sika Reigns and that's where Roman's eyes went when laughter broke out.

Grey eyes watched as the keeper of his heart played with his nieces and nephews. She had just been tackled by Matt's two sons Jordan and Koa plus Matt's daughter Madison. Roman couldn't help laughing as he watched them tickle her mercilessly. Roman jogged over and grabbed Madison and threw her up in the air; her squeal filled the air before catching her and rolling onto the ground next to Emilia as he laughed when Madison sat on his stomach and slapped his cheeks.

"Uncle Roman, are you and Emilia going to get married?" Madison asked with a smile on her face.

"Who knows, anything is possible." Roman couldn't help chuckling as Koa and Jordan continued to tickle Emilia who was rolling around and laughing trying to escape the two young boys but to no avail. "Hey you two give Emilia a chance to breathe; we don't have an emergency room visit scheduled for today."

Emilia sat up with a chuckle as the boys laughed along with her before she moved over and her head was resting on Roman's chest. His arm wrapped around her as she felt the kids settle down; Koa with his head on her stomach and Madison between them. She laughed as Jordan got up and jumped in the pool. She looked up at Roman as he looked down and kissed her lips softly. "This is nice and comfortable."

Roman chuckled before kissing her forehead softly. "Yes…yes it is." There was no denying he wanted to stay like this forever with her; even with a couple of kids of their own.

Okay who was he kidding?

Roman wanted a football team full of kids with their beautiful genetics; his good looks and Emilia's eyes. He wanted the big family he had growing up in his home with Emilia as his wife and the mother of his children. And it was something he hoped she wanted as well.

He was almost curious how fast his mom and aunt could put together a wedding…

No one saw the pissed off grey eyes that matched Roman glaring over at the happy couple.

* * *

Vanessa lifted a dark eyebrow at her sister. "Summer, why are you giving Roman and Emilia the evil eye?"

Summer scoffed. "Roman found out about our little talk and came over to my house yesterday morning and ripped me a new one." She turned away from the sliding glass doors and walked over to the bar and poured a tumbler full of scotch before she downed it in one gulp.

Vanessa's eyes shot open. "Well if he ripped you and not me; that means he knows I said nothing bad. How did he find out?" She asked curiously.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Little miss perfect was eavesdropping on our private convo and went crying to baby brother about it. Apparently she can't take corrective criticism."

"That wasn't corrective anything. That was you trying to find a reason to be rude to her because you don't like her; which for the life of me I can't imagine why." Vanessa started honestly. "I've NEVER seen Roman smile the way he does when he's with her and you want to rain on his parade. Even in college he never brought home a girlfriend to meet everyone. Why are you being such a bitch about this Summer?"

"I'm tired of our baby brother dating whores who want him for everything he can give them and not just him. All through high school and college every girl he dated or fucked around with; they were only with him because of who he was, because of the damn Samoan Dynasty bullshit that WWE put this family into. And now – now he's dating a co-worker and yes she already knows who he is and what he can give her because she works with him. I'm telling you Vanessa she's going to break his heart just like all the others. I won't stand by and watch it." Summer snapped out.

"There's just one problem with that Summer." Vanessa stated.

"Oh yea and what's that?" Summer asked snidly.

"I'm not a whore."

Summer swallowed hard as she recognized the voice.

This wasn't happening.

This wasn't possibly happening.

Summer turned around and came face to face with Emilia.

"You know after I overheard what you said about me last time, I figured you just didn't know me and was assuming the worst because of Roman's past girls. But now I can see." Emilia sighed heavily. "It's not that you don't know me; it's that you don't want to get to know me." Emilia watched as Summer's eyebrows dropped to the bridge of her nose. The same way Roman's did when he was angry or pissed off.

Summer's eyes narrowed – did she really just say that? "You're right I don't want to get to know you. You will do what every other slut has done to Roman that he has dated; you will find some reason to fuck around on him once you figure out just how big my brother's heart is and just how generous he can be with his money. He'll buy you something fuckin amazing and you'll figure out a way to fuckin dump him and we'll have to pick up the pieces because you'll be long gone." Summer accused.

"You don't even know what I've been through in my life. I've been cheated on, dumped on, abused and beat on. No one – NO ONE loves me the way Roman does." Emilia all but shouted at Roman's sister.

"Yes well give it time he will eventually come to his senses and dump on you too because sooner or later he's going to see you for what you truly are; a money grubbing bitch just waiting for him to give you some expensive car or huge diamond. There's a reason those other boyfriends of yours did all that bullshit to you, because you brought it on yourself. Guys are not going to marry a slut; you're cute and they will bring you home to meet their momma, but you're not the marrying kind." Summer stated with venom dripping from her tone.

"And the sooner you realize that the sooner you can break things off with Roman and let him meet a real woman he can marry and have a real relationship with." She added insult to injury; her words were just cutting Emilia to the bone and she knew it.

"Oh my God Summer what is wrong with you?" Vanessa asked with her mouth agape at what she'd just heard being spewed from her sister's mouth.

Emilia felt the tears sliding down her cheeks as her shaky hand came up and tried to wipe them away. "You're a horrible person Summer. You've got to be the most hateful horrible human being on the face of the Earth that I ever met. And someday karma is going to come back and beat you down and I hope it makes you feel the way I feel right now."

Emilia walked over to the front door where Roman had dropped his Lincoln Navigator keys and turned back to Vanessa. "Tell Roman I went for a drive." She turned back and left the house.

Vanessa turned back to face her sister. "Are you out of whatever is left of your cotton picking mind Summer? I can't even fathom the things that just came out of your mouth. It was almost as if you opened up and diarrhea came shitting out. What the hell would ever possess you to say those things to Emilia?"

Vanessa pulled her fingers through her long hair as she shook her head and watched as Summer rolled her eyes as if none of it bothered her. "As if it wasn't bad enough that she overheard you talking shit last time; this time the things you said to Emilia were just un-fucking-believable."

"What things were said to Emilia?" A deep voice asked from behind the Reign's sisters.

* * *

Summer and Vanessa turned around and were face to face with not only their little brother who looked pissed off enough to spit nails but also their mother, father and older brother Matt all four looking equally as pissed.

"What did Vanessa mean what you said about her before?" Patricia asked as she walked further into the living room. "And your brother asked you a question young lady; you better start talking right now." She stood next to her husband as she watched her youngest son trying to harness his Samoan temper, but she knew nothing was going to save her daughter.

Summer could feel her bottom lip trembling. She's never been on the receiving end of Roman's Samoan temper and she could already FEEL the anger radiating in waves through the whole house. "Roman…I.."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID SUMMER!" Roman roared out; demanding an answer immediately.

Summer opened and closed her mouth several times not able to get back the fact that her brother just yelled in fury at her. It was almost terrifying to hear it coming from her baby brother. "I spoke the truth. I told her how I really felt and I told her what you'd really do once you came to your senses."

"What – did – you – tell – her?" Roman demanded in a low voice as his eyes narrowed in on his older sister. He was done with the games.

Vanessa shook her head. "She told her that everything her ex - boyfriends did to her she brought on herself…" Vanessa swallowed hard as she continued to give Roman, Matt and her parents a word for word re-play.

Roman's arms were at his sides but his hands were balled into fists. Before he brought his hand shaking in anger up to pinch the bridge of his nose and pointed at Summer. "I'm done with you Summer." He sighed heavily. "I AM FUCKIN DONE! I told you yesterday if you don't like us being together you could tell me then and I would stay away from family functions and you could tell mom and dad why. Well you got your fuckin wish because I'm done with you. I have been here and supported you through every shitty fuckin relationship you had until you found your husband I was always there for you. I told you I want to marry her, but why in the mother fucking world would Emilia ever want to marry me when I have such a cunt for a sister."

"ROMAN!"

Roman's eyes his mom and dad. "I'm sorry I don't mean to be disrespectful in your house and use that kind of language, but this is the SECOND time Summer ran her mouth about Emilia. The first time Emilia over heard it and it broke her heart and apparently Summer grew a pair of balls and said it to her face."

Roman shook his head. "I'm done with you Summer." He stated a little calmer. "I'm so done that I will not be coming back into this house if you are here. If I do and you show up I will leave. Emilia has done nothing but love me and I love her and I'm going to marry her and our kids will never met you and your family and we will never have anything to do with the family as long as you are around."

Summer could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Roman…I…" She sobbed silently not thinking he was really serious.

"I'm done Summer…" Roman reached out and tapped on the counter 3 times. "I'm tapping out. I'm done." Roman's grey eyes looked around. "Where is Emilia?" His eyes landed on Vanessa.

"She took your navigator keys and told me to tell you she went for a drive." Vanessa stated softly. She watched as Roman walked up and softly kissed her forehead.

"Sorry for the yelling. I'm not mad at you sis. Don't take my yelling to heart." Roman stated honestly. He knew Vanessa was his more sensitive sister; any kind of yelling and it would give her anxiety he knew he had to let her know he was okay with her before he left the house. He waited for her to nod before she handed over the keys to her car. Vanessa was also the most thoughtful. She'd give you the last dollar out of her purse and the shirt off her back if you needed it.

"Take it, find her. I'll come get my car in the morning." Vanessa said softly before she pushed up and kissed his cheek.

Roman jogged to the front door and stopped in his tracks. "Vanessa, come get your keys!" He all but shouted through the house. Roman had opened the front door and his heart broke at the sound of the sobs that were coming from the huge front porch. He walked out as he approached the small figure sitting on the porch swing. "Baby…" He gently sat down on the swing and within a matter of seconds Emilia was in his arms, her face buried in the side of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Roman." Emilia sobbed.

"Why baby, you've got nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who needs to apologize for her mouth." He stated immediately.

"I sorry because I hate her Roman…" Emilia sobbed harder. "I hate her so much." Emilia had never hated anyone in her entire life. Not even ex-boyfriends who used and abused her, because she knew they had a problem

Roman looked up as he looked over at the open front door at Summer, Vanessa, Matt and his parents who had gathered in the door frame and had heard Emilia's sobbing confession. "It's okay baby. We don't have to come back here ever again when she's here." He stated softly as he stood with her in his arms; walking past most of his family he carried Emilia to the car. He would take her back to his place and try to calm her down.

* * *

Emilia was leaning against Roman's bare chest as she felt him kissing the top of her head. They sat in the bath tub together for two hours as he calmed her down and now they were just lying in bed. The TV was off and Roman had even lit a couple of her candles that she always packed in her suitcase when they were on the road.

"I'm sorry Roman." Emilia stated finally breaking the silence after a couple of hours.

"For what baby?" Roman asked tightening his arm around her.

"Making you choose; being such a pain in the ass and being such a girl." Emilia whispered out almost.

Roman shook his head pulling her closer. "You didn't make me do anything. The choice is simple and easy Emilia. You make me happy. You I want to spend the rest of my life with and if that's how Summer wants to be then she will NOT be part of my life, your life or our life. End of story. I love you and if I have my way you are going to marry me and be the mother of our future children."

"Really?" Emilia asked as she looked up at Roman. His grey orbs just sucking her into him and bringing her back to life.

"Yea, really…"

That was Roman's honesty at its finest.


	21. Ch 21 Photogenic Fuck Ups

**Chapter 21** – Photogenic Fuck Ups

By the time Roman and Emilia made it back on the road, Roman's older brother Matt had called and told him; their parents threw Summer out of the house the night of the fight and that if she couldn't have any more respect for Emilia that she was no longer welcome in their house. Matt left out the colorful words and yelling that was involved.

Roman was proud of his family for standing up to Summer. She'd been the 'bully' in the family; trying to push people around to get whatever she wanted. Her husband was the same way so clearly she'd been taking lessons from him. Whatever the case may have been Roman didn't lie and kept his word every time they were invited for a family function or get together the first thing he asked was if Summer was going to be there. Once he got the 'no' from his mom or dad then he and Emilia would commit to the occasion.

* * *

"Rollins!"

Seth turned around as he watched Randy Orton jog up to him. "What's up Orton?" He asked. He and Kali had gotten to the arena early and she went to the seamstress's office to see Jacobi and Loralie and would be there for the night, Seth had gone to the Shield's locker room and gotten ready for their match. Ever since he and Roman had won the Tag Team titles they'd been defending them like crazy on Raw, Smackdown and during the house shows nearly every night; just as Dean was the US title.

Randy smirked. "You know that girlfriend of your is quite photogenic. I can't believe you landed that sweet young thing. You are a lucky dog." Randy's marriage was going south and was in the market for a new girl.

Seth's furrowed his brow. "What do you mean photogenic?" He asked curiously.

Randy chuckled. "So you've not seen the pictures going around the locker room? Damn bro I thought you knew." Randy pulled out his phone and unlocked it. "She's a damn sex bomb Rollins."

Seth looked at the pictures as they flashed across Randy's cell. If he hadn't seen the pictures with his own two eyes he would've have believed it. But there she was in brightly colored lingerie. Reds, blues, purples, whites and blacks brought out every curve and, every piece of tanned skin on Kali's body. Then something caught his attention; the time and date stamps in the corners of the pictures. The dates coincided with the time she'd been abducted. Did she lie about it?

"W-Where – where did you find these?" Seth stuttered through the question.

Randy smirked as he looked at the younger man and before he walked away he answered the rookie's question. "Dude you're girl sent them to everyone from her cell phone."

* * *

Seth felt sick to his stomach wrestling during their match against the Uso's. He wasn't sure where he pulled his strength from, but he pushed himself through the match and they won like they should've. By the time he got back to the back of the arena Roman nudged him.

"What's with you tonight bro?" Roman asked.

"You saw the pics. They went to your phone. They went to everyone's phone. She sent them to everyone's phone." Seth exclaimed.

Roman stopped Seth. "Dude, you are clearly more upset by this than you are aware of. Before you get your nose out of joint about those photos, talk to her; hear her out. Do not get upset about something you know nothing about." He watched as Seth nodded before they disappeared into the dressing room so they could shower and meet up with their girls.

* * *

Kali couldn't imagine what the hell was going on with the men in the company tonight. Every time one of them showed up in Loralie ad Jacobi's room tonight to have their ring attire fixed or altered they made some kind of side comment to her.

'Looking good Kali'

'Rollins is a lucky guy Kali'

'Bet Rollins doesn't know what you were hiding under those clothes'

Kali shook her head. It must be something in the water. She sat on the black equipment trunk across from the Shield's dressing room as she waited for Seth to emerge. A smile slid across her face as the door opened and Seth appeared in his skinny jeans, black t-shirt, black sneakers, his two-toned hair was pulled back in a tight bun with his baseball cap on his head pulled sideways.

She hopped down from the trunk and waited for him to walk over to her. "Hey babe, what was going on with you in the ring tonight; you didn't seem like your focus was there?"

Seth shrugged. "Guess I was just tired."

Kali furrowed her brow as she took Seth's hand and attempted to lace their fingers together, when someone passing by said 'way to go Rollins' and Seth pulled his hand from hers. "Seth what is wrong?"

Seth stopped before he turned and grabbed Kali's upper arm and pulled her into the empty Shield dressing room; closing the door behind them. The guys had showered, dressed and were long gone and Seth had been dragging ass; dreading the conversation he needed to have with Kali. He loved this woman it honestly shouldn't be THAT hard.

"What is going on with you tonight, Seth?" Kali asked curiously.

Seth pulled his phone out. "You were right I wasn't focused in the ring tonight because I had Randy Orton walking up and telling me how photogenic you were and you were a fuckin sex bomb. And then he proceeded to show me theses." He unlocked his phone and flipped to a bunch of photos of Kali in different colored lingerie. "Want to tell me why you felt the need to send these to ever damn guy I work with?"

Kali snatched Seth's phone from him as she swiped her thumb across his screen through the dozen or so pictures of herself. "W-W-Where d-did y-you get t-t-these?" She stuttered her way through the entire question.

"You sent them to me and every other male on the main roster." Seth stated in a clipped tone.

"Are you serious?" She asked completely dumbfounded. "I've never seen these pictures before."

"Orton was right; you look awfully photogenic in these." Seth stated. "So you're seriously standing here telling me you've never seen these photos before?" He watched as she shook her head. "What a crock of shit." He growled. "These mysterious photos show up out of nowhere and you're the one who sent them to everyone and I'm supposed to believe you've never seen them."

"Why would I say I've never seen them after supposedly sending them to everyone?" She asked softly.

Seth shook his head. "Because honestly if you're paying attention the date stamped in the corners match the dates you were supposedly abducted. Do you want to know what I think?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer. "I think you were looking for a way to make some quick money so you disappeared for a few months and let some guy take a million pictures of you in your bra and panties and to cover that up you came out with this phony story about how some guy abducted you so you went through the motions of not speaking properly and going through therapy. I think you played your brother very well and you played all of us very well; clearly you played me just as well."

Kali could feel her heart breaking in her chest. "So that's what you really think?" She watched as he nodded. Kali shook her head. "You know what I think? I think you're an asshole. I think you wasted all this time getting to know me for nothing if you just planned on tearing me down. I don't know where those pictures came from and I was abducted but I'm not going to waste my breath on a dickhead like you. I also think I understand now why your girlfriend packed up your entire place and left you high and dry especially if this was the way you treated her. You didn't deserve her and you don't deserve me."

Kali could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She turned and grabbed her backpack and rolling suit case when she felt Seth grab her upper arm. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She jerked her arm out of his grip. "You don't get to touch me anymore. You lost that privilege five seconds ago. You can go back to the hotel and rot in hell. I'm going home." Kali turned and left the arena in a taxi and had it take her to the airport immediately.

Kali called Stephanie and asked for some personal time off; Stephanie was only too happy to give her as much time as she needed.

* * *

Dean looked over at Loralie as she was brushing her hair. They hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other since he'd invited her back to Tampa with him. They were getting ready to leave for a 2 to 3 week European tour and knew it was going to be busy, busy, busy, but they would still make time for each other.

Yet again tonight after the show they barely made it back to the hotel with their clothes still on; let alone barely to their room. Dean had a hard time keeping his hands to himself when Loralie was in a pair of ass hugging jeans. The whole ride up in the elevator his hands were full of both her ass cheeks as his lips danced along the sensitive skin of her neck.

His blue/grey eyes were drinking her form in again as she sat on the corner of the bed after they showered together. She was brushing the snarls from her beautiful hair as her emerald green eyes were twinkling with laughter as they were watching an episode of Family Guy. They found out they enjoyed quite a bit of the same TV programs so finding something on TV for them to agree too wasn't too challenging. Her laughter broke through his thoughts as he moved around on the queen size bed and stalked towards her on his hands and knees.

Loralie was completely oblivious to being tracked as Dean's prey at the moment as she found another tangle and combed it out; while laughing at Family Guy again. Once she finished and set her brush down a yelp tore through her throat as a pair of arms wrapped around her and she was catapulted from the foot of the bed to the head of the bed still wrapped in Dean's arms. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as her arms went down and began slapping Dean's thighs.

"I can't believe you did that Dean Ambrose! You scared the shit out of me!" Loralie exclaimed as deep belly laughs filled the hotel room.

"Nothing like a little scare to get the blood pumping gorgeous." Dean mumbled against her neck and ear.

"You ASS - I probably woke up have the hotel!" Loralie admonished.

"Nah it was more like half the state." Dean teased.

Dean started laughing again as Loralie started smacking his thighs again until he turned her over to face him and he caught her lips.

Loralie pulled back. "What are you going to do about your apartment in Tampa? Your lease runs out while we're on the European tour."

"I played a little roulette darts in the locker room to find a new place to live. My dart landed on Las Vegas so I guess that's where I'll be headed when we get back from the tour." Dean answered honestly.

Loralie couldn't help giggling at his form of picking a new place to live and his plan of action for getting there. "You really are something else Dean Ambrose." Her fingers combed through his curls a few times. "You know…I have a house with a few bedrooms and I've been looking for someone to share the rent with."

Dean narrowed his eyes before he suddenly sat up and cocked his head. "Did – did you just…no you didn't – did you?"

Loralie laughed as she sat up on her knees and faces Dean. "Don't look so shocked. I saw an opportunity and I took it. It's not like just because you're sharing rent with me we can't share a bed. I won't make you sleep in your own room…often." Loralie giggled as she smirked.

Dean shook his finger at her. "You cheeky wench. You offer me a place to rent and then want to tease me on the whereabouts that I am to sleep?" Dean shook his head as his eyes locked with her emerald orbs. "You're serious aren't you?"

Loralie shrugged. "Why not? I mean you need a place to live and I know we haven't exactly gotten to know each other fully yet. But I already can tell the more time we spend together the harder it is to just walk away at the end of the day. And if we get on each other's nerves I'll just spank that ass and send you to sleep it off in your room." She couldn't help laughing again.

Dean curled his lips out as he suddenly jumped up to his feet and bent over with his jean covered ass in the air. "This ass baby; I don't think you could spank it without going weak in the knees." He stood up straight and flexed his arms up showing off how nicely his arms had thickened with muscles since working out at Crossfit with Seth and Roman.

Loralie took a swung and slapped Dean on his black cotton shorts covered ass and then fell back against the pillows. "Oh God! I can't take it! I feel – I feel so WEAK!" She stated dramatically before letting her arm fell limply across her eyes and forehead.

Dean pursed his lips as he looked back before he turned and pounced on Loralie.

Loralie's laughter filled the air as Dean started blowing raspberries on her flat stomach.

If the people in the surrounding rooms weren't up before; they were now.

* * *

Roman watched as Seth dressed in silence. He hadn't been the only one who noticed Seth had shown up to the arena alone. Dean noticed it first and asked Roman what was going on with their two-tone haired bro and Kali.

Roman gave Dean a run down and Dean just shrugged; once he'd seen the pics he erased them because he figured they were not only fake but also sent from a bogus number. Someone was trying to get between the couple and Dean was sure he wasn't the only one who noticed…or maybe he was.

Roman's head snapped over at the knock on the door and watched as Seth shook his head and held up his hand letting his brothers know he would get it.

* * *

Nick Nemeth was stalking through the arena hallway looking for the Shield's dressing room. He finally found it as he pounded his fist on the door. He was only too happy when none other than Seth Rollins opened the door.

Nick didn't even wait for him to say anything; he pulled back and his fist plowed into Seth's jaw.

Roman's eyes widened as he watched Seth fly back and lad on the floor. And then watched as Nick walked in and slammed the door. Roman jumped to his feet. "Whoa! What the hell Nick?" He asked as he glared Kali's older brother.

Nick growled. "You want to explain to me WHY I got a phone call from my sister crying telling me she was taking time off? I know what you said to her. I know what you fuckin accused her off. That's low even for you Rollins."

Seth propped himself up on his elbow as he rubbed his jaw and moved it around a little. Jesus Christ Nick could land a damn punch. "I may have let my mouth talk before my brain could object." He took Roman's outstretched hand and let his friend pull him to his feet.

"You may have?" Nick was SEETHHING. "YOU MAY HAVE?" Nick couldn't help but growl out of frustration. "You asshole! When my sister was abducted they kept her blindfolded and when she wasn't blindfolded she was drugged to the point of having blurry vision; half the time she spent in a bra and panties and you go and accuse her of not being abducted and trying to make fast cash by posing for sexy pictures or some shit."

Nick jerked his phone out of his pocket and pulled the pics up. "Look at her eyes asshole. They are fuckin dilated; she's clearly drugged. I don't get you Rollins. You spent weeks and weeks getting to know her, pulling her out of her shell. You told her you fuckin loved her and now suddenly pictures surface and she tells you she's never seen them before and you go and rip her to shreds with the bullshit you said. Why waste your fuckin time if you were just going to turn around and treat her like shit? Why bother protecting her from someone mental fuckin asshole when you could've just pushed her into his arms instead."

"The pictures came from her phone; she sent them to every male on the roster." Seth argued.

Nick threw his phone at Seth as hard as he could hitting him in the chest with it. "Have you never heard of those fake fucking text and e-mail sites on the internet you douche bag? All you have to do is put whatever cell phone or e-mail address in there that you want the message to 'appear' to be from and send. Clearly the asshole who abducted her is smarter than you are because he proved it. He had you fooled and you fucked up. My sister is sitting in Chicago heart broken and crying because of your bullshit. Do me a favor Rollins – stay away from my sister. If you go near her I'll do more than punch you in the face next time." Nick walked out of the Shields locker room slamming the door behind him.

Seth leaned against the wall as he slid down and his head went into his hands.

He was suddenly aware that he really fucked up; he fucked up bad. And now he wasn't even sure how to fix it.


	22. Ch 22 Stupidity & Love

**Chapter 22**** – **Stupidity & Love

The nausea and guilt were eating a hole in his stomach. So was his loss of his girlfriend. The WWE had its roster of wrestlers overseas for a European tour for the last two weeks. It was the worst two weeks of Seth Rollins life. He missed Kali something fierce. He knew it was no one's fault but his own that she'd take time off and in turn missed going overseas with everyone. He'd tried calling her, texting her and even e-mailing her, but nothing; not even a message back telling him to leave her alone or even fuck off – which was something he actually expected; especially after Nick had plowed his fist into Seth's jaw.

He couldn't believe how stupid he really felt. He felt like the biggest dick in the world. He couldn't believe he actually thought Kali would send half naked photos of herself to everyone they worked with. Roman, Dean and even Phil got into reading him the riot act about the way he'd behaved and what he'd said to Kali. It was even worse when Loralie, Emilia and Jacobi got in on the ass chewing.

Seth was officially a huge asshole and now…now he had to figure out a way to fix everything.

* * *

Emilia was sitting on the couch with her feet in Roman's lap as he was watching the Georgia Tech football game; her laptop was open on her lap as she was working on a new story for the WWE Magazine. She shook her head and laughed as he groaned when the opposing team scored against his alma mater. Emilia couldn't help stifling the giggle as she pushed Roman's shoulder with her bare foot and he faked a glare at her.

"You know they will catch up in the last quarter and win; stop moaning and groaning at the TV babe." Emilia stated with a soft giggle.

Roman grabbed her foot that had shoved him and he brought it to his mouth and let his lips softly kiss the top. "Why are you sitting here watching this with me? Don't you need to concentrate for your article?" He asked curiously.

Emilia shrugged. "I like to watch the emotions as they play across your handsome face while you watch your old college football team kick a little ass. You are really in your element with football. I just never realized how much you enjoy watching it. Do you ever miss it?" She questioned.

Roman nodded. "I'm not going to lie and say no, because that wouldn't be realistic. For a long time football was my entire life – no matter who my father was or which of my family members were in WWE. I loved football. I played all four years of high school and was offered a full ride scholarship to Georgia Tech and I jumped on it. Football was in my life even if wrestling was in my DNA."

"So how'd you go from football to wrestling?" Emilia asked honestly.

Roman pushed his hands down his jean covered thighs before placing her feet in his lap. "I was a three-year starter beginning in my sophomore year of college and team captain up until I graduated college in 2007. I was named first-team All-Atlantic Coast Conference as a senior. I made twenty-nine tackles for loss, including twelve sacks, the thirteenth best record in Georgia Tech's history."

Roman sighed softly. "After I went undrafted in the 2007 NFL Draft, I was signed by the Minnesota Vikings. Upon being released by the Vikings, I was added to the Jacksonville Jaguars roster to provide depth at defensive end. In 2008, I was finally signed by the Edmonton Eskimos and accepted a spot on the team's practice roster. That's when I started realizing football wasn't going to be my future. Apparently the sport was only supposed to take me through high school and college and that was it. I had all these accomplishments as a college football star and once I graduated it was almost as if none of it mattered."

Emilia frowned as she could see the look on Roman's face; there was almost a sadness to the look on his face. Emilia saved her work and closed her laptop before moving it to the coffee table in front of the couch. She moved around and sat straddled on Roman's lap as she moved her hands up and down his arms softly. "You know what I think?" She asked softly.

Roman shook his head as he looked up and locked eyes with her. "No what baby?"

Emilia smiled softly as she combed her fingers through his soft hair. "I think that whatever accomplishments you achieved in football just pushed you to make you a stronger man for wrestling; pushed you to make you stronger period. I don't want to sound selfish but I'm kind of glad you didn't work out in football. If you were still in the NFL or CFL I would've never met you. Roman you make me happy. I've never met a man who makes me happy with just his smile or a simple touch or your soft kisses in the middle of the night when you think I'm asleep. But I feel you; I feel you every time. And I love you for it. I love everything about you Roman."

Roman smiled softly as he listened and his heart grew fuller for her. His love was unstoppable for her. It would never falter or fade; it would never change. It would only grow stronger and unbreakable. "Marry me." It was a demand not a question.

Emilia's aqua eyes shot open. "I'm sorry…What did you just say?"

Roman chuckled softly. "I said marry me. Why should I ask when we both know it's what we want?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face and chuckled when she swatted his chest. "Tell me you don't want too…Go on tell me." He goaded her. "Honestly? If I had my way and we had enough time; we would be flying to Vegas and getting married right now. My family would kill me and yours would have a conniption fit, but I wouldn't give a shit. I want you to be my wife; I want you to be the mother of my children."

Emilia nodded. "Honestly? I'll marry you whenever you want me to, but you have to tell your family. I'll feign being drugged and having zero knowledge of it having happened."

Roman chuckled. He loved it when she was cheeky. He pushed his pelvis up as he pushed his hand in the front pocket of his jeans as he handed her a blue velvet box. "Good maybe I can stop carrying this around now; open it."

Emilia's eyes widened as she looked at the box. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times but couldn't get anything to come out.

"Just open it." Roman prodded again.

Emilia swallowed hard as she felt the softness of the blue velvet on her fingertips as she exhaled a shaky breath and flipped the lid open before she quickly snapped it closed and handed it back to Roman. "I can't take that! Roman that thing had to of cost a small fortune." Emilia shook her head before she pushed up backwards extracting herself from Roman's lap and onto her feet. "That's too much." She took off through the house.

It was Roman's turn for his eyes to widen as he jumped up from the couch and followed her as she scurried through the house up to the bedroom before he finally got her stopped. "Now wait a damn minute Emilia. Do you or do you not want to marry me?"

Emilia nodded as she felt the tear building in her eyes. "Yes of course I do. But that – that ring is so beautiful. I don't deserve something like that. You need to take that back." Emilia pulled her fingers through her hair as she sat on the edge of the bed before sliding off and onto the floor with her knees into her chest.

Roman walked around to her side of the bed as he squatted down beside her as his hand touched the back of her head. "Emilia, what is going on? I love you I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'm going to claim you with this ring or a freaking piece of duct tape around your finger. I don't care which one. I'd rather it be the one I spent hours looking for." He stated honestly.

"Why that one Roman?" She sniffled as she attempted to keep the tears at bay.

"Because it matches your eyes perfectly and because I couldn't find anything smaller that I liked that I wanted to symbolize my love for you." Roman tried to joke as her beautiful aqua eyes looked up at him. "Don't cry beautiful please, don't cry. If you want an engagement ring made out of duct tape; then I'll do it. Why don't you think you deserve this ring? If you can give me one good reason I'll take it back and get you something you think is more reasonable."

"I've – I've never had something so nice. I mean – well – you know what I went through before we got together. I was always told I wasn't worth anything before I started working at WWE. You're the first man who made me feel not just like a woman but a beautiful woman." Emilia looked down as her legs stretched out and her hands were in her lap. She watched as Roman's hand came over and took hers into his as he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "I don't ever want you to think I'm with you because of your money or what you can give me, because all I will ever need is your love."

"Well that's unacceptable." Roman stated as he took her left hand and flipped the box open before he pulled out and aqua colored tear drop diamond on the silver band with diamond chips all the way around the band and slipped it onto her ring finger before he made himself comfortable on the floor; reaching over and lifting her and depositing her on his lap. "Just giving you my love is unacceptable. I have to give you everything that is me in order to be married; Love, money, dick – definitely my dick I want you having my babies and soon." Roman joked as he finally got a watery giggle out of her. "Whatever neither of us didn't have as kid; we will be giving our kids."

Emilia looked down at the ring on her finger. "Am I being completely ridiculous?" She asked softly before her eyes looked over at him.

"Yes." He chuckled as she swatted his chest. "Completely, but I wouldn't have you any other way. Whatever happened to you in the past – is just that – in the past and that's where we are going to keep it from now on." He leaned over and kissed her lips sweetly. "Now will you marry me?"

"I might as well; since you got this ring and all." Emilia teased and then squealed out when Roman stood up with her in his arms and tossed her on the bed.

"Oh you are going to pay for working that hard on a non-work day." Roman growled.

And she did – over and over and over.

* * *

She'd never given much thought to being in charge of anyone else's life but her own, but suddenly she was re-thinking that part of her life.

Her worried eyes looked at down as she chewed her bottom lip. He would be back any minute; he'd gone to the store because he'd decided he wanted to cook for her. He'd never done it yet and wanted too just to show not everything about them was sex only.

She swallowed hard as she palmed her forehead with her hand. She could feel the stress starting in her head and could feel the makings of a migraine starting in her brain as it worked its way through her skull. It was about to make its way through her body as she heard the electric gate open outside in front of her house. She could feel the nausea coming back full force which is what started all this craziness in her brain.

"Babe?" His gritty voice called out. "Babe where are you?" He called out once more. She could hear him jogging up the stairs to the master bedroom where they were now sharing there nights of passion.

Loralie turned around as she locked eyes with Dean when he stepped into the bathroom.

Dean could tell something was wrong she was incredibly pale and looked like she was in pain. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked softly as he approached her. As soon as his hand reached out and touched her hand she collapsed against his chest. Now Dean was worried. He wrapped his arms around her as he moved a little and sat on the edge of the huge three person jet tub and guided her to his lap. "Hey, what's going on?" He asked again.

Loralie pulled back as her emerald orbs locked with his concerned grey/blues. "I um – I don't feel very well. I think I'm getting a migraine."

Dean nodded as he carefully lifted her into his arms; he didn't want to jar her and make it worse and carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the California King she had in her well now their room. He immediately grabbed a medical ice pack and busted the contents before shaking it up and wrapped it in a hand towel and took it back and placed it across her forehead. "Give me a minute babe; I'll get it nice and dark in here for you." He knew every once in a while too much jetlag would give her a migraine from hell and since they'd only been back in the states two days from the European tour she was due for one. At least they had 3 days off to recoup from traveling abroad.

Loralie could hear Dean walking around the bedroom pulling the room darkeners and then the curtains; he closed the bedroom door and made sure all the lights were turned off. She felt him sit on the edge of the bed as her hand reached over and touched his jean covered thigh before his hand took her hand in his.

"What can I do for you babe?" He asked worry laced thick in the tone of his voice. He knew if whatever she did – didn't work he would have to take her to the emergency room.

"My migraine meds are in my travel pack on the sink." Loralie said in a low voice.

Dean leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "Relax a little babe; I'll get you some water and your migraine pills. I'll have you feeling better in no time."

"Thanks Dr. Ambrose." Loralie stifled a giggle as he growled slightly against her lips before stealing another kiss and walking into the bathroom. After a few minutes of silence Loralie peeked out from under the ice pack. "Did you get lost in there?" She asked with a smirk.

Her smirk quickly turned into a frown when she watched as Dean emerged from the bathroom as he held up the pregnancy stick with the double lines.

"Do you have something you need to tell me?"


	23. Ch 23 Pretty Girl

**Chapter 23** – Pretty Girl

How could something so small and made of plastic change someone's life so drastically?

Dean stared down at the plastic pregnancy test. The double lines were clear as day telling him that Loralie was pregnant. They'd literally been together for a few weeks and the day before had gotten him moved into the house. Would becoming a father really be so bad? That was really the question he needed to ask himself. He looked at Loralie and for some reason the thought of her belly swollen with a baby they both created did something to his insides.

It warmed them; it warmed his heart. And he didn't even know why. He looked back down at the plastic pee stick

Silence filled the spacious master bedroom.

"It might be a false positive. It was only the first one." Loralie stated softly.

Dean looked over at her once more and could see her trembling slightly. Whether it was from what he'd just discovered or from the migraine she was getting he needed to calm her down first. Dean held up the pregnancy test and leaned over placing it on the night stand before he moved closer to her. "Well deal with that tomorrow, right now we're going to deal with your migraine. If you are pregnant your health has to come first. So you're not taking these until we find out if they are harmful."

Dean moved around on the bed as he laid next to her as he patted his chest. "C'mere beautiful let me help you get rid of it." He watched as she slowly moved over and placed her head on his chest as his hands began slowly massaging her head in different places. "We'll figure it out beautiful. "I'm not going anywhere." He mumbled against the crown of her head kissing it softly while trying to help her with the pain.

Loralie had expected yelling and arguing and much more than what she'd gotten.

Who was this guy and where was Dean Ambrose?

* * *

Roman could hear the banging on the front door as he got up and walked over to it and pulled the door open. A disheveled looking Seth Rollins was staring back at him. "Dude what the hell happened to you?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

Seth shook his head as he pulled his sunglasses off revealing his tired blood shot eyes with thick almost bruise like circles under them. "Bro, I haven't been able to see since things went south with Kali and I." He stated honestly.

Roman shook his head as he stepped aside and invited the younger Shield member and someone he considered a brother into his Pensacola home. "Yea but you just trekked 6 hours from Tampa to Pensacola for what? You could've picked up the phone and we could've tried working this all out over the phone instead."

"Yea I know, but I – I…Man I need your help and I need it now. I need to get Kali back. I'm the biggest asshole on the face of this Earth and I can't even – I don't even know what to do to begin to make things right with Kali." Seth admitted openly.

"Well calling her a liar and a whore was definitely not the smartest way to go Seth Rollins."

Seth looked over as Emilia was standing in the door way to the den; hands on her hips as she glared a hole right through him. Seth put both hands in the air. "I admit it Emilia. I didn't approach her the best way; it was the worst way to ever approach anyone who all that had just happened too. But I need to fix it and I need help, I can't do it on my own. Emilia I will be at everyone's mercy if they can just tell me what to do."

Emilia rolled her eyes. "Well for starters you're groveling to the wrong person. If you want to fix things between you and Kali you need to hop your ass on a plane and go to Chicago. You need to get on your knees and beg for forgiveness and tell her your moment of stupidity is completely over. But you better go there with something other than an apology; because I'm sorry is not going to even cover the monumental amounts of bullshit you buried yourself in with her."

Seth nodded. "I know Emilia, believe me if anyone knows how deep I buried myself it's me." Seth sighed softly as he sat down across from Roman and watched as Emilia sat next to Roman.

"So how do I fix this?"

* * *

Blue/grey eyes looked around the doctor's office. Suddenly he was contemplating everything in his life; wrestling for the WWE finally – after all the years of hard work, moving from Tampa to Las Vegas, and finally living with a girl he knew he had strong feelings for, but was still trying to get to know.

Those were the three big things in his life right now.

What would he do if the doctor said Loralie was pregnant?

Would he flip out? He wasn't really sure about that one.

Would he get pissed off? No – no he wouldn't get mad, he was just as much to blame for this pregnancy as she was and he never once asked her if she was on the pill or if he needed to wear a rubber. No it was definitely just as much his fault.

Dean was pulled from his thoughts as a cold hand touched his forearm and he looked over and emerald orbs locked with his. "What are you ok?" He asked.

Loralie smiled softly. "The nurse called my name."

Dean nodded and followed her into the office. Dean stood back and out of the way as he watched the nurse prepare Loralie for an ultrasound – it was the fastest and easiest way to find out if she was pregnant. Dean watched as the doctor walked in. "Umm, before you guys start can I have a minute with Loralie alone please?" He watched as the doctor and nurse both nodded and left the room; closing the door behind them.

Loralie looked up from her semi-sitting up position on the exam table. "What is it Dean?" She asked curiously.

Dean walked back over and stood over Loralie. "I need to say something…before I lose my nerve. I like you Loralie. I know I don't love you yet, but what I do feel is strong and getting strong every day I spend with you in my arms. I was never really sure about wanting to have kids because of my shitty childhood and having to grow up faster than normal kids my own age. I always thought if a girl told me she thought she was pregnant I'd freak out and deny it was mine and then run for my life."

Loralie frowned. "You want to leave…" It was a statement not a question. This was the moment she was dreading and somehow thought it would've come yesterday when he found the pregnancy test. Her migraine had hit so fast she was more focused on the pain than the damn test she left on the counter in the bathroom next to her travel kit. She felt like such an idiot. She figured he'd scream or yell, but he didn't; in fact he took care of her the whole rest of the day helping her get rid of her migraine.

Dean sighed heavily as he tore a hand through his unruly dishwater blonde curls. "No." He shook his head negatively. "If its one thing I learned from Roman and Seth; it's I have to grow up eventually and be a man. I should be upset with myself but I'm surprisingly calm. If you're not pregnant it gives us more time to get to know each other and have fun. If you are pregnant; I'm not going anywhere it's just as much my responsibility as it is yours and damn it I will be there for my kid. My kid will NOT have the same childhood I did. I'll be damned if my son or daughter has to go through life the same way I did. I'm not the easiest guy to get along, sometimes I can be an asshole and I can piss you off in 3 seconds or less; it's a gift really." He chuckled dryly. "But I will give my kid anything I didn't have…which was everything plus two loving parents."

Loralie couldn't stop the tears that slid down her cheeks. "Why did you wait until now to say anything? We could've talked about it last night."

"I wasn't ready last night and you weren't feeling good. My main concern was to get your migraine in check. I know how painful those are for you. And if you are pregnant you don't need that kind of pain. Having my demon spawn is going to be painful enough; why torture yourself more?"

Loralie let out a wet giggle as Dean leaned over and kissed her lips softly.

The doctor and nurse returned to the room and got the sonogram machine turned on as the doctor squirted the cold gel on Loralie's flat stomach.

The doctor cleared his throat as he stared at the monitor.

Dean held Loralie's hand against his chest as he held his breath.

"You are definitely…"

* * *

Seth's left leg was bouncing up and down as he sat on the plane. He couldn't wait to get to Chicago. He had to get to Kali. He looked over at Roman and Emilia. "Thank you for coming with me. At least if she won't talk to me than she'll talk with you two and hopefully she'll listen."

Roman shook his head. "I'm too nice bro. I should be making love to my fiancée not traipsing all over the Unites States to help you get your girl back."

"Except if he doesn't be the good friend and brother to you that I know he is and has been in the past he wouldn't be making love to his fiancée because she would lock the bedroom door and make him sleep on the couch or in the spare room while listening to me masturbate and I will moan and groan as loud as I can so it echoes through the house." Emilia added for good measure with a smirk.

Roman groaned as his head lulled back against the seat on the plane. "You're going to be the death of me beautiful." He stated before his eyes snapped to her.

"What a way to go big man." Emilia smirked as she leaned over and kissed the shell of his ear before she bit down on his earlobe.

"Damn straight baby."

"Do you two need some mile high club time? I think the bathroom is free." Seth stated with a chuckle when Emilia leaned over Roman and jerked on the tightly wound bun at the nape of his neck. "Ah – ah – ah. Okay – Okay I'm sorry! I take it back."

Roman couldn't help laughing at his best friend and fiancée with their antics.

Seth sighed with relief as the plane finally landed and taxied to the airport. Seth had called ahead of them and got a rental to get to Kali's place. If he could just get her to listen to him beg and grovel and get her to forgive him he was going to move her in with him immediately. There was no way he wanted to spend one more day without her on this Earth.

Seth, Roman and Emilia grabbed their suitcases and headed towards the rental car place where the car was already waiting for them. As soon as Seth pushed his suitcase into the back of the SUV his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id. "What the hell is Stephanie calling me for?" He asked as Roman and Emilia both stopped.

Roman chuckled as he shook his head. "Answer it bonehead."

Seth hit the answer button. "Mrs. Helmsley, to what do I owe this phone call?"

"Seth please – please tell me you're with Kaliana right now." Stephanie voice practically begged. "You and her are still dating right?" She asked.

Seth's brow furrowed. "I just landed in Chicago with Roman and Emilia. We were headed over there, why what's going on boss lady?" He asked curiously as he took in her panicked tone.

"Someone called Titan Towers earlier pretending to be Hunter and asked for Kaliana's home address and my idiot assistant who is now jobless gave it to them. Everyone who is employed by us knows that we know where every employee lives; there's no way we'd ever call and ask for the address. I think whoever's been stalking her at the arenas is the one who called. I need you guys to get there and fast. Once you get there please let me know if she's okay. I tried calling her cell but it keeps going to voicemail."

"Okay Steph were on our way." He hung up. "C'mon we have to get to Kali's now. I'll explain in the car." Seth herded Roman and Emilia into the SUV as fast as he could. Before jumping behind the wheel and taking off to Kali's apartment as fast as he could.

* * *

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" A worried toned asked while following the hulking figure around.

Beatty eyes looked around the basement of the apartment building. "This is a fuckin brilliant idea. Rather than wait until Monday Night Raw to douse the lights at an arena and cost the company millions of dollars for not being on air which will cut into my pay check and yours; if you think about it. We'll do it at her apartment. It will take maintenance at least a couple of hours and by then we will have slipped in and taken Kali." The deep voice reasoned.

"I thought I was the one who came up with the good plans. Yours isn't half bad." He complimented.

"Half bad?" He scoffed. "It's fuckin great. It's already well after dark so once we blow the fuses no one will see us taking her. That's the beauty of doing shit at night. I called the city and this building doesn't have lights that kick on after a power outage so we are in the clear there and since she's on the outs with that two-tone headed freak; he damn sure won't be snooping around. So we are definitely in the clear all around."

"It's going to be different this time around isn't it?" He asked even though he knew the answer. She wouldn't be getting away this time. He watched as the hulking figure stopped in front of the power box before looking over at him.

"You bet your ass it's going to be different; different…and fun." He smirked before turning his beatty eyes back to the power box.

* * *

Kali sighed heavily as she cleaned her apartment some more. She's been home for two weeks since she'd ended things with Seth and was completely miserable. But she wasn't about to let some guy think they could talk to her like he had and stay with him. He'd basically accused her of being some kind of whore; whoever had taken the pictures and sent them out really knew how to fuck up someone's life.

She could feel the tears stinging her eyes again. She'd cried at least a hundred times since she'd left Seth standing in the arena. Her phone had beeped and rang and jingled at least a thousand times a day since she'd walked away from him and his ridiculous accusations.

How could he even think she'd do something like that on purpose to herself after how much they'd talked about her past?

How could he think any of it?

She thought he loved her; maybe she was wrong…clearly she was way wrong.

Kali gave up on cleaning as she put everything away and got into a nice warm shower. She washed and conditioned her hair; suddenly everything went black. Kali blinked a couple of times and knew since the water was still running that the power was out. She turned the water off and felt around outside the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. She reached over and grabbed her cell phone; God bless the flashlight application.

Kali flicked the screen of her cell and the light came on as she cautiously walked through her apartment. She walked to the kitchen to get a regular flash light if the power was out for too long she didn't want to drain the battery on her cell with one damn application. She heard a noise as she turned towards the front door and screamed out as some type of liquid was thrown into her face and it felt like her eyes were on fire.

As soon as she blinked her vision was blurry and she couldn't see anything; her cell phone slipped from her hands and clattered on the floor. As a hand wrapped around her throat Kali froze.

"It's been a long time pretty girl."


	24. Ch 24 Never Again

**Chapter 24** – Never Again

Kali felt like her eyes were literally on fire as her hands felt along the counter of the island in the middle of her kitchen. She yelped out again when a huge hand buried in her dark honey blonde hair and pulled her head back. His hot breath was caking on her ear as she felt him rubbing his jean covered crotch against the towel that barely covered her ass.

"I have missed you so much pretty girl." He hissed in her ear. "It's been way too damn long." He softly kissed her neck before running his tongue up the side of her neck to the side of her face. "I like your outfit, but you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble for little ole me." He whispered in her ear.

Kali could feel her body trembling. She had reached back and covered his hand with hers as it tightened in her hair. The pain radiating through her skull made her feel as if her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets and burst into flames. She had never felt so scared in her entire life. She didn't want to be abducted again.

Kali already knew she had to fight for herself.

* * *

"…not pregnant."

Silence filled the small exam room.

"We'll leave you two alone, go ahead and clean up with some tissue." The doctor stated before he put notes in Loralie's chart and left the room with the nurse.

Dean looked down at Loralie. "Are you okay with that?" He asked softly as his hand caressed the top of her head before pushing his fingers gently through her chestnut locks.

"Are you okay with it?" Loralie asked back. He looked unsure of what he was just told. Like he wasn't sure if the answer they were given to their question was what he really wanted or not.

He wasn't sure how he should feel right now. The idea of having a baby with a woman he cared for but wasn't sure he loved yet was scary as hell. Shit it was downright petrifying to be responsible for this tiny human you helped bring into the world. Dean leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. "I think a part of me is fractionally disappointed. I think having a little mini me that me and you created would be fuckin cool as hell. But at the same time; I've only ever been responsible for myself and half the time I did a shitty job of taking care of me. Plus I want to enjoy my time with you; for however long you keep me around."

"Why do you assume something bad is going to happen between us?" Loralie asked as she watched Dean wipe the gel from her stomach and re-did up her jeans before taking her hands and helping her sit up on the edge of the exam table.

Dean smirked as he stepped closer to her. "I told you before I can be an asshole; you are going to have days where you will want to choke the life out of me, but I'm sure Roman or Seth would volunteer to do it for you, because chances are I will have annoyed them on an epic level the same day I did it to you. So you've got a couple of allies in them."

"Eh if you get on my nerves too much I'll smoother you with a pillow while you're sleeping." Loralie admitted with a smile on her face.

Dean chuckled. "Deal…" He stated as he winked her before he turned around and hooked his arms under her knees. "You better wrap your arms around or it's going to hurt when you fall." He could feel his back vibrate when she laughed; wrapping her arms around his neck he bounced slightly to get a better grip on her and to make sure she was high enough for a nice piggy back ride from the office to the parking garage.

Loralie laughed softly as Dean carried her out of the office. All eyes on them; it wasn't a conventional way to leave a Doctor's office.

Dean Ambrose wasn't a conventional kind of guy.

And that was just the way Loralie wanted him.

* * *

"So when do you want to tell everyone we got married in Hawaii?"

Jacobi looked over at Phil and smirked. "I don't care. We've been gone for almost 5 weeks do you think they've noticed?"

Phil chuckled as he pulled himself from his bed in his Chicago home and strode around the room in all his naked glory. He could hear Jacobi's giggles as they danced around the room bouncing off the walls. "C'mon woman lets go get a shower." He reached her side of the bed and slapped his hand down on her bare ass and the smack echoed in the room.

Jacobi yelped as she jumped off the bed and rubbed her stinging naked backside. Phil looked at his hand print on her ass as he rubbed it gently. "I like that shade of red on you."

Jacobi gave him the evil eye. "I like it too, but don't start something you're not going to finish right now. We've had these conversations before Mr. Brooks."

"Wouldn't dream of it Mrs. Brooks." Phil brought her left hand up to his lips and admired the purple diamond cut into the shape of a heart set on a white gold band. Phil pulled his wife into his arms before he lifted her by the back of her thighs forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist and carried her into the bathroom where he stepped into the shower.

Jacobi felt her back hit the cold tiles as Phil's hands gripping her wrists as he held them against the wall. Jacobi shifted her hips, drawing out a ragged moan as his erection rubbed against the most sensitive areas of her aroused body.

Jacobi's lips were kissing his warm wet skin and at the same time searched for a release the same way her body was.

Then it happened - in a split second. Their eyes met briefly before Jacobi could move or say anything to him, she could feel Phil sliding inside of her. The feeling of her muscles wrapping around him, already trembling and shuddering as she gasped. The same way Phil did as he rested his forehead against her forehead letting her body get acclimated to his sheer girth.

Jacobi could feel every inch of him, trying to stay in control, trying to fight the urge to let loose immediately.

Phil began to move slowly. His arms shaking slightly as he pressed his lips against her shoulder, collar bone, across her Adam's apple, up to her ear and then he finally captured her lips. His hips rocked forward, sliding in deeper and Jacobi could feel the wholeness and fullness that she craved to feel from him every single time they made love.

He never let her down.

He always made her body feel like it was a temple that only he worshipped with everything he had and was. He shifted again and Jacobi could feel her eyes roll back into her head as she arched her back into him. Jacobi's cold breasts pressed against his chest, fuelling the passion between them.

Phil picked up the pace, feeling her urges to quicken as their bodies moved in a whirlwind.

Jacobi lips moved across his face, his lips, his neck as their hips collided and her legs tightened around his waist taking him even deeper into her body.

Phil grasped her hand and entwined their fingers before pushing against her again, Jacobi's back slid across the tiles as the fire between the two kept growing. Their release was near, Jacobi could feel it as her muscles clamped themselves around him even more tightly and she closed her eyes as they clenched around him completely.

It was magical and whimsical and yes even breathtaking.

What Jacobi was feeling was incredible; it was more incredible every time they came together in the most intimate ways. Her legs were around him in a vice grip manner as his body tensed and thrust forward one more time as his release followed quickly after her own. The married lovers called out each other's names in their times of release.

Jacobi could feel their bodies relax.

The tense muscles inside their bodies finally letting go of each other and Phil's arms shook slightly as he lowered her to the porcelain floor of the tub. Jacobi's legs were unable to hold her own weight as Phil saved her from colliding with the floor. He pressed his body against her as his arm wound around her waist tightly holding her flush against her body.

They were both panting heavily as they continued to come down from their sexual high. Once they were calm and had washed each other thoroughly, Phil grabbed her hand making sure she stepped out of the shower unscathed as he wrapped a towel around her body and then one around his hips as he lifted her into his arms and took her back to the bedroom. They patted and dried each other off meticulously making sure to catch every water drop or water ringlet before it cascaded down their bodies onto the hardwood floors.

Climbing back into bed, they both agreed on Chinese take-out for dinner.

But first - a nap to recharge their used batteries.

* * *

"Dude could we seriously have gotten stuck in any worse traffic? It's fuckin almost mid-night for Christ sake!" Seth growled as he hit the steering wheel with his fist.

"Bro just calm down, there's traffic because there was a bad accident. We're going to have to be patient until we can either A- get through this mess or B- find a side street to turn down." Roman stated as he felt Emilia's hand on his arm from the back seat where she was.

Emilia felt Roman's hand covered hers before his hand went behind his seat and caressed her jean covered knee. "We'll get to her in time Seth. You've got to keep a level head on your shoulders. We have to get there in one piece."

Seth breathed in and out a couple of times and he finally let out a heavily sigh of relief as he sat a side street he could turn down and smashed on the gas pedal. Now he was literally 3 minutes from Kali's apartment building. As they pulled up front and parted; chocolate eyes looked the building up and down. "Something is off about this right now."

Emilia stepped out of the car as Roman took her hand. "What do you mean?" She asked as they approached the too quiet building.

"It's quiet and I don't see lights on. Even at night there's always a few of her neighbors with their lights on, no matter how late at night." Seth stated. Once they got inside and the elevator wasn't working; they suddenly realized the power was off in the entire building and Seth got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach as they went in search of the stairs. Kali was three floors up and they were going to have to climb to get to her.

* * *

Kali kept one hand on her towel, because she refused to let it be ripped from her body. There was no way in hell this psychopath would win a second time. Her free hand was on the counter of the island and the more she thought about it the more she could remember what she'd left on the counter after dinner.

Kali's free hand started feeling around on island she knew exactly what she was looking for and apparently the psychopath was too busy talking and dry humping her to realize what she was doing. Her fingertips touched the cool steel as she reached for purchase and she was suddenly able to wrap her hand around the thick handle of the 12 inch blade.

Kali spun around abruptly and swung her arm blade facing out and she knew she made contacts as soon as he yelled out as loud as he could. She kept swinging the blade in front of her; she might not have been able to see them but one way or another she was going to slash them as many times as she could. She felt the blade connect with the person at least four more times. The blade made contact a total of 5 times.

"CRAZY BITCH CUT ME!" A panicked voice called out.

His voice sounded so familiar not that it was at a decent sound level.

"Let's get you out of here. I have a friend who can patch you up. You'll be good as new." His accomplice started. "But first…" He smirked as he stepped closer and threw more liquid in her face. "A little pain for pain baby…deal with it."

Kali couldn't help yelping out as she backed her way into a corner of the kitchen. When her back hit the counter as she was attempting to wipe the liquid from her eyes. The burning was really intense and her vision was blurry as hell. She could see the light from her cell phone when she dropped it on the kitchen floor and could hear a couple of sets of feet shuffle around and leave her apartment. She slid down keeping the knife in her hands and her knees tucked into her chest.

A few minutes later she heard several footsteps running down the hallway and she held the knife out.

"KALI?" A familiar voice yelled.

"KALI!" A different voice yelled but familiar as well.

"KALI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Oh My God, Seth she's over here!" Emilia stated. "Kali, it's Emilia, put the knife down. You're safe now."

Kali dropped the knife as she felt arms encase her. "Thank God." She mumbled before she began to sob against Emilia's shoulder.

"Did you see who it was Kali? Who did this to you?" Roman asked.

"I didn't see him, they threw some kind of liquid in my eyes. They are burning so bad and everything is blurry. I cut him whoever he was. There's a flashlight in the first draw. Follow the blood trail – whoever they were they left a couple of minutes before you got here."

"Emilia stay with her and call the cops. We're NOT going to let them get away again." Seth stated as he grabbed the flashlight and he and Roman took off out the door and immediately found the blood.

There was a lot of it too.

* * *

"Jesus Christ she had to of got him really good." Seth stated the obvious.

Roman shook his head. "Apparently you teaching her to defend herself was a good idea. We don't even know who to looks for bro."

Seth scoffed. "Obviously, someone who may or may not be holding their intestines in."

The blood trail went down another set of stairs and into the basement where there was bloody footprints along the concrete flooring of the basement that led to a side door and out to a single set of steps that went up to the street.

Roman's eyes widened. "Bro, do you see who I see hobbling down the fuckin sidewalk towards that SUV?" Roman asked as he pointed to the hulking figure and the shorter figure trying to support the weight of the hunched over larger one.

Seth's eyes narrowed. "Son of a bitch."

They could hear the police siren's in the distance along with ambulance and fire department as well.

"So how do we stop them?" Seth asked Roman.

Roman smirked. "Well I'm going to give the big bloody one a nice spear to the mid-section and hope he doesn't bleed too much on me. The other one you should be able to take down easily and make him squeal like a pig."

Seth chuckled. "This is why you're not only my best friend but my brother as well." They bumped fists as they both yelled out and took off running towards the shuffling figures trying to make it to the SUV to leave.

Roman watched as the hulking figure turned around and he kicked up his speed a notch as he looked into the pale blue beatty eyes of Brock Lesnar. The front of his shirt was covered in blood and slashed open, his eyes widened as he tried to prepare himself for the impact of Roman Reigns, but it wasn't possible. His big shoulder hit Brock's mid-section and he yelled out in pain and three seconds later was laying on the sideway passed out.

Roman stood from the ground and looked over at Seth who had Paul Heyman in a headlock and rammed his head into the brick siding of the apartment building and knocked him out as well.

* * *

Kali couldn't believe of all people Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman had been behind her abduction all those years ago. Apparently everyone who had trained in OVW before or during her brother being there had all heard about his sister who supported him through his entire career. Brock followed a little too closely and when he left in 2004 is when Nick was brought up to the main roster. Brock continued to follow Kali as she valeted for a few of the guys he'd worked with and his infatuation grew. When she decided to go to college is when he decided he had to have her and that's where Paul Heyman came in. He tracked her every movement and when he finally found her alone and vulnerable he told Brock and that's when they abducted her.

Now the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

Sitting on the kitchen counter in jeans and a t-shirt, an EMT was flushing Kali's eyes as an officer was taking her statement. She explained everything from the last time she'd been abducted to the attacks at the arenas to the attack in her home.

Nick had been called and informed of what had happened and who had been behind the attacks and the culprits were now rotting in a Chicago Police Department jail cell. He couldn't have been happier that the idiots were finally caught.

Stephanie and Hunter had also been called and informed. Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman were both effectively let go from the company.

The EMT patted her eyes dry. "Okay sweetheart your eyes will be red for a couple of days and the blurriness should go away the same time. If the burning some back or if they get redder or blurriness gets worse have someone take you to the ER. Other than that you should be just fine in a few days."

Kali nodded. "Thank you."

Roman showed everyone out of the apartment and had helped clean up the blood that was on the kitchen floor. Thankfully it hadn't gotten on the carpeting. Once all the clean-up was done Emilia and Roman made themselves scarce into her guest bedroom.

Some of Kali's blurriness was gone. She watched as Seth had been leaning against the wall opposite the kitchen and stayed quiet. He finally walked over and stood in front of her as she sat on the counter still. "How are your eyes feeling?"

Kali shrugged. "Okay I guess. They aren't stinging anymore and some of the blurriness is actually gone."

Seth cupped her cheeks. "I'm…I'm so sorry Kali. I should've known something was going on. I didn't get it and I didn't understand and I was an asshole and I'm sorry. I accused you of some really rotten bullshit and if you never want to see me again. I will fully understand…but I'm really hoping you will give me a second chance even though I really don't deserve it."

Kali hopped down from the counter as she looked up. "No – no you really don't deserve a second chance; especially not after all that shit you said to me and accused me of. I – I love you Seth. These last two weeks I've been completely miserable without you. I missed you so much and had you just taken the time to pay attention to what I was saying to you – all this pain could've been prevented on both our parts."

Kali shook her head. "You are right you really don't deserve a second chance…but I'm going to give you one anyways. Because I really don't want to go another minute and not be in your arms; not after the terrible two weeks and the shitty night I just had." She threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the side of his neck. "I missed you so much." She sobbed.

Seth wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. "I missed you too baby. I promise; this will never happen…never again."


	25. Ch 25 With Love

**This story was inspired by the song With Love By: Christina Grimmie.**

**Hope You Enjoyed it and I hope y'all are ready for another Roman story because I am in a Roman Reigns kind of mood!**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 25** – With Love

-April 4th - Friday Evening-

Standing under the gaze of intense grey orbs she could feel the material of the white strapless dress hugging her curves as it stopped just above her knees. Her hair was piled on top of her head with curled tendrils down around framing her face. She had on white two inch pep toe pumps.

Emilia smiled softly as she gave Roman the once over. His black pants, dress shoes and white button down short sleeve dress shirt looked nice. The white was a good contrast to his tanned skin.

Roman's big hands encased her small ones as his thumbs were rubbing circles on the back of her hands. They both could feel the nerves coursing through their bodies.

This was really happening now.

* * *

Seth looked at Kali and smiled softly before he winked at her. She looks absolutely beautiful. It was short gown features pleating layered bust, stunning sweetheart neckline. Sparkling beaded waistband. The A line silhouette skirt was covered by transparent draped tulle overlay. Her feet had cute white strappy sandals. Her dark honey blonde hair was down and wrapped around the curves of her body.

Kali's smile grew wider as she looked down and saw Seth in tan khakis with brown loafers and a white button down shirt with the long sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows with his two-toned hair pulled back into a nice and neat bun at the nape of his neck.

How had she let him convince her to do this of all times this weekend?

Their busiest weekend during the year just seemed like the best time.

* * *

A throat was cleared as everyone's attention went to the front where the happy couple was standing looking at each other. "Tonight we join these two couples in wedded bliss. Roman and Emilia have written their own vows." The minister stated. "The floor is yours…"

Roman smiled softly. "Ladies first."

Emilia nodded. "Today Roman, I give myself to you, and ask for your tomorrows. I chose you above all over to share your life with me. I promise to love you and respect you, to honor and tenderly care for you, in sorrow and in joy, in hardship and in ease. I give you all of my love and trust, and ask that you accept me through all the changes of our lives."

Roman could see the tears building in her eyes as he reached a hand out and caught a couple silent tears with his thumb, he didn't want her to cry; even if they were tears of joy.

"I promise to love you without condition, to honor you each and every day to laugh with you when you're happy, to support you when you're sad to guide you when you ask for direction, to challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me. I will be YOUR biggest fan and YOUR ever present and listening audience." Roman's smooth deep voice stated his eyes never leaving Emilia's.

* * *

"And now Seth and Kaliana have their own vows as well…You're turn." The minister stated as he turned and looked at the other couple opposite of Roman and Emilia.

"Go ahead beautiful." Seth stated winking at Kali.

Kali swallowed hard as she sighed softly. "I, Kaliana, take you Seth to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

"Your turn baby." Kali stated sweetly.

Seth smiled a thousand watt smile as his chocolate eyes locked with her violet ones. "I, Seth, take you, Kaliana, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of our future children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

"If both couples will please exchange rings." The minister suggested as he watched each couple do as they were asked. "Both couples have exchanged vows and rings and pledged their undying love in front of each other, their friends and family and before God. In the state of Louisiana, the city of New Orleans in the French Quarter - I now pronounce them husbands and wives. Gentlemen you may kiss your brides."

Roman smiled as he leaned down and caught Emilia's lips with his.

Kali smiled as she pushed up on her toes as Seth cupped her face gently and pressed his lips against hers.

"Please allow me to be the first to announce Mr. and Mrs. Roman Reigns and Mr. and Mrs. Seth Rollins."

The crowd standing at the corner of Bourbon street across from the Royal Sonesta Hotel broke out in cheers and clapping; even by standers who may or may not have known they were WWE wrestlers and employees cheered for the two happy couples.

* * *

Dean was leaning against a lamp post as he watched his two best friends exchange vows with their women. He was truly happy for the both of them as brothers and as best friends. Loralie's scent of gardenia's was filling his nose as she was standing in front of him but leaning back against his t-shirt covered chest. His arm around her waist and his hand splayed on her flat stomach holding her back against his chest tightly.

Her hand was covering his. She didn't know what the future held for her and Dean but she did know one thing and that was he made her exceedingly happy; happier than she had ever been in her life.

"Do you ever wish you had been pregnant all those months ago?" Dean asked nonchalantly.

Loralie slowly turned her head up and looked at her boyfriend, before she turned around to face him fully. Her hands absentmindedly running up and down his black t-shirt covered chest. Loralie licked her vanilla gloss covered lips. "Is that a trick question Mr. Ambrose?" She asked softly as her emerald eyes locked with his grey/blues.

Dean chuckled softly before his other arm went around her and pulled her flush against his body. "No tricks ma'am; never any tricks with you. You're too crafty and clever. You know when I'm up to no good and ruin the fun all the time. I am just generally curious."

Loralie looked at Dean thoughtfully. "I don't know if I want to answer that. You answer it first and based off of that I'll decide whether to tell you or not."

Dean smirked. "You are so smooth baby." He leaned down and pecked her lips softly. "C'mon I won't get mad just tell me." He stated.

Loralie sighed softly. "Sometimes…I wish I had been; just because curiosity makes me wonder what the baby would look like." She reached up and brushed a couple of loose dishwater curls from his eyes. "And then other times I'm glad I wasn't. Having a baby with someone you barely know is a lot of pressure and stress. Besides I'm having way too much fun with it being just the two of us anyways."

Dean smiled a genuine smile. "You know I can't guarantee anything for us as far as a future is concerned, but I'm really glad you seem to like wasting your time with me."

"I'm not just wasting my time with you. I'm wasting my time for you and for us. Nothing in life is a guarantee you should know that already. If we don't last I'll be sad but at least I'll have the good memories; it will hurt but it won't hurt forever." Loralie stated honestly.

"I don't know who I think I'm trying to fool." He stated as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Loralie asked curiously.

Dean cupped Loralie's cheeks. "I don't know who I'm trying to fool, because I'm never going anywhere that you're not. You are pretty much stuck with me for the rest of your life. I don't know if we'll ever get married because marriage is nothing but some words and a piece of paper that can be recycled into shit paper, but I may have to re-think kids sooner or later. I think seeing you all cute and pregnant, barefoot with a swollen belly from me would be sexy as hell on you. But then again we might just be content with just the two of us."

"Stuck with you? You act like it's a prison sentence." Loralie laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her fingers buried in her dishwater blonde curls. "I don't mind being stuck with you for the rest of my life; I really have no objections to that. I love you enough to know you're never going to hurt me or disappoint me."

"I love you too baby." Dean smiled again as he dipped his head and caught her lips. "Let's go congratulate your friends and get back to the hotel. I got a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Loralie couldn't help laughing as she pulled away. "A few things you would like to discuss? Oh I can almost bet what those things are going to be." She giggled softly as Dean wrapped his arm around her waist.

They walked over towards the two happy couples who were being well wished by their families. Loralie smiled softly at Emilia and Kali as they engulfed her and Jacobi into a huge quadruple hug.

Roman, Seth, Dean and Phil couldn't help laughing at the girls.

Loralie laughed as the girls all broke away before hugging Emilia and Kali individually before turning and hugging Jacobi before excusing herself.

Loralie wasn't sure what was going to happen with her and Dean and right now she could care less as they disappeared back to the hotel.

She was just going to live in the moment with him and just be happy.

* * *

Phil was retiring after WrestleMania 30 in 2 days and Jacobi was going to open up her own sew shop. She didn't need to work; Phil even told her there was no need. His years and years of wrestling and saving his money left them extremely well off. Neither of them had to work ever again, but Jacobi couldn't just stop. She enjoyed being a seamstress for WWE and creating costumes for the Divas and Superstars. If someone needed something now they would pay her directly.

Jacobi already knew most of the Divas would continue to go to her. They would just have to go to Chicago to get their fittings and costume ideas to her; she would turn no one away and yet she would still be at home with Phil which is all she wanted.

To be next to him forever and always…and that's what she planned on.

* * *

Grey eyes scanned the crowd. Roman wasn't stupid he knew Summer wouldn't be there. She had yet to come to him and make amends and he had been serious about her not being invited to the wedding. No one in the family told her about it; if she never found out Roman didn't care. It not only pissed him off for the way Summer had treated Emilia, but it hurt him. It broke his heart at the things he had heard come out of his sister's mouth.

It was a shame to because they had been damn close growing up. He had two older sisters and his brother Matt, but Summer and he used to back each other up and have the most fun together. He could understand if Emilia was shady as fuck and a snob, but Emilia was the complete opposite and until Summer saw that her opinion would clearly not change. And clearly Roman would not budge on it either. If she never made amends Summer would never get to know Emilia and he sure as hell wouldn't allow his kids around her.

Speaking of which; Roman looked down as he felt a soft body lean against his side. Roman's arm automatically wound around Emilia's waist and pulling her deeper into his side. "How are you feeling beautiful?" His hand slid across her flat stomach.

Emilia smiled brightly. "Tired, nauseas – you know all the fun stuff. I think your sperm is tainted. Baby is making mommy nauseas."

Roman chuckled. "What you and my son wanna go have a puke party back at the hotel?"

Emilia giggled. "I don't want to puke but if I do you're holding my hair."

Roman leaned down and kissed her temple and then her lips. "I'll hold anything you want." Roman leaned down further before sweeping her up into his arms and bidding everyone a good night and walking his bride back to their hotel to celebrate their wedding and the little one growing in her stomach who would be joining them in a matter of 7 months.

Roman couldn't wait to be a daddy.

It was his next journey in life and he was glad he was taking it with Emilia.

* * *

Seth got Kali back to their hotel room as he was slowly undressing her. His chocolate brown eyes were devouring her whole. He couldn't believe even after all the bullshit she'd been through and all the idiotic shit he'd put her through she was able to trust him again and forgive him for his sheer stupidity.

And she actually agreed to marry him.

What better way to get married and complete the vows than to do it two days before WrestleMania 30?

It would be the Shield's 2nd WrestleMania and the guys were jacked through the roofs of the hotel just waiting for the event.

"So you really sure you want to be married to me?" Seth asked as he continued to nip her flesh with his teeth and soothe it with his tongue. His hands still busy gently pulling her clothes off.

"You gave me everything I ever wanted or needed. You helped me get my voice back when I lost it. You did so much for me in such a short period of time. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Kali cupped his beard covered cheeks as she kissed his lips softly. "And you did it all with love."

Love – the one thing that held it all together.

The End


End file.
